Fading Into the Dark
by iheartteensoaps
Summary: They were inseperable at one point. But she began to fade into the dark and they lost what took forever to find. AU NH
1. The Madness Begins

Here's an actual story instead of a one shot that I have been working on for months. Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue.

Disclaimer-I own nothing pertaining to OTH, except the box sets.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Last boarding call from Los Angeles to Tree Hill..._

This was it. It was now or never and a big part of her still preferred never. It had been two years since she'd been back and she still had so many unanswered questions. Was she really ready to face everything there? It had all been a giant mess when she left and nothing had been solved, but instead dealt with over time. It took her a long time to let go of her life in Tree Hill and find who she really was. She was happy in LA, but she yearned for her old small town life again. It's funny how life works because the moment that thought popped into her head, one of her dear friends, Peyton Sawyer, called with a job offer for her to help produce at her new record label. There was only one problem; she had to move back to Tree Hill. Haley had no doubts that she could do it and help Peyton produce and write music because that is what she majored in at Stanford, but she was more worried about those she left behind.

She had definitely matured in the two years. She caught a glimpse of herself in the glass and giggled at her appearance. She would be surprised if anybody really recognized her. No longer was she the shy tutor, but a confident young woman instead. Sure Los Angeles had changed her, but deep down she was the same Haley James. She had left the scared and naïve girl in Tree Hill and she didn't want her coming back. It was time to be an adult. The moment had come for her to start fresh with her old life and mend broken relationships, especially one in particular.

Haley reached the ticket counter and handed the attendant her ticket. "Enjoy your stay ma'am." Haley bit back a smirk. She didn't think her stay would be enjoyable at all; in fact, it would probably be tense, awkward, and complicated. She couldn't wait.

Finally, Haley convinced herself to get on the plane; she picked up her carry on and headed towards the gate. It was time to face the music.

_5 hours later..._

"Lucas I finally landed in Tree Hill, so call me back and please tell me you're on your way." Haley sighed in frustration. Lucas was supposed to be picking her up, but she hadn't heard from him since yesterday night when he confirmed her flight information. Hopefully he was just running late.

Scanning her surroundings, Haley couldn't believe she was actually back. Now that she was home she felt a peace within her that she hadn't felt in awhile. And looking around the airport brought back so many memories.

_Two years earlier_

"_Are you sure you want to do this Tutor-girl?" Brooke brushed some of Haley's hair out of her face and forced her to meet her eyes. She could tell that Haley really didn't want to do this by the tears in her eyes, but knew that she was stubborn when it came to what was best for her. _

"_I'm sure Tigger. I've been in Tree Hill all my life. Its time for me to chase my own dreams." Haley looked down at her feet; she just couldn't stand to see anymore pity in people's eyes. _

"_Are you sure you don't want me to call the boys to send you off?" Haley immediately shook her head. "No you can't. It will be too hard that way." _

_Brooke watched as Haley choked back sobs. It hurt her so much to see her best friend in pain like this. "I better head for the plane." Brooke nodded her head in understanding and began gathering Haley's things. Haley scanned the crowd a final time. "I don't think he's coming B." Brooke hadn't even realized who Haley was talking about until she saw the pain that reflected in her eyes. She grabbed Haley's shoulders and made sure she could tell that she was serious. "Sweetie, you're going to be okay. I have so much faith in you. I love you." _

_To anyone else that may have not seemed like a lot, but coming from Brooke, that meant the world to Haley. Brooke pulled Haley into a hug and struggled to keep her own emotions in check. "I love you too Brookie Cookie." Brooke laughed at her childhood nickname. Haley pulled away and worked up a small smile. "Brooke…Thank you." Brooke knew that those two words held more meaning then just dropping her off at the airport. "Anything for my Haley Baley." Haley laughed at her best friend and grabbed her luggage. _

_Haley started walking towards her gate entrance and laughed when she heard Brooke yelling after her. "Do some major damage at those fancy LA stores for me and do not forget us." _

_Haley looked back and whispered. "I won't Brooke…I can't."_

Haley shook herself out of her thoughts. That memory was not one she was particularly fond of. She looked at her watch and still could not believe that it was thirty minutes later and Lucas still had not shown up. Haley had left at least a hundred messages on his phone and even called Brooke, but no one was answering. She was about to call Peyton, when she thought she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen and they were staring happily up at her. "Haley! Haley!"

Haley felt tears sting her eyes as it had been two years since she had seen her little man, but no longer was he "little". She dropped her things and opened her arms wide for him to jump into. She had barely had them outstretched far enough when he launched himself in her arms, nearly causing her to fall backwards.

"Haley I'm so glad you came back home! We are going to have so much fun and I have so much to show you!"

She pulled back to look into his excited face and at that moment she knew she had made the right choice. She laughed at the four year old's expression and finally interrupted his rant.

"Hey Jim-Jam, how about an "I missed you" or "I love you"?" She saw his face turn from one to pure joy to concentration and stifled a laugh. She really missed this.

"Of course I love you and missed you. I didn't tell you because you should already know that. Shame on you."  
Haley laughed at Jaime's answer and knew he was joking around. "Absolutely Jaime, me too." Haley hugged him one last time and began to gather her things so they could leave.

She then remembered that she hadn't seen any sign of Lucas.

"Jaime where is your Uncle Lucas?" He began to try and help her get her things and Haley felt such pride and sadness that he was growing up into a strong young man, although she still had time before the young man part.

All of the sudden Haley felt hands over her eyes and laughed at the gesture. She would know those hands anywhere, although that sounded kind of weird.

"Guess who?" Haley turned around and launched herself into Lucas' waiting arms. "Whoa, did you miss me buddy?" Haley knew he was teasing, but the truth was she missed him so much and felt herself laughing and crying all at the same time.

Lucas heard her sniffle and pulled back to look into her eyes. "Hey Haley you know I was just kidding. I didn't mean to upset you." He began to wipe away her tears and Haley giggled at the concern in his voice. "Lucas I'm not upset. I am just really happy and I really did miss you." Lucas laughed at the slight pout that Haley's face had taken on and hugged her again.

"I really am pathetic aren't I Luke?" He began to soothingly rub her back. "No you aren't. Although…" Lucas pulled Haley to stand in front of him. He studied her long, blonde wavy hair and LA's latest fashions that adorned her body. "You are not the Haley James I remember. You see this girl had dark, straight hair that had probably never been in a salon and would have died if she didn't have on her jeans and some lame T-shirt." Haley laughed at his teasing manner. "You look really great Haley. You're all grown up." Lucas wiped an invisible tear from his eye and Haley smacked him in the arm. "Ow! I see some things don't change."

Haley smiled and let out a breath that she had no idea she was even holding. "Let's get out of here Luke. I can't wait to see Peyton and Brooke." Just then a little voice popped into their conversation. "Hay-hay what about Daddy? Don't you want to see him?" Haley laughed at her nickname he used. She remembered when Jaime was first learning how to speak and he couldn't pronounce her name. He immediately started to call her that and demanded that no one use it but him. She, in return, called him Jay-jay.

Jamie's question suddenly hit her and she was met with all sorts of feelings at the thought of seeing him. Lucas saw the different emotions flash across her face and decided to save her. He bent down to Jaime's level and tried to figure out how to explain something, that even he wasn't so sue about, to a soon to be five year old.

"Jaime we're going to go to my house first and Haley's going to stay there, but maybe later on Haley could see your Daddy?"

That answer seemed to appease him and he began to try and pick up Haley's suitcase again. Lucas stood up and met Haley's eyes. She silently thanked him and they were soon on their way out of the airport. Let the madness begin…


	2. The Past is Coming Back

Okay guys here is another udpate. Thanks to those of you that reviewed and I promise this story is just getting started. There are a lot of twists and turns up ahead so just stick with it. If you have any questions feel free to ask and enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer-I own nothing (sadly)

* * *

The car ride from the airport seemed like it lasted forever. Watching the scenery pass Haley by, she let her mind drift off.

_Four years earlier…_

_"Okay Luke you have everything you need right?" Haley asked for the dozenth time._

_"Yes Mom." Lucas joked. He expected Haley to be laughing or even giving him a dirty look, but when he met her eyes he saw unshed tears pooled in them. _

_Lucas reached for her and pulled her into a hug. "Hey buddy, it's going to be okay." He heard her sniffle and felt his shirt dampen a little more._

_"I know it is. I'm just so proud of you and maybe a little sad that you'll be all the way in New York." Lucas tilted Haley's chin upwards and met her saddened eyes. "Hales, no matter where I am you will always be my buddy and I will make sure to come back and visit plenty. Okay?" Haley nodded in response and hugged him._

_"Okay I finally got the car parked." Both Haley and Lucas turned to look at the other Scott brother approaching them. "Finding a spot here is a bitch." Haley laughed at Nathan's oblivious state and wiped her eyes quickly._

_"**Flight 120 to New York is now boarding."**_

_"Well guys that's my flight." Lucas began getting his things together and turned to his two best friends. "Alright Pucas, I don't think I need to tell you to wear a condom or to not drink and drive right?" Lucas laughed at Nathan's sarcasm and punched him in the arm. "No Nate, I think you've done enough of those things for the both of us." They both shared a laugh. To anyone else it would have looked as if they hated each other, which was the truth many years ago, but now they were true friends and brothers. _

_Haley stood off to the side to allow them to say good bye to each other, only she was met with the two men bumping fists. She was expecting them to at least hug and be sad that one was leaving their little group to start his life as a writer. Well, Haley was not going to have this. She wanted to see them hug and that is how it was going to be. "You guys huuuuug!" Both Lucas and Nathan looked at Haley and laughed at the whiney tone that her voice took on. Nathan was just about to say something smart when Haley shot both of them "the look". Lucas and Nathan immediately became serious and did one of those man hug things. Haley wasn't fully pleased, but it would do. _

_The two men both shook hands and Nathan was about to pull away when he felt Lucas tug at his arm. Nathan looked up and saw the seriousness that lay in Lucas' eyes. "Please take care of her Nate. I have always been there for her and now it's your turn. Don't screw this up." Lucas said it low enough so that Haley couldn't hear and Nathan nodded his head in understanding. _

_Lucas moved over to Haley and saw that she had more tears forming in her eyes. This was going to be a lot harder than he expected._

_Haley looked down, almost ashamed that she was even crying. If anything she should be happy that Lucas was chasing his dreams of becoming a writer. Their little group was slowly diminishing as Brooke took off to New York to become a fashion designer and Peyton went to LA to work for a major record label. Sure, she was proud of all her friends, but they had all grown up together and now they were starting their lives as adults. _

_Lucas wrapped Haley in a hug and whispered lowly in her ear. "I'm going to miss you Hales." _

_Haley struggled to find her voice and let out a shaky breath. "I'm going to miss you too Luke."_

_Lucas pulled back and saw just how broken up she was about him leaving. They had never been separated this long and this far in the eighteen years they've known each other. His mom and Haley's parents were best friends and even though Lucas was born three years earlier than her, they acted as if there was no age difference what so ever. _

_Lucas decided to lighten up the mood. "Now you take care of my brother, Hales, and my nephew. We all know how much smarter that six month old is compared to his dad."_

_With that, Nathan let out a protest to Lucas' statement and Haley laughed at the banter between the two. Lucas stepped back and began getting his ticket._

_"Alright, I'm going to head out. You guys take care of each other and call if you need anything okay?" _

_Haley and Nathan both nodded as Nathan put his arm around her and she cuddled into his embrace. At least she still had her other best friend here with her and she knew he wasn't going anywhere._

_Lucas began walking towards his gate and took one more look back at two of the most important people in his life. He knew Haley would have a hard time, but Nathan would be there with her. Those two had a special connection that not even he and Haley had and everyone always expected them to get together, but they've remained friends. Even with Haley living in Nathan's house to help raise Jaime, they claimed it was all platonic. They were a family in every sense of the word. _

_Lucas knew that Haley held feelings for Nathan, but she was sacrificing them to keep things simple for Jaime. It was just the kind of person she was. She was even putting her own dreams of becoming a musician aside to help Nathan achieve his own. She had just graduated high school and was now going to the local college to get her teaching degree and at twenty one years old, Nathan had just signed a contract to join the Charlotte Bobcats of the NBA. Haley was beside him every step of the way to support him._

_Lucas was worried about Haley. He knew that she and Nathan could have very heated arguments and although Haley was one tough girl, if there was one person that could get to her, it was Nathan. He just didn't want to see his best friend get hurt, but he knew he had to let go and step aside as her protector. That duty now lied solely on Nathan's shoulders and he was afraid of the outcome._

_Nathan and Haley stayed in their embrace even after Lucas was out of sight and Nathan finally broke the silence._

_"Well Hales, there goes our little boy off to change the world." Haley laughed at Nathan's attempt to cheer her up. After almost ten years of friendship he still knew how to make her feel better. _

_Nathan could tell that Haley was putting up a front and he let her. After almost ten years of friendship he knew that Haley James always dealt with issues in her own way. He understood because he was, and in some cases, still is the same way. It was a hard time for everyone one right now. Their group was becoming separated to different parts of the country and now it was just him and his best friend Haley in Tree Hill. Although he was headed for the NBA soon, Haley said she would follow him. In her words, "You can't get rid of me that easy Scott." And he wouldn't want to._

_Nathan caught her wrist and saw that she still had unshed tears in her eyes. He propped his finger under her chin and looked into her chocolate pools. "Everything is going to be okay Haley."_

_Haley smiled at Nathan's words and her heart seemingly melted. _

_She giggled at his cheesiness and elbowed him in the side. "Come on Superstar. Let's get out of here."_

_At that moment she truly believed Nathan with all of her heart. Funny how things work out._

Haley was pulled out of her flashback when she heard Lucas say that they had arrived at their destination. Lucas had moved back to Tree Hill two years ago and was able to buy a pretty well sized house with his profit from his first book. He and Brooke had got married a year ago. She had come back around the same time as Lucas and decided to bring her worldwide fashion line to the place she grew up. Lucas was nice enough to help her out and asked his mom if she could use the café space. Brooke jumped at the chance to use the place that their group hung out at and from then on their relationship blossomed. They were married in Vegas and didn't tell anyone for a week. Those two were perfect for each other. Haley had never seen Lucas so happy and she suddenly felt a wave of guilt hit her at the fact that here she was waltzing back into everyone's life and would quite possibly be bringing drama and complications with her.

Lucas was unloading her luggage and she began to get Jaime from his car seat. She was on the last buckle when she heard the loudest shriek she had ever heard and knew that the owner was none other than her long time friend and partner in crime, Brooke Davis-Scott.

Haley turned around and barley got a good look at her before Brooke launched into her arms, almost knocking her over. That seemed to be the trend lately.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" That was all Haley could hear in her ear and she laughed at her friend's antics. They finally pulled apart and both girls had tears in their eyes.

"We are pathetic aren't we?" Haley laughed at Brooke's statement and hugged her again.

"I'm so glad you are back! I missed my Haley Baley so much!"

"And I missed my Brookie Cookie."

They pulled away at Lucas' laughing in the background. "And what is so funny Lucas?" Brooke shot Lucas a glare after her statement and he immediately made his face neutral. It seemed Brooke had him trained well.

Brooke focused on Haley again and took in her new appearance.

"Look who finally found out that she has assets and can use them to her advantage. I have taught you well Tutor-Girl."

Haley couldn't help but roll her eyes at Brooke's comment. She really had missed this.

"Well thanks Brooke…it seems the tutor has become the tutee." Brooke gave Haley a wink. "You're damn straight girl. Now let's get inside so I can show off our new digs."

Haley remembered she had abandoned the task of unbuckling Jaime and looked behind her to see him passed out. The sight melted her heart and at that moment she couldn't help but think how much he looked like his dad.

Brooke followed Haley's line of sight and giggled at the little boy.

"He has been hyped up for days waiting for you. It's no wonder he's passed out now. He's been giving Nathan a hell of a time."

Haley turned at the sound of his name. Brooke seemed to realize her mistake at the look on Haley's face. Lucas came out after taking Haley's luggage in and took Jaime inside to finish his nap, leaving the two women alone.

"Have you talked to him at all since you left Haley?"

Automatically Haley's eyes began to water, like they often did when he was the topic of choice. The women walked onto the wrap around porch and sat down on the patio furniture. Haley then shook her head in response to Brooke's question.

"I haven't seen or spoken to him since I left two years ago. It's just been too hard."

Haley kept her eyes focused in her lap, afraid she would see the same look of pity she saw at the airport years earlier.

"I caught his games before he took his absence from the NBA, but that's all."

Haley finally looked up and saw that her friend had no pity or sadness in her eyes, but just deep concentration. This gave her courage to ask the question she had been dying to ask for two years.

"How has he been Brooke?"

Brooke sighed and moved her hair behind her ears. "Honestly, he seems fine now, but when you first left he was a mess." She looked at Haley to make sure it was okay to go on and continued.

"Unfortunately it seems that you leaving was the thing that really kicked him in gear and he became focused on Jaime and the people in his life again, but I know that he has missed you Haley. I see it in his eyes every time. What happened to you two?"

The question caught Haley off guard. She had never really spoken to anyone about what happened between her and Nathan, but she figured he would have talked to Lucas.

"What do you mean what happened? He didn't tell Lucas?"

Brooke shook her head in response. "After you left he just kind of withdrew from everyone and I didn't want to force it and neither did Luke. To this day we don't know what happened to you guys."

Haley couldn't believe he never told anyone. It seems both of them had their old habits coming back when it came to dealing with issues.

"I don't think I'm ready to go there again Brooke." Brooke nodded in understanding.

"But when I am, you will be the first one I run to."

"I better be Tutor-Girl. Now let's get inside because this heat is melting my make-up off as we speak."

Brooke began to get up and Haley stopped her.

"I think I'm going to stay out here for another second. I just need some time to process everything."

Brooke was hesitant at first, but left her friend to think. She knew Haley had a lot on her plate right now and it was not going to be easy for her.

She could see that Haley was broken and it was done by the one person who promised wouldn't. Her friend was one of the strongest people she knew, but when it came to a certain blue eyed boy, she was putty. Her heart ached for Haley and she had hoped that having her back would suppress the worry she felt within her, but it only seemed to grow at the sight of her distressed friend.

Of course Haley looked good on the outside. She looked like a woman and ever since they had met in kindergarten, Haley had always stuck to her original style, so to see her friend like this was a welcome change, but her eyes gave away to what she was really feeling. Brooke just prayed that those two would find their way to each other before it was too late.


	3. This is Where It All Started

Okay here is the next chapter and some things will be cleared up and questions will be answered. Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed. I am so flattered and feel free to spread word about this fic, LOL. Anyways, enjoy and make sure to submit your opinion at the end.

Disclaimer-Still nothing

* * *

Haley released a shaky breath at the update Brooke had just given her on Nathan. The sun was starting to set and the summer breeze was kicking in. Haley wrapped her arms around herself and began to lightly sway in the porch swing.

She took in her surroundings and all of Jaime's toys that were scattered on Brooke and Lucas' lawn. Regret settled into her as she remembered all the time she had lost with Jaime. She had been there for him since the day he was born and one day she was just gone. That was something that always haunted Haley in LA and fear had set in that Jaime would forget her, but he had proved her wrong with their weekly phone conversations. Of course those were always held when he was at Lucas'. Haley didn't want to take any chances of Nathan answering the phone.

Haley closed her eyes and let the breeze wash over her and sweep her away.

_Four years earlier…_

_"Oh Nathan he is so beautiful. I can't believe he is finally here." Haley gushed over the baby that was in Nathan's arms. She had been at the hospital the day before when James was born, but he looked more handsome than yesterday._

_Nathan was rocking Jaime to sleep and once he felt the young boy's breathing fall deep, he laid him in his bed. He then looked up to see Haley still mesmerized by Jaime and knew he had to break the news to her now. It was late at night and everyone else had gone home. He was able to dodge their questions, but he knew he had to tell Haley. She had just come from her shift at the café and laughed when he noticed that she still had her apron on. She was truly one of a kind._

_Haley looked up at the sound of Nathan's laughter and was just about to ask what he thought was so funny when he went behind her and she felt his hands on her hips and his breath on her neck. Haley felt her heart start to race as he moved his hands to her lower back and then she realized he was untying her apron. She could be so forgetful sometimes. _

_"I guess I was so excited to get over here that I didn't even think about my apron."_

_Nathan laid it on the chair beside him and looked up at Haley. "Hales, there is something I need to tell you."_

_Haley saw the look in his eyes and could tell that it was serious. She stepped closer to him and rubbed his arm soothingly._

_"What is it Nathan? Is something wrong with Jaime? Does he have HCM?" _

_Haley started to think of all these conditions and her heart was beating a mile a minute. She didn't know what she would do if Jaime wasn't okay._

_Nathan was quick to respond. "No Haley, it's not anything like that." _

_He turned towards the hospital bed and grabbed a folded piece of paper and handed it to her. With shaky hands she opened the letter and began to read, her heart breaking at each word written on the paper. _

_Haley could feel the hot tears sting her eyes and anger began to follow. She looked up at Nathan for confirmation that what she had just read was, in fact, the truth. _

_She met his eyes and laced in his blue orbs were tears as well. This man was hurting deeply and there was nothing she could do about it. Haley immediately dropped the letter and ran to hug him._

_Nathan welcomed her warmth and struggled to keep his emotions under control. He then heard her tiny voice cut through the silence. _

_"I'm so sorry this happened to you Nate. I'm so sorry." Haley pulled away and wiped at Nathan's eyes with her thumb._

_"How could she do this to you and Jaime? When did she leave?" Haley's head was reeling at the possibilities and looked up into Nathan's eyes for answers._

_Nathan pulled away and ran a hand through his hair. "She left early this morning. She checked herself out."_

_Haley raised a hand to her mouth. She could not believe what she was hearing._

_"I came to bring her flowers and to see Jaime and I found the note in the bed. She said she got scared and couldn't go through with it. She said she isn't ready to be a mother and that James would be better off with me."_

_Nathan began to pace and Haley continued to listen in shock._

_"Can you believe that Hales? A mother abandons her own fucking child because she's scared. That's bull shit."_

_His voice began to rise and Haley looked to the baby to make sure he was still asleep. Nathan sat down and put his head in his hands. He was speaking so softly that Haley knelt in front of him to hear._

_"I mean she acts as if I wasn't scared either or that I know what I am doing. I just turned twenty one. How am I supposed to raise our son by myself?"_

_Haley didn't know how to answer him. This was a situation that she had no experience with and she was just as lost as Nathan was._

_"I mean we just graduated college and I just started talking to different agents for the NBA and bought a big house so that we could all be a family together. I was trying to build a life for us and this is what she does. I mean forget about me, but what about Jaime? What am I going to say when he asks about his mother?"_

_Nathan looked up into Haley's eyes and she could see that he wanted answers and if this was the one thing she could give him, then she would do it._

_"I have told you before and I will tell you again. You, Nathan Scott, are going to be an amazing father and you are not alone. You have me, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Skillz, Mouth, Karen, and your mother. Maybe she did us all a favor, because if you ask me, you guys are better off anyway."_

_Nathan smiled at Haley's little speech and realized, for the first time, that maybe everything was going to be okay. His thoughts were interrupted when Haley moved from her spot in front of him to get Jaime. He hadn't even heard him awaken._

_Haley held the small boy in her arms and wondered how any woman, especially a mother, could just abandon her son. Jamie opened his eyes and Haley caught a glimpse of the same blue pools she was staring into only moments ago with his father. She looked up to find Nathan staring intently at her and a small smile graced her lips. She knew he would be okay. Both of the men in her presence were better off without Rachel in their lives anyway. She had been nothing but trouble, but Nathan remained with her and tried to do the loyal thing. What a bitch._

_Nathan looked on as Haley cared for his son and a thought popped into his head that he couldn't ignore._

_"Move in with me." Haley's head jerked up at the question that had been thrown at her. Surely she hadn't heard him right._

_Nathan met Haley's eyes and repeated his question, although this time it was more confident. _

_"Move in with me Haley." He could see the doubt in her eyes and realized he should probably explain himself._

_"I have this big house for me and Jaime and you are my best friend…I want you there with us. He needs a mother figure in his life."_

_Haley could hear the almost pleading tone in his voice and her mind went through the option of moving in with him and James. Sure she could do that, but she, herself, had just graduated high school and was planning on going to college. Could she really put her dreams on hold like that?_

_Haley took one look at the once again sleeping baby and then at her best friend and made her decision, but before she could voice it, Nathan cut in._

_"I'm sorry Hales. You have college and you just graduated. I'm sure you don't want this kind of responsibility right now. I'm just not thinking right and-_

_"I'll do it." Her voice was a whisper as it cut through his rant and he almost didn't hear her at all._

_"I'll move in with you." She knew this was probably a crazy decision, but she had never seen Nathan so broken up about something before and he really needed her right now. She could always go to school locally and then transfer somewhere else. And the peaceful baby boy that lay in her arms had her heart from the beginning. She couldn't turn her back on them, not like Rachel did._

_Nathan got up and started walking towards Haley as she put Jaime back down on his bed. He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her chocolate eyes._

_"You don't have to do this Hales. I would completely understand." _

_"No Nate. I want to."_

_That was all she had to say. He pulled her into a hug and had no intention of letting go._

_"Thank you so much…this means a lot." Haley nodded in response and couldn't help the slight doubt that crept up. She told herself this was all for James, but deep down she knew Nathan was a big part of it._

That's the day that changed their lives; sometimes for the better and currently for the worse. Looking back on that moment Haley didn't regret her decision, but she regretted the people they turned into and how far away they were from the people they use to be.

"Hey girlie, you going to come in and join us?" Brooke's voice startled her and she nearly fell off the swing. She hadn't realized that it was already dark outside.

"The gang is all on their way for your welcome home dinner." Haley smiled and began getting off the swing to go inside. She suddenly halted and turned to Brooke with, what could only be described as, pure horror in her eyes.

"He's not coming is he Brooke? Because I wouldn't be able to handle that right now. I need some more time and I just-"

Brooke grabbed Haley's shoulders. "No honey he's not coming. You'll be fine. Lighten up a bit." She bumped hips with her and that seemed to help her mood. That poor girl was going to give herself a heart attack with all her worrying.

Both women made their way inside to, what would hopefully be, a fun night back in Tree Hill. Here we go…


	4. Sleepless Night

Hey guys...I know it's been over a week since my last update, but school has been so crazy and then I got tickets to go see Journey, Heart, and Cheap Trick yesterday. It was so great, but anyways I'm really sorry about the delay and I have an extra long update for you. Please, please review. I know there are people reading because I have a lot of hits, but not a lot of reviews so make sure to do that. Next update will quite possibly have some Naley interaction, so stay tuned. And sorry in advance for any errors; I was really trying to get this update out by tonight. Anyways, enjoy!!

Disclaimer-Nada

* * *

Haley splashed some cool water on her face and wiped the fog off of the mirror. After she and Brooke went inside, she had gone upstairs to take a long, relaxing shower to get ready for dinner.

She decided to let her hair air dry into her natural waves and applied light make-up and lip gloss. She then went to her luggage and grabbed her dark wash jeans and a dark purple halter top. She topped the outfit off with her gold peep toe pumps and gold hoops. Haley took one last look at her outfit in the mirror and then headed downstairs to help Brooke in the kitchen.

"Hey Brooke, Can I help you with anything?" Haley giggled when she realized that not one thing in the kitchen had been made there. It was all catered. That was Brooke for you.

"Well Tutor-Girl I am glad you asked because taking the food out of these take-out pans is ridiculously hard." Brooke looked up at Haley and blew out a whistle.

"Wow! Who knew that you cleaned up so nice?" Haley feigned shock and swatted Brooke on the arm.

"What? Haley you know it's true. You never had any fashion sense. That was always my department."

Haley walked around the island and picked up some bowls to hand to Brooke. "I suppose you are right. I guess LA did rub off on me a little."

Brooke scoffed. "Huh, a little? Honey, you are a complete bombshell. You don't even look like a sweet little virgin anymore." Haley laughed at her blunt statement.

"You are still a virgin aren't you Haley?" Haley laughed at the concern that overtook Brooke's voice.

"Yes Brooke I am still a virgin and could you please keep your voice down." Haley looked around as if they had an audience.

"Haley if Luke heard us that would probably be the best news he's heard since I said 'I do". Haley put her head in her hands. Sometimes Brooke was just too much.

"Okay, okay…let's talk about something else besides my virginity please."

* * *

Lucas was watching TV in the living room when he saw Haley come down the steps all dressed for dinner. Brooke had told him about the discussion they had about Nathan and how much Haley was still hurting. At least she would be staying with him and Brooke and he could at least keep an eye on her.

Lucas was brought out of his thoughts by the buzzing of his cell phone in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was his brother. Deciding it would not be a good idea if Haley heard their conversation, he moved outside onto the porch.

"What's up little brother?" Lucas heard Nathan sigh and waited for him to say something.

"Is she there?" Lucas could hear the exhaustion laced in his voice.

"Yeah man she's here. Her plane got in about five hours ago."

"How is she?" Lucas didn't know what he should tell Nathan. He could see that Haley was doing well, but also knew that she held deep pain inside of her still.

"She looks good and she's excited to be back and see everyone." It took a few moments for Nathan to reply.

"Do you think she's ready to-" Lucas knew what Nathan was getting at and cut him off.

"No I don't think she's ready to see you yet. I mean I know you guys can't avoid each other forever, but she needs some time to adjust."

Nathan was angry that he was being rejected and especially because Lucas was the one doing it. He was upset and jealous that he got to see Haley and talk to her and now, it seems, he's speaking for her too. Nathan decided to lash out and Lucas was going to take the blow.

"What the fuck Luke? Are you her dad or what? I'm trying here and all I get is a door in my face. This is bull shit!"

"Nathan I didn't mean it like that. It's just…she's still dealing with what happened between you guys and I can't really give you a lot of information on that because none of us know what happened with the two of you."

Nathan sighed in frustration. He had known that Haley was coming back for months now because Jaime wouldn't stop talking about. He had tried to prepare himself, but that all flew out the window. Thinking of Jaime put a smile back on his face.

"I'm sorry Luke. How's Jaime?" Lucas was thrown off by the subject change, but recovered quickly.

"He's good. He was so excited that he ended up passing out on the way home. He's upstairs in the playroom right now. You want to talk to him?"

"No that's okay. I'll just see him when he gets home."

"Alright…I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah you too Luke." Nathan was just about to hang up when Lucas' voice cut through the line.

"Hey Nate…"

"Yeah?" Lucas debated on whether or not he should tell Nathan what he was thinking. He figured he would go ahead and give Nate a little boost.

"Don't sweat this too bad. Although she does look great, I can tell that she misses you still. Just give her some time."

Nathan sighed. He knew Lucas was trying to help him out and he appreciated it, but he was never good at being patient.

"Yeah, thanks Lucas…I appreciate it. I'll call you later."

"Alright bye man." Lucas hung up the phone and went back inside to see Jaime now downstairs playing Wii with Haley. Or at least Haley was trying to play.

"Jaime this is cheating. I've never played before. You're better than me."

Jaime and Lucas laughed at Haley attempting to play basketball. She never was one to be athletic. The buzzer sound went off signaling the end of the game with a pathetic score of 78-10, Haley's loss.

"Wow Jaime, you really schooled my butt at this." Jaime looked up at Haley and planted a smirk on his face.

"It's what I do best." Both Haley and Lucas busted out laughing at the boy's arrogance and attitude. He was becoming more and more like his father.

"Alright you two, I'm going to go get dressed for dinner, so play nice." Both Jaime and Haley looked at each other and rolled their eyes at Lucas' attempt to be stern.

Once Lucas was up the stairs Haley sat down on the sofa and patted the spot next to her for Jaime to sit down. The boy happily obliged and bounced next to her. Haley moved her arm and allowed him to cuddle next to her side as she played with his hair. She use to do the exact same thing to him when he was a baby. It was sometimes the only thing that calmed him down. Jaime finally broke the silence.

"Haley?" Haley was startled by the tone that his voice had overtaken. It was a far cry from the confident one she had just heard. Instead it was just above a whisper and he sounded scared. Haley stilled her movements and looked down at Jaime.

"What is it honey?" Jaime looked as if he was nervous and started playing with his hands and biting his lip, a trait that everyone says he picked up from her.

"Are you going to leave again?" Haley's heart broke at that exact moment and the weight of what she had done to that little boy two years ago came crashing down. She left in the middle of the night and didn't tell Jaime good-bye. She had left Nathan to explain her absence on his own and that was something she also regretted. It was childish of her to do so.

Haley looked into his baby blue eyes and put on a big smile. "No sweetie. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay."

Jaime looked hesitant at first, but when Haley ruffled his hair and made him laugh, he seemed to believe her.

"I love you Jay-jay…so much." Haley pulled him in for a bear hug and squeezed him tight.

"Haley you're squeezing me too tight." Haley laughed at Jaime's attempt to get out his sentence because he was laughing the whole time.

"You know the drill little man…say it." When Jaime didn't respond she squeezed a little tighter, but made sure she wasn't hurting him.

"Okay, okay…I love you Hay-hay forever and ever and ever." Haley finally let him go and he jumped out of her arms.

"You see, that wasn't so bad." Jaime was just about to say something when he heard the front door open and that voice he would recognize anywhere.

"Yo Scotts! Where is "Jim-Jam the Man"? Jaime immediately lit up and went dashing for the front door.

Haley stood up off the couch and started smoothing out her shirt. She had been nervous the whole day, but right now she was definitely feeling ten times more nervous and anxious. It was time for her to see her old gang and hopefully they would welcome her back with open arms. After all, they wouldn't be here if they didn't want to see her, right?

Haley started to walk towards the entryway and saw Brooke and Lucas talking to Peyton and Jake while Jaime was being passed around by Skillz, Mouth, Junk, and Fergie, and a girl with dark hair and glasses that she didn't recognize. Brooke was the first to notice Haley's presence and began walking towards her.

"Okay guys here is the lady-of-the-hour herself…Miss Haley James." Everyone turned their heads and laughed at Brooke's dramatic introduction. Haley could feel everyone's eyes on her and she immediately diverted her vision downwards and began biting her lip. She was just about to look up and face them when she felt a pair of arms envelope her in a hug and a mass of blonde curls in her face.

Haley felt tears spring to her eyes for the millionth time that day and laughed when she heard what Peyton was saying to her.

"Well look at "Little Miss LA". You look all grown up H. James."

They pulled apart and Haley smiled at her long time friend. "You look good too P. Sawyer."

That seemed to break the ice and everyone started to greet her. She felt all her worries disappear and was finally starting to enjoy being back home with her friends. Mouth then approached her with the dark haired girl on his arm.

"It's good to see you Haley." They both hugged and Haley smiled at him.

"You too Mouth." Mouth then pulled the girl up to them and immediately found her hand and held it. It was a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Haley.

"Haley, I would like you to meet my fiancé Millicent."

Haley's mouth fell open in shock. She had no idea that Mouth was even dating someone seriously, but she was happy for him. He deserved it.

"Oh wow! Congratulations you guys and it's so nice to meet you Millicent." Haley hugged the happy couple and turned to Mouth and bumped her hip against his.

"I cannot believe you are getting married Marvin McFadden."

She was just about to ask Millicent how she and Mouth met when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Skillz with his hand under his chin giving her a once over.

"Damn lil' mamma! You sure grew up. You got a shorty Haley?"

Haley laughed at Skillz's comment and she could already feel the blush creeping up on her face.

"Well coming from you Skillz I will take that as a compliment, so thank you. And no, I do not have a boyfriend."

"What no suitors good enough for Haley James in LA?"

Haley turned to her curly haired friend. Peyton quirked up an eyebrow and gave Haley a challenging stare. Peyton had missed her friend, so she knew that when the time came for her to start her record label, that she would call Haley. Everyone knew she was an amazing singer and songwriter. There was no doubt in her mind that she and Haley could do great things.

"Actually Peyton, I was too busy with school and work to really have the time. And lucky for you I did that or else I wouldn't be here helping you out."

Both Haley and Peyton immediately cracked up once they heard everyone give "ooohs" and "ahhhs" and even a "You just got served" from Skillz.

"Alright everyone let's go eat because I slaved over a hot stove all day to make this."

At that comment everybody busted up laughing at Brooke. She then tried her best to give a scolding look to everyone.

"Brooke you say that every time we come over for dinner and every time we find the evidence of catered food."

Brook scoffed at Jake's comment and tried to act as if it wasn't true, but she finally cracked and giggled.

"Okay, okay so I didn't make it, but I did set it up so you can thank me for the beautiful arrangement."

"I like your cooking Aunt Brooke. You make the best ice cream."

Brooke looked down at her nephew and smiled. She was just about to say thank you to Jaime when Peyton interrupted in a harsh whisper.

"Brooke you told him that you make your own ice cream?"

Lucas realized Jaime probably shouldn't hear this and immediately ushered him into the kitchen. With Brooke he knew she would end up saying more than she should and those things usually weren't for children's ears.

"Yeah, so what?" Brooke looked around at everyone and they were all biting back their smirks.

"He doesn't know. It's not like I told him Santa Clause isn't real." Brooke whispered the last part to make sure Jaime didn't over hear their conversation in the kitchen. That was the last thing she needed to deal with. She was never good at explaining things to kids.

"You are one of a kind B.Davis." Peyton shook her head at her friend's antics.

Everyone started to make their way towards the dining room and Haley stayed back and took a couple deep breaths. She was slowly starting to feel more comfortable and like her old self again.

"Hey girlie you coming or what?"

Haley looked up to find Peyton staring at her with a smile.

"Yeah, but before we do I just want to tell you thank you Peyton for offering me this job, even though I have no professional experience."

Peyton walked closer to Haley and put both her hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, it was no problem. I couldn't think of anyone better. And it doesn't matter about experience. We both know it comes from the heart and I know you got that. So let's go and eat some of Brooke's pretend cooking."

Both girls laughed and headed for the dining room to join their friends.

* * *

Nathan sighed in frustration and threw the remote at the TV. Since when was there nothing on television on a Saturday night? He was having trouble focusing on anything these past few hours since his phone conversation with Lucas.

The only thing he could think about was Haley. He wanted to talk to her and tell her how much he missed her, but it seems that everyone was against him seeing her, although he didn't really blame them. He and Haley had been close once and he had gone and screwed that up. They had been the best of friends and she had sacrificed everything for him and Jaime and for awhile things were fine. They were actually more than fine; things were great. He had his son surrounded by a real family and he didn't have to raise him alone, but things didn't stay that way for long.

Nathan got up from the couch and made his way towards the kitchen. He went to the fridge and smiled at the dozens of hand drawn pictures Jaime had made for him. He was just about to open the door when something caught his eye behind a drawing. Nathan moved it out of the way and laughed at the image staring back at him. He had forgotten all about this polaroid picture. It was him, Haley, and Jaime at the zoo when Jaime was no more than a year old. Haley had insisted that they all wear their animal hats they had bought for the picture. Suddenly he didn't feel so hungry.

Nathan stuffed the picture back behind the others and went back to the TV. He found the remote and found an old basketball game that was on. He was only half way paying attention until he heard the announcers.

_"I tell you Greg, Scott is looking better than ever tonight. I really have high hopes for this game tonight."_

_"I couldn't agree with you more Mark. Nathan Scott has only been in the NBA for a couple months, but he has definitely proved himself. He was drafted from Duke by the Charlotte Bobcats and has been on fire ever since."_

Nathan watched the game in a trance. He remembered this game and that he had made the winning shot that night, one of many to come for him. He had taken an absence from the NBA two years ago and he didn't know for sure if he would be returning. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss it, but his son meant more to him and they had more than enough money to live off of. He was helping Lucas and Skillz coach the Ravens basketball team anyway. Nathan went back to listening to the announcers.

_"Scott also has one of the best attitudes I have seen in the league. The guy is very grateful and humble, which is hard to come by nowadays. That's something that he has been quoted saying comes from his son and his family keeping him in line."_

Nathan immediately changed the channel and muted the TV. Hearing those comments and watching that game took him back to a place where everything was perfect in that moment and all that did was remind him of how much he screwed up and how he eventually lost himself in the hype.

After his conversation with Luke he promised himself that he would do whatever it took to get Haley back in his life. He would give her space for right now, but he wasn't going to avoid her forever. He was going to have to win her over the same way he did eleven years ago when they first met.

_Eleven years earlier…_

_"Lucas you cannot be serious. You both use to hate each other and now you're telling me that you guys are buddy-buddy?"_

_An eleven year old Haley and a fourteen year old Lucas were walking to the Rivercourt on a Saturday afternoon. Haley thought they were going to meet their gang like they usually do on Saturday, but Lucas had other plans._

_"Haley you don't even know him. He's completely different when he is away from Dan."_

_Lucas and Nathan had coincidentally been sent to the same basketball camp that summer and Lucas had come back raving to Haley how he and Nathan had really got along and actually formed a friendship. This came as a complete shock to her considering they have hated each other's guts for fourteen years. Nathan had always been a jerk to them. He was always rubbing it in Lucas' face that he didn't have a dad and that he was nothing to Dan. Haley just didn't understand how a couple of weeks at a basketball camp can change someone. Apparently Nathan explained to Lucas how bad of a guy Dan was and how much pressure he is under. Haley could understand that Nathan had a hard time with Dan, but that did not excuse his behavior._

_"Lucas I just don't want you to get disappointed if this turns out to be another one of his tricks to humiliate you. I'm just trying to look out for you."_

_Lucas stopped walking and grabbed Haley by the shoulders._

_"I know you are, but the things that he told me were really bad and he's not who he puts out there."_

_Haley laughed at his comment and went to walk away, but Lucas grabbed her arm._

_"Haley…just give him a chance. You have a good heart, maybe you could rub off on him."_

_Haley smiled and knew that Lucas was just buttering her up and it was working. They began walking again and she leaned into his side as his arm came to wrap around her shoulders._

_"Okay I will give him a chance, but only one, okay?"_

_"That's fair enough Hales. Now I do have to tell you that we're not meeting the guys for basketball, but we're meeting up with Nathan."_

_As soon as Lucas got the sentence out he started to run down the sidewalk. Haley had barely registered his statement and then she immediately started running and yelling after him._

_"Lucas Eugene Scott I am going to kill you!"_

_Lucas and Haley finally made it to the Rivercourt and Haley was surprised to see that Nathan had actually shown up. That was a good start. He was shooting free throws and seemed to be in deep concentration. He hadn't even heard the two come up until Lucas started talking._

_"Hey man…sorry we're late."_

_Lucas ran to him and put his hands out to catch the ball. Nathan passed the ball and answered back._

_"It's okay. I haven't been here that long, although I can only stay for a little bit because Dan wants me home so we can practice my free throws."_

_Lucas looked at him as if he had two heads. Nathan was just practicing his free throws and they looked perfect._

_"What do you mean? You're free throws are great."_

_Nathan held his head down, almost as if he were ashamed of what he was going to say._

_"Yeah well, nothing is ever perfect enough for him."_

_An awkward silence had settled between the two and Haley took this as an opportunity to make her presence known. She began walking onto the pavement. Lucas realized Haley was approaching them and decided to introduce them properly._

_"Oh, Nathan this is my best friend Haley James."_

_Nathan hadn't even noticed there was somebody else there and when he looked in her direction he was surprised to find that she had actually shown up. He had always seen her with Lucas, but didn't know her name and she definitely never hid her distaste for him. He was going to really have to work on her._

_Nathan made eye contact with her and held up his hand in a wave. Haley did the same and gave him a small smile; one that he could tell was not completely genuine. _

_"Alright Nathan, let's play some ball before you have to leave."_

_Lucas began dribbling the ball and soon a basketball game was underway. Haley went to the table off to the side and sat down. She was use to watching the guys play and usually she read a book, but she actually watched them play and was amazed at the amount of talent that Nathan displayed. Haley was in awe of the way he moved on the court and immediately blushed when she caught herself staring at his backside. Luckily, there was a cold November breeze and that seemed to bring her temperature back down. It must just be her stupid budding hormones. Dumb puberty._

_After thirty minutes of playing they finally called it game and they made their way to the table that Haley was currently sitting at. Lucas looked over at Nathan and knew that he was going to have to leave soon, but he figured he would ask him if he wanted to go to his Mom's café anyway for some hot chocolate. He knew Haley wasn't going to be pleased, but who cares?_

_"Hey Nate, you wanna go with me and Hales to my Mom's café for some hot chocolate?"_

_Nathan wanted to go more than anything, but he knew he had to be home soon. He could see that Lucas wanted him to go and when he turned to look at Haley, she was reading her book or at least pretending to. Nathan looked down at his watch. He still had time, so why not go?_

_"Okay…I'll go."_

_Lucas was surprised to hear him say yes and Haley yanked her book down to glare at Lucas. She had heard him ask and knew he was just being nice, but she thought he would have said no. Haley immediately stood up and started walking in the direction of the café, but not before she corrected Lucas._

_"It's "Haley and I" Lucas, not "me and Haley."_

_Lucas chuckled at her and both he and Nathan started following her._

_Once at the café, the three sat at a booth and ordered their hot chocolates. While Haley and Lucas were talking about some book, Nathan saw Lucas's mom approaching them and asked Lucas for some help in the kitchen. It was now Haley and Nathan left at the table alone and the silence was deafening. Nathan decided that he would try to win her over, but he didn't exactly know how to do that. He usually put on the charm for girls, but he knew that she was different. He decided he would start with the basics. How old she was and what were her favorite things to do._

_"So Haley…how old are you?"_

_Haley's head jerked up in surprise that he was talking to her. She really didn't feel like doing this whole "let's be friends" thing, but she was willing to try for Lucas._

_"Um…I'm eleven."_

_Nathan nodded his head and expected her to expand her answer, but that was all she gave him._

_"What do you like to do?"_

_Haley looked around hoping to see Lucas, but there was no sign of him. Haley sighed in frustration. She was never good at pretending._

_"Look Nathan, I know that you're trying with Lucas and that's great and all, but I could care less about you. Let's just go back to pretending we don't know each other."_

_As soon as the words fell from Haley's lips she regretted them. The look of hurt in Nathan's eyes was evident and he scoffed and shook his head at her._

_"You don't know anything about me." _

_Haley was caught off guard by his tone of voice and it reminded her all too well of Dan Scott. He then stood up and stormed out of the café. Lucas was going to be mad at her for running him off. Here he was at least trying to change and she was pushing him down. She could be such a bitch sometimes. Haley immediately ran after him down the sidewalk._

_"Nathan wait! Wait up!"_

_Nathan couldn't believe she had said that and that she was only eleven years old. She was obviously very mature for her age. Nathan heard her calling for him and decided to stop. He turned around to see her gasping for air. Apparently, she wasn't a runner._

_"Look…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that…let's start over."_

_Nathan was trying to listen, but he couldn't help the laughter that was bubbling from watching her struggle to get out full sentences. She looked like she was going to pass out._

_Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was laughing at her._

_"How dare you laugh at me. I am trying to say I'm sorry here."_

_She saw that he was not even paying attention and she started heading back towards the café._

_Nathan noticed she was leaving and immediately reached out for her arm. They both felt the electricity that shot up their arms, but they chose to ignore it. Nathan then changed his expression to a serious one._

_"I'm sorry Haley. It's just you only ran like seven feet and you acted like you were dying. It was funny."_

_Haley heard the teasing tone in his voice and couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. He was right. She wasn't athletic at all._

_"And I was listening to you and I accept your apology."_

_Haley smiled and shoved him in the chest._

_"Don't laugh at a girl when she is trying to apologize. It's rude."_

_Nathan laughed at her and could tell she was teasing. The banter between them came natural and both looked at each other with questioning eyes. Neither knew what just happened, but it felt right. They both began walking towards the café again._

_"You know Haley, I could take you running with me every morning. It might help you breathe a little better." _

_Haley looked up at him and he smirked and winked at her. _

_"Yeah right. The only thing that is worth running after is chocolate."_

_Nathan laughed at her comment. She was different from other girls. This conversation was different._

_"But you ran after me." _

_Haley realized that was true and gave him her own smirk._

_"Does that mean you find me as irresistible as chocolate?"_

_Haley knew this side of him. She had seen it displayed many times before with different girls, but something was different this time. It seemed real and she was going to take a chance on him because if Lucas saw goodness, then so could she._

_"Don't flatter yourself." _

_They walked back into the café just as Lucas was going to their table._

_"Hey, where did you guys go?"_

_Haley thought about telling Lucas what happened, but instead voted against it._

_"No where. Nathan was just about to buy me a piece of chocolate cake."_

_Haley gave Nathan a devious smile and he went along with it. What happened between them was something they couldn't explain themselves, much less to Luke._

_"Yeah Luke, come and join us."_

_Lucas could tell that something was different, but neither one of them said anything. Haley and Nathan then made their way to the counter and Lucas just looked on as they carried on a conversation. This is what he'd been wanting, but the fact that it happened so fast was a little weird. In fact, the whole thing was weird, but he was willing to see where it took them._

Nathan woke up from his deep sleep and the weird dream he had. He knew with Haley back in town that she was going to be making a lot of appearances in his dreams. He looked around and saw that he had fallen asleep on the couch and with the TV still on mute. Nathan searched for his watch and saw that he was only asleep for an hour. He decided he would go to bed and started to make his way to the stairs. As he passed the answering machine he saw that he had a message.

_I must have been knocked out if I didn't hear the phone ring._

He pressed the button and heard Lucas saying that Jaime was so excited that he wanted to stay the night at his house and would give Nathan some alone time. Even though he missed his son, he knew he couldn't handle him coming home and talking about his night. He erased the message and made his way upstairs to what would probably be a sleepless night.

* * *

Haley finally settled into bed. It had been a hectic day and she was absolutely drained. The dinner was great and they had all planned to go to Tric sometime this week. She let her mind drift to Nathan and she knew she would have to face him soon and if she didn't, then Brooke most certainly will. Besides, his face would be in her dreams, like a constant reminder and she wondered if it was the same for him. She was truly happy to be back home, but as she tried to let sleep overtake her, it did not. Instead, like most nights, she laid awake…it was just another sleepless night with the blue eyed boy on her mind.


	5. Broken Promises and Broken Friendships

Sorry for the long wait guys...I have been really busy, but I finally got this chapter done and I was able to outline four chapters ahead. This is the Naley interaction you guys have all been waiting for and some insight into what went down with them two years before. Please, please review alet me know what you guys think. Thanks so much...

Disclaimer-I own nothing

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Haley had been back in Tree Hill and she was still staying at Brooke and Lucas' house until she found one of her own. Although she didn't get a lot of experience in LA with producing music, she did have a great job as an assistant to one of the big guy's at the record label. She remembered when she had first got the job and Peyton had warned her about the big assholes they could be, but she got lucky because Mickey was a great boss. He always said she reminded him of his daughter and he insisted on paying her way too much. He was very much like a father figure to her while she was out there. She hadn't seen her father in quite some time either because he had moved away from Tree Hill when Haley graduated to live with her sister Quinn. Even though Haley had constantly refused to take the extra money, he always added it in and Haley decided to save it. Now it seems that money would come in good use to buy her own house or even a nice sized apartment. She had been looking around some because she didn't want to impose on Brooke and Lucas forever, but they insisted there was no rush for her to move out. Brooke viewed this as a time for them to have sleepovers again and have Chick flick marathons, so it wasn't completely horrible.

Haley was currently in the kitchen making a cup of coffee while Jaime was getting ready. He had been at Luke's non-stop since she had been back. Of course she didn't mind because it just meant more time she got to spend with him. She had successfully avoided Nathan so far, but she knew the inevitable was going to happen. Jaime had convinced her this morning to take him home real quick so that he could get his favorite pair of pajamas. Haley had been persistent at first to not step foot in that house again, but Jaime had used those puppy dog eyes and she had caved, plus he said Nathan wouldn't even be home.

"Haley are you ready to go?" She hadn't even heard him enter the kitchen and she jumped a little in surprise. She saw that he was all dressed and ready to go except for his shoes.

"Why don't you go put your shoes on in the living room and I'll meet you in there okay sweetie?"

Jaime nodded his head eagerly and ran down the hall. Haley blew out a breath and walked over to her cup of coffee. She really wished she had some vodka to accompany her beverage. Haley walked over to the mirror in the hallway and checked her hair and make up. It was all very natural with her hair in soft curls down her back and her make up very light. She looked down to survey her outfit and frowned at herself in the mirror. She looked great in a pair of jeans and a light blue v-neck shirt and a tan fitted jacket over it with tan high heeled boots, but the fact that she even cared what she looked like or rather who she was looking good for was what had her frowning. It's not like he would even be home to see her anyway.

Haley tore her eyes away from the mirror and went to get Jaime. They went outside and Haley strapped Jaime in his seat and she got in the driver's seat of Brooke's car. She immediately felt unsure of where she was going because it had been two years since she drove to that house, but she soon found herself in an almost auto pilot mode when she pulled out of the driveway. The streets and houses all whizzed past her and the memories that went along with them. In less then ten minutes they were pulled up into the Scott driveway. Jaime quickly undid his seat belt and waited for Haley to open his door.

Haley reluctantly stepped out of the car and opened Jaime's door. She began to follow him around to the back because Nathan always left the back door open when he went running; that was something even she knew. Once Jaime was inside, Haley lingered in the backyard.

"Haley aren't you coming inside?" Jaime seemed almost sad that she wasn't going to come inside. She decided it would be okay if she just stayed in the kitchen. She nodded her head at him and he once again took off and she stayed in the kitchen. She went to the fridge and was admiring all of Jaime's artwork when the corner of a Polaroid picture caught her eye. Upon closer inspection she realized it was a picture of them at the zoo. She laughed at how ridiculous they looked in their hats, but they looked happy all the same.

Haley looked towards the opening of the living room and immediately become drawn to it. She put the picture back and made her way over to the mantle and looked at all the pictures that adorned it. There were pictures of Jaime and Nathan at Jaime's birthday party and pictures of the gang at Christmas. So many memories and so many moments she had missed out on.

The clock on the wall started to ring signaling it was eight o'clock and she was starting to wonder where Jaime was. She walked over to the stairs and called after him, but got no answer. Haley looked around and decided to go up the stairs to get Jaime and get the heck out of there.

As she walked down the hallway she felt herself start to get nervous. She saw that Jaime's door was cracked and she looked inside and saw that he was going through his drawers, probably looking for those pajamas he was talking about. She then went back out into the hallway and saw that Nathan's door was wide open and like a moth to a flame, she went inside his bedroom.

She had been in here many times when they lived together, but not in any sexual kind of way. Both openly admitted that they had trouble sleeping sometimes, so she and sometimes Jaime would pile into his bed. It was a comfortable feeling; one that she hasn't felt since then.

She ran her hand over his unmade bed and laughed at how ruffled the blankets were. Her eyes scanned all over and realized that nothing had changed. She was just about to leave when she saw a picture that halted her in her tracks. It was over by the bathroom on top of his dresser and was hard to miss. She picked it up and tears sprang to her eyes as she ran her hand over the two teens in the picture. That day was her sixteenth birthday and was one of the hardest days for her. Her mother had just passed away a month ago from cancer and she didn't feel like doing anything that day, but Nathan was the one who dragged her out of bed and they met up with Lucas at the café. They went on the roof and had a huge water and milk balloon fight and at the end of the night Karen and her father brought up chocolate cake and they all sang to her. The picture was of her and Nathan with his hands wrapped around her waist from behind and both were drenched from the balloon fight.

She couldn't believe that he still had that picture and she felt more tears at the thought that she hadn't been that carefree in awhile.

"Jaime are you here buddy?"

Haley paled at the sound of that voice. What the hell was he doing home already? She immediately put the picture back and started to make her way towards the door. She poked her head out and saw Nathan's shadow making his way up the stairs. She couldn't go out there. How would she explain being in his room? Haley ran to the closet and hid in there. She was going to kill Jaime.

_Just breathe Haley. Just wait until he goes back down stairs and then you can leave…it's no big deal._

Just as she was about to peek out, she saw Nathan making his way towards the bathroom.

_Oh crap! This cannot be happening._

Nathan was walking towards the shower, which just happened to be located in front of her. She could see him start to remove the sweaty shirt he had on. His chest and back was all sweaty and his muscles glistened in the light.

_Oh wow!_

Haley felt the blush creep up on her face and she surely thought she would explode. There was no way she could stay in here until he got in the shower…naked. She forced herself to look away from his amazing body and became mad at herself that she was acting like a school girl. She was an adult and she was going to act like one. She saw that he was about to remove his shorts and that's when she threw the door open, without even thinking how she was going to explain her presence.

"Stop! Don't remove anymore clothing!"

Nathan nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard someone's voice and when he turned around he couldn't believe who was standing in front of him with her hands over her eyes.

"Haley? What are you doing here?"

He was happy that she was here, but the fact that she was in his bathroom didn't seem real clear to him. Haley started to move towards the door with her hand still over her eyes.

"I…uh…I brought Jaime to come get his pajamas and he said that you wouldn't be home and I was looking around and when I saw you I panicked and hid in here, but I didn't expect you to be getting undressed."

Nathan just looked at her with a smirk firmly planted on his face. That had to be the longest sentence he had ever heard.

"Haley you can take your hand down…I'm not naked."

Haley slowly lowered her hand and he could see that her face was already bright red. She looked great and she sure didn't look like the Haley James he remembered. He had always noticed her womanly curves before, but now she wore more form fitting clothes and he could tell she had a nice little body to go with the stylish outfit. Her hair was honey blonde instead of a dark auburn and she looked every bit the part of "Miss LA", but knew that deep down she was the same old Haley.

"I'm just going to go."

Nathan registered what she was saying and spoke up.

"No, wait…just wait down stairs okay and let me get a quick shower. I really want to talk to you Hales."

Haley closed her eyes at the nicknamed he used. Oh how she had missed the way he used to say it. She realized he was asking her to stay and she knew she didn't want to, but his voice was pleading and she found herself giving in. She was already letting him get his way.

Haley nodded her head and went to the living room and sat down on the sofa. She still had no idea where Jaime was. She figured he probably had something to do with this and was most likely hiding. She bit her lip and fiddled with her hands as she waited for him to come down. She had not expected their first meeting to be like that. She knew he was staring at her, which was why she had tried to get out of there so fast, plus he was half naked.

How could she be doing this? She wasn't ready to talk about what happened. Just thinking about how he treated her made her heart break all over again. She had to be strong and stand her ground. She had let him walk all over her before and she wasn't going to let it happen again. Things were different now; she was different now. He seemed to have changed also and she had to admit that he looked damn good still. He had his hair cut short like he did in high school and his body was still amazing. As he got older, he only seemed to get hotter.

Nathan couldn't believe what just happened. Here he thought he would have to stalk her to try and see her and she ends up in his closet. She looked great, but he could still see sadness that lingered in her eyes and he had to get used to seeing that; he was the one who put it there after all. He had no idea what he was going to say to her. He knew they still had a lot to talk about, but the wounds were still fresh. He hoped she stayed, but also saw that she was fighting her own battle inside her head on if she wanted to stay. At the thought that she could leave any moment, Nathan quickly finished his shower and put on a pair of jeans and a black polo shirt with his sneakers. He raced down the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was still there sitting on the couch.

"Sorry I took so long."

Haley was startled by his voice and looked up to see he had changed into jeans and a black polo.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I was hiding in your closet."

Nathan chuckled at her apology and saw a slight smile form on her face. It was a start. He started to move towards the couch and was about to sit down when she immediately stood up.

"I'm sorry Nathan, but I can't do this. I have to go."

Nathan was puzzled by her quick change in attitude and tried to get her to stay.

"Haley please stay…"

His voice drifted towards the end and Haley looked into his eyes. Nathan was shocked to see that she had tears pooled in her eyes and guilt washed over him.

"I just want to talk to you Hales…" Haley shook her head furiously at him.

"No Nathan…you can't do this. You can't beg me to stay and talk with you. I don't want to talk. I just want to leave everything the way it is."

Nathan shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. This was not going how he wanted it to.

"Maybe we can just start over? We don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to, but I want us to be friends again."

Haley could see that he was genuine, but her head was telling her no. Again she shook her head at him.

"We haven't been friends in a long time Nathan."

Nathan felt his heart constrict at the broken tone her voice had and hurt flashed in his eyes, but disappeared just as fast.

"Well can we at least try to get there again?"

Haley knew that she couldn't stay mad at him forever, but it was a big risk for her to let him back in. She was still hurt and mad as hell at him, but she didn't even have her own thoughts in order so she couldn't go off on him, at least not yet anyway.

"I don't think I can do that Nathan." Haley looked up and saw the hurt laced in his eyes.

She knew they needed to talk, but she just got home and she didn't want to dig up the past just yet. There would be plenty of time for that and she was not looking forward to it. This time around she would be guarding her heart and it would have to start here.

Nathan looked at Haley and could see she was doubting herself. This would not come easy and he had years of pain and regret to make up for.

He nodded his head at her, signaling he understood. Haley then started walking towards the door to leave.

"I never forgot you Haley…I couldn't. Just remember that."

Haley halted on her way to the door. He always did that. Just when she was so sure that she had made the right decision, he would say something like that. He would do that when they were kids and she would act like she was mad at him. He would immediately turn on his charm and it wasn't long before she started falling for it. Soon the charm was used for more serious matters, like moving in with him to help raise his son or putting her dreams on hold or even using her as his own "personal assistant". Those times meant more to her because along the way she had fallen in love with him and somewhere down the road Nathan began to take her for granted.

She turned to face him and she knew that was a desperate attempt on his part to keep her around. Her vision was becoming blurry from the tears, but she could see the hope on his face that maybe she had a change of heart.

"I never forgot you either Nathan…that's what sucks…I wanted to."

Nathan felt as if the wind had just been knocked out of his chest. Never had he heard Haley say something like that and the fact that she said it to him hurt like hell. He saw the tears in her eyes and he thought she might have changed her mind, but instead she only confirmed that she was still as hurt as the day she left.

Haley immediately went to the door and ran to the car. She could feel herself wanting to yell out in frustration and pain, but she didn't. She was mad at herself because of the guilt that washed over her after she said that to him. How could he have acted so careless with the way he treated her, but here she was trying to do the same to him and she was beating herself up? Life isn't fair.

Nathan stood there for what felt like forever after she left. There was tension between them and it only served to haunt him.

_Three years earlier…_

_"How are you Luke?"_

_Haley was currently talking to Lucas on the phone and trying to get dinner ready because Nathan would be home from the airport soon. He had been on the road for a game and now he was back for at least a week. She was so excited. She hadn't seen or spoken to him in two weeks. She tried to call him, but her calls were never returned. She understood he was busy, but it wasn't like him not to call or not speak to Jaime. So she hoped that making a homemade meal for him and having some family time would be what he needed. She had class earlier that day and had decided to take the day off at the café to clean the house._

_"Good…I'm just trying to put the finishing touches on my book. It's kind of crazy."_

_Haley could hear the excitement in her best friend's voice. She felt jealousy creep up at the thought that all of her friends were away and chasing their dreams, but it disappeared quickly. She was happy raising Jaime and living with Nathan. She had been living there for a year and they truly felt like a family, but lately Nathan had been withdrawing himself and Haley was having trouble getting him to open up._

_"That's great Luke. I'm proud of you." Lucas heard the sadness in Haley's voice and wondered what was bothering her._

_"Haley what's wrong?" Haley was always such a bad liar and she wanted to talk to Lucas, but she felt as if she was betraying Nathan. She was worried about him and she wanted to ask Lucas for help and see if he could talk to him._

_"It's Nathan. He's been withdrawn and moody lately. I'm worried about him. He hasn't called Jaime once since he's been gone."_

_Lucas sighed at the news Haley had given him. He knew Nathan was having a hard time, but it wasn't like him to go without speaking to Jaime for that long. He had been worried about Nathan also this past month. Dan's death earlier that month had a strong effect on Nathan. In the last few months of Dan's life, he and Nathan had actually become kind of close again and he was actually getting to know Jaime, but his HCM gave him problems and he passed away suddenly. Lucas had been speaking with Nathan just about every week and every time Nathan assured him that he was fine, but obviously he wasn't. _

_"Hales how long has he been like this?" _

_Haley knew what Lucas was trying to get at. She had noticed Nathan acting like this right after Dan passed away, but she had kept it from everyone. She didn't want them to know that they were struggling. Everyone had their own opinions about her living with Nathan and they all assumed it wouldn't work out, but she wanted to prove them wrong. Now she knew that she needed Lucas' help because the situation was getting worse._

_"Since Dan died." She heard Lucas sigh and could tell he was frustrated at her._

_"Why didn't you tell me sooner Haley? Has he been treating you bad?"_

_Haley became angry at Lucas' question. Everyone always assumed things with Nathan and she was sick of it. He was a great father and friend, but he was just going through a rough time. Maybe she shouldn't have told Lucas. _

_"You know what? Maybe I shouldn't have called you Luke."_

_"Wait Haley I didn't mean it like that. It's just…I know how Nathan gets when he puts his walls up and you should too. He's not easy to deal with."_

_Haley knew he was right. When Nathan put his walls up it was hard to get through to him. _

_"I know…I've been thinking of suggesting he go see someone, like a therapist. He needs to talk with someone."_

_"You know he won't go for it Hales. Besides, do you really think it's that serious?"_

_Haley knew that it was a big deal to go see a therapist, but Nathan had been pushing her away and even when he would talk to her he would only discuss business. Things just weren't the same and she wanted more than anything not to prove everyone right about him._

_"Yes I do. I really think it would be good…" Haley heard the front door open signaling Nathan's arrival._

_"Lucas I got to go. Nathan's home. I'll call you tomorrow."_

_"Okay Hales. Talk to you tomorrow and let me know how he's doing okay?"_

_"Okay…bye." With that Haley hung up the phone and turned to see Nathan standing in the kitchen entryway. He looked like hell. He's eyes were bloodshot and he had much more scruff on his face usual.._

_"Hey Nate, how was your flight?"_

_"Who was that?" Haley was startled by the gruff tone of his voice, but focused on answering his question. _

_"Um…that was Lucas. He was just telling me about his book. It's in the final stages of publication."_

_Nathan moved to set his bag on the counter and went straight to the fridge and pulled out a beer. Haley just watched him as he seemed in an almost robotic state and it scared her more than ever._

_"Are you hungry? I made pot roast for dinner."_

_Nathan just looked at her as if she had two heads. She took this time to really look into his eyes and she saw emptiness. She had never seen him so cold and emotionless. On television he seemed so happy playing and it seemed he put that front up for his friends and family too. _

_"I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed." Haley couldn't believe that he didn't at least want to see his son. She started to walk behind him as he made his way to the stairs._

_"Don't you want to see Jaime? He's upstairs sleeping…he knew his daddy was coming home today and he was so excited."_

_Nathan continued to walk up the stairs to his room and she followed him._

_"No…I will tomorrow." Nathan began to strip off his shirt and head for the shower. Haley still followed him not wanting to take no for an answer. She was becoming frustrated at the mask of indifference he was putting on. She wanted some kind of emotion from him._

_"Nathan will you wait a minute?" He turned around in the entryway of the bathroom and waited for her to continue. _

_"Look, I know that you've been having a hard time lately and I think you should see somebody…like a therapist."_

_She hadn't planned on asking him tonight, but his condition only seemed to cement her fears that she was slowly losing him. _

_Haley saw a flash of anger in his eyes and knew that she had hit a nerve. Nathan didn't like to talk about what happened to Dan and she knew he had too much pride to actually go, but thought she would at least suggest it. _

_When he finally answered her his voice was low and his words were short and it almost scared her at how cold he was._

_"I don't need to see anyone." Nathan slammed the door in her face and she felt the tears sting her eyes. Never had he disrespected her like this and she had no idea what to do. She was only nineteen years old and she felt as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She moved on here to help him raise a family that he couldn't do on his own, but now she was the one doing it on her own. She had school and a job at the café and taking care of Jaime, not to mention any requests that Nathan has for her. It was all becoming too much for her, but she would stay because she could see that her friend needed her, whether he knew it or not._

_Haley exited Nathan's room and went into Jaime's nursery. The boy was already a year old and she couldn't believe how much he looked like his father; there was no trace of Rachel in him. She walked to his crib and stared at his sleeping form. Over the past year he had become everything to her and her main goal now was to protect him from what was happening and the events that would come. She knew things would probably get worse and she could see hints of the old Nathan coming back. She didn't want to tell Lucas what happened or anyone else for that matter. This was her family now and she wanted to hold it together on her own; she just didn't know how she was going to do that._

* * *

Haley sat at the bar at Tric and looked on at the people that graced the dance floor. After she left Nathan's, she went back to Brooke and Lucas' and cried to Brooke about what had transpired between her and Nathan. Jaime had called her soon afterwards and apologized to her. She was never really mad at him anyway. It wasn't his fault his dad was a jackass. So now she was hanging out with her friends for a much needed night out after a stressful week and a killer outfit to go with it. She was wearing a fitted royal blue mini dress that had a corseted top that showed a fair amount of cleavage and stopped right above her thighs with black heels. Her hair was straightened and her make up was a little heavier than normal with darker eyeliner and redder lipstick. All in all she thought she looked pretty damn good.

She saw Peyton and Jake dancing with Brooke and Lucas and Mouth was sitting with his fiancée and Skillz at a booth. Haley had been sitting with them, but she needed a refill on her drink. She didn't usually drink, but she had decided that she had enough mayhem for today and would let loose with a cocktail or four.

Haley saw that Brooke was waving her over on the dance floor and she was about to go join them when the bartender handed her another drink. His name was Owen and she had been talking with him for the past fifteen minutes. He was gorgeous with dark hair and eyes and a body to die for.

"Owen I didn't order another drink." He smiled and winked at her as he started making his way back to the counter.

"That one is on me." She found herself giggling like a schoolgirl as he walked away. The alcohol was really doing a number on her. Haley then remembered about Brooke and hopped of the stool and made her way onto the dance floor. The guys were no where to be found and it was just Brooke and Peyton.

"Tutor-girl are you getting your flirt on with the hot bartender?"

Haley blushed at what Brooke said. It wasn't like her to be so open, but she felt like a change; something different from who she use to be, even if it was just for a night.

"Yes I was Brookie and he bought me a drink." Brooke playfully slapped Haley's arm.

"Well Peyton it seems Haley just might have a slut in her somewhere." Both Peyton and Brooke busted up laughing; they too had quite a bit of alcohol. Haley just glared at the two girls.

"I was not being slutty, just friendly." Brooke rolled her eyes at Haley's excuse.

"Please honey that excuse was invented by a slut, so find a new one." All three girls laughed and continued to dance.

Before Haley knew it, Brooke and Peyton had gone to get more drinks and so she decided to make a trip to the ladies room. She was able to get through the crowd and found the dimmed lighted hallway. Haley was just about to push the door open when a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. She had no idea who he was, but he was clearly drunk off his ass.

"Hey get your hands off of me!" Haley tried to shake his grip off, but he only held her tighter.

"No way baby. You are going home with me tonight." Haley couldn't believe this guy. He started to move his other hand along her thigh and that's when she knew she was in a lot more trouble than she thought. She felt his finger dip below her dress and she did the first thing she could think of and kneed him right in the crotch. He immediately released her arm and she tried to make a quick getaway, but he recovered quickly and he had her pinned up against the wall.

"You little bitch!" Haley saw him pull his hand back and she assumed he was going to hit her. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw that someone had held his hand back and wrestled him to the ground. She couldn't tell who the guy was and she was about to say thank you when Owen came up and saw what happened.

"Haley are you okay?" Haley saw that Owen was asking her something, but all she could focus on was the man that had saved her. His blue eyes pierced through her and she felt a shiver run up her spine as he surveyed her outfit.

"Haley?" This time Haley turned to Owen and saw that he was genuinely concerned about her.

"I'm fine Owen…the guy just got a little grabby." Owen looked at her skeptically and tried to tell if she was telling the truth.

"Honestly, I am fine." Owen seemed pleased and released a breath.

"Alright well I'm going to get him out of here then. You be careful okay?" Haley nodded at him as he picked up the guy and hauled him outside. She turned towards the owner of the blue eyes and found herself getting lost in them all over again.

"What are you doing here Nathan?" She hadn't meant to sound so harsh, especially after he just saved her, but she was getting annoyed with the fact the she couldn't seem to go anywhere without being reminded of him. She had to admit that he was looking good in a dark pair of jeans with a navy blue dress shirt, but she didn't keep her eyes on him for too long. Things were not going well. This was supposed to be a fun night to let loose and instead it has turned into the night from hell.

Nathan hadn't originally planned on coming tonight, but Lucas had called and told him that they would be going out, so he decided to tag along while his mother watched Jaime. Sure it may seem a little stalkerish, but he didn't really care and it's not like Haley had to find out anyway. One thing he had to admit was that she looked pretty damn sexy in that mini dress. The way it clung to her curves had his pants feeling a little too tight for his liking. He registered her question and couldn't help the sarcastic remark that fell off his tongue.

"Well your welcome…if that's what you meant to say."

Haley realized she sounded like a bitch and immediately retracted her statement.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I'm just surprised to see you."

Nathan was surprised that she apologized or that she was even talking to him for that matter. He noticed the red marks that were forming on her wrists and stepped closer to look at them.

"Are you okay Haley?" He gently grabbed her arm and the tingles that shot up them did not go unnoticed by her. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was worried about her and it warmed her heart.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken up, but I'll be okay." Nathan let go of her wrist and nodded his head.

"And thank you for what you did." Haley barely whispered the last part and she almost thought he didn't hear her, but when she saw the smile that graced his lips she knew he had.

Nathan looked into her eyes and he smiled at her and was relieved when she returned the gesture. He was starting to feel like they were making progress towards a new beginning. If only he could get her to trust him again.

"I'll always try to protect you Hales." At that moment Haley felt as if a knife had been stabbed into her heart at his words. She felt as if the walls were closing in on her and she had to make a run for it. She turned and began making her way to the entrance of the club, but that was easier said than done. She knew she should tell Brooke she was leaving, but she didn't feel like answering any questions. She would just call her later.

Haley could hear Nathan calling for her and he was probably right behind her as well, but she just couldn't take it anymore. As much as she tried to hide the feeling of betrayal in her eyes, she knew she failed and every time she looked in his she saw what use to be and she knew that wasn't fair to him. None of them were the same people anymore, but things were always different for her and Nathan from the beginning.

She finally made it outside and shivered when she felt the cool night breeze hit her skin. She had made it to the parking lot when she heard Nathan behind her again.

"Haley wait…talk to me." Haley halted and turned around sharply.

"I thought we discussed this already Nathan. I don't want to talk to you. I want you to stop trying to protect me or whatever it is your doing because you made that promise to me a long time ago and look where it got me!"

By this time Haley was nearly shouting her words and almost shaking at the pure anger that she felt towards him.

Nathan could understand where she was coming from and he woke up every day feeling the weight of how he treated her, but he was making an effort.

"Shit Haley I'm trying here okay," Nathan spoke up and matched her tone she had used with him.

"I miss you and I want you back in my life and I can never say sorry enough times, but give me a little credit that I am putting my ass on the line for you."

Haley was shocked that he had admitted all of that to her. She would be lying if she said she wasn't happy to here him say those things and she did feel slightly guilty for the way she had been treating him, but it wasn't enough and she didn't know what would be.

"I understand what you are saying Nathan, but it's just not enough. You cannot continue to say things to me like you said back in the club." Haley looked down at the disappointment she saw in his eyes. "I should go," she whispered.

Haley turned around and started to walk towards a waiting cab. Nathan saw where she was headed and spoke up.

"Haley let me drive you home."

"No that's okay." She continued to make her way towards the cab and he followed her.

"Please Hales…I don't want you to be by yourself, not after what happened back there."

Haley knew he was right. After what happened she was pretty shaken up and who knew how much a cab fair would be. She really didn't want to ride with him, but she didn't want to drag all of her friends away and have them worry about her. She decided that a fifteen minute car ride with him wouldn't be so bad. She turned around and Nathan led the way to his range rover as he signaled for it to unlock. He walked around to open the door for her and she thanked him with a smile. Nathan made his was back to the driver side and started the car.

The car ride was silent and the feeling was awkward. Nathan didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to talk to her, but knew that his words had already gotten him into a lot of trouble already. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw that she was staring intently at the passing scenery.

They approached a red light and Nathan took this as an opportunity to really study her. She looked completely different. She looked gorgeous and he felt that familiar feeling within him whenever she was around and that distinct tightness in his pants. Her breasts were pushed up and he was glad that there wasn't too much cleavage showing. He saw her cross her legs and he felt his mouth go dry. Looking at Haley like this reminded him of another particular moment in time.

_Eight years earlier…_

_"Dude this year is going to rock." Seventeen year old Lucas and Nathan were currently heading to the beach for their year-end-summer-get-together that they had with their group of friends. It was a tradition that started when Lucas and Nathan became friends and the two cliques came together. It turns out that Peyton, Jake, and Tim were actually pretty cool and they all got along with the guys from the Rivercourt and Brooke and Haley. School was going to start next week and that meant that Haley and Brooke were finally going to the same school as everyone else. They would be freshman and everyone else would be juniors. _

_Nathan smirked and agreed with his brother. "I know man. Basketball is going to be kick ass this year."_

_They had just made it up the hill and could now see that just about everyone was there except for Haley and Brooke who were usually late anyways. They raced down to meet their friends and immediately the guys started to play football. Peyton sat off to the side and sketched in her drawing book while she waited for the girls to arrive._

_The guys decided that after twenty minutes of playing they were going to get the bonfire started. Nathan noticed that neither Haley nor Brooke had shown up yet._

_"Hey Lucas have you seen Haley at all?" Lucas looked up from gathering up the wood and let his eyes travel around in search of his best friend._

_"I haven't seen her man, but she and Brooke just got back from summer camp so they might still be settling in."_

_Nathan had forgotten that they went to summer camp. He had to go to basketball camp per request of Dan and hadn't seen Haley all summer. Ever since the day that they first officially met they had been pretty much inseparable. They all just clicked, especially him and Haley, which he did not see coming. She was different from any other girl his age or her age for that matter. She wasn't afraid to be funny and act silly around him or put him in his place and he wasn't afraid to be vulnerable around her. They were the perfect opposites, even in the physical sense. It seemed that once he hit puberty he just kept on growing and was already a foot taller than her, but he loved that fact. They were Naley, as Brooke called them, and everyone else seemed to have caught on to the nickname as well because that was all they called them now. _

_Nathan had gone back to setting up the bonfire, but stopped when he heard Haley's voice. He turned around and only caught a glimpse of her because Peyton and Brooke were blocking his view. Lucas and him stayed back to give the girls some time and resumed setting up the bonfire. All of the sudden Nathan felt added weight on his back and a loud thump as whatever it was collided with him. He turned his head the best he could and saw that it was Haley giggling at him. Her legs wrapped around his middle and he put his hands underneath to support her._

_"Hey stranger…Did you miss me Mr. Blue Eyes?" Nathan laughed at Haley's nickname for him. She only used it on occasion, but he loved it none the less._

_"Damn Hales what did they feed you at this camp? Big Macs?" Haley opened her mouth in shock and punched him in the shoulder._

_"Ow…okay I was just kidding. I did miss you." Haley laughed at his lame attempt at acting like she really hurt him and then put her mouth next to his ear._

_"That's better. Now help me down so I can give you a proper hug." Nathan helped her off his back and he turned around to hug her. He barely got a good look at her before she launched herself in his arms. He noticed that there was something different about this hug though. His hands were resting lightly above her butt and for the first time he felt that she actually had a butt or had grown one. He also felt her more prominent curves in her hips and pressed against his chest were her breasts, but it seemed those were traded in for a bigger model because he would have remembered those. Haley had totally hit puberty over the summer and he had only seen her backside, but he loved it. _

_Nathan could feel his swim trunks get a little tighter and he hoped she didn't notice. He was trying to distract himself and a disturbing thought entered his mind. Why did he find Haley attractive? Sure he had noticed she was a girl, a pretty girl, but when they were younger he always thought of her like a sister and now he is checking her out like the guys he use to beat up when he caught them doing it. Maybe it was just the fact that he was a hormonal teenage boy, but it seemed different. _

_Haley finally released her grip and moved to stand in front of him. Nathan was finally able to get a good look at her and let his eyes roam freely over her body. Her hair was a reddish brown color, most likely from being out in the sun and her skin was glowing with a sun kissed tan. He then focused on what she was wearing. She had on a white wife beater and khaki shorts with black flip flops. He could see her bathing suit through her tank top and he could also see the extra cup sizes she had acquired. She looked really hot. Nathan finally rested his eyes back on her face and almost blushed at the smirk she was giving him._

_"I know you want me Scott." Haley laughed and winked at him. Nathan decided to get her back for her teasing and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder._

_"Nathan Royal Scott put me down right now!" He started to run towards the water and acted like he was going to throw her in, but when her fists collided with his back he immediately put her down and began rubbing the red area._

_"Dammit Hales…How many times do I have to tell you not to punch like that. Your little fists fucking hurt."_

_"Don't be such a baby Nathan. Besides, you were going to throw me in the water and I don't want to get in yet."_

_Both smirked at each other and Nathan realized how much he had missed her and their banter over the summer. Nathan slung his arm around Haley and they began walking back up towards the beach with their friends. _

_"You look different Hales." Haley stopped and narrowed her eyes at him._

_"Good or bad different?" Nathan pulled her back towards him and started walking again._

_"Good different." Haley looked up at him and couldn't read his expression._

_"Well what's different about me?" Haley was expecting him to say that maybe she seemed more mature or that her hair was lighter, but what he said had her blushing and punching him again._

_"Well your boobs are way bigger." Nathan just laughed as Haley turned the darkest shade of red he had ever seen. He loved to rile her up. _

_Haley turned her back on him and started to walk away with a pout on her face. He could be too honest sometimes and she hated discussing things like that, especially with Nathan. She hoped that maybe he would find her more attractive, but he only seemed to be teasing her. Haley had realized that she had a crush on Nathan last year and tried to push it away, but it was hard when they constantly hung out and he was so damn sexy. When they had first got to the beach she had noticed him setting up the bonfire and he looked so good in black swimming trunks and no shirt. The sun glistened off his sweaty skin and she for sure thought she would faint at the sight. But of course he probably only sees her as a little sister, like the other guys. _

_"Haley wait up." Nathan ran to catch up with her and again slung his arm around her and her arms stayed by her side. She was clearly not happy with him._

_"Hales I'm sorry…I didn't mean to embarrass you." Haley heard the apologetic tone in his voice and cracked a small smile. _

_"Come one Haley talk to me." Nathan saw her smile and knew that she wasn't really mad at him. She finally turned towards him and let her arm swing around his back._

_"Okay, okay…stop begging…it doesn't suit you." Haley laughed at Nathan's shocked face and pulled him tighter to her._

_"We better get up to the bonfire before they send a rescue team out for us." Nathan nodded his head in agreement and they both walked in comfortable silence back up the beach. _

Before Nathan knew it, they arrived at Lucas and Brooke's. Haley reached for the door and was about to step out when he stopped her.

"Haley…" She turned and looked at him expectantly.

"I just want you to know that I know I messed up with us, but things are different now and I'm going to do everything I can to help you see that."

Haley listened intently to what he had to say. His eyes gave everything away and when she looked in them she saw nothing but truth. She was too exhausted to argue with him and instead just nodded her head.

"Thanks for the ride Nathan." She stepped onto the concrete and made her way up the driveway.

Nathan watched her retreating form. When she had left he had realized something…he had fallen in love with her. He was just too stupid or blind to see that she was one of the best things to happen to him. She believed that he wanted their friendship back and he did want that, but more than ever he wants to be with her and have their family back. He saw her go into the house and he took the car out of park. On the way home he vowed to himself that he would show her that she could trust him and open up her heart to him again, only this time he would take it and never let it go.


	6. It's Only the Beginning Baby

Hey guys...so sorry for the long wait. I had the last week of summer school to deal with and then a week later I started school again! I really love this story and I have so many ideas for it so I don't want you guys to think that I am giving up. I would really love it if I could get more reviews in. I never really understood why reviews mattered so much, but now I know. They really give inspiration to write. Anyways, here is some Naley for you and there wil be a little bit more revealed about their past in each chapter. So make sure to review and thanks so much to those of you who reviewed last time!

PS-The season premiere was good, but the lack of Naley was disappointing (I thought).

Disclaimer-Nothing

* * *

"So how many bands do we have signed up for auditions?" Haley and Peyton were currently at the studio working. It was two weeks after the Tric incident and although her friends were worried about her, Haley assured them that she was fine. She had seen Nathan a couple of times at Lucas' and they were able to make small conversation, but it never went any further. Haley was now helping Peyton set up for a big concert they were putting together at Tric to find some new talent. Peyton looked up from the sheet she was analyzing and answered Haley's question.

"Um…about twenty…so we're going to have to narrow it down to about ten, if we can."

Haley nodded her head and Peyton went back to looking at the sheet of paper. Haley glanced around and noticed the piano in the corner of the room and started to walk towards it. She sat down on the bench and her fingers itched to touch the keys. As she laid her fingers in position, the starting notes of an unknown melody began to fill the studio. Peyton looked up and saw Haley in deep concentration and playing one of the most beautiful tunes she had ever heard. She studied Haley for a minute and decided to get up and join her on the bench.

Haley felt Peyton sit next to her and she put her hands in her lap. They sat in silence until Peyton asked her a question.

"So have you talked to him yet?" Haley looked down at her hands and shook her head. She had told Peyton and Brooke all about what happened with her and Nathan at Tric, but had yet to really discuss what happened the day she left. Haley looked back towards Peyton and saw that she was waiting for her to elaborate.

"I haven't really talked to him since that night at Tric. It's been kind of awkward."

Peyton nodded in understanding and she saw in Haley's eyes how broken up she was about this. She decided to try to get Haley to open up. She knew Haley and if she had it her way she would never talk about anything and Peyton knew that was not good for her.

"How are things with Jaime?" Haley's face immediately lightened up at the mention of the small boy.

"Good. We spend so much time together. It's almost like I never left."

"What about Rachel? Have you guys heard from her?" Haley tensed a little at the mention of her name. It was still hard for her to understand how Rachel could have no involvement in her son's life.

"I know she still sends him birthday cards and Christmas cards, but that is about it. Occasionally he will get a letter, but she's never visited him and he's never seen her."

Peyton shook her head. She knew the moment that Nathan got involved with Rachel that it would not end well.

"And does Jaime know…I mean have you guys explained it to him?"

"He use to ask when he was younger and Nathan and I always said we would be honest with him and make sure he understood that it was not his fault that she didn't stay." Haley paused and sighed thinking back to the many times she would explain their situation to him.

"I think he started asking when he was older just so he could get assurance that it wasn't that she didn't love him or want him, you know?"

Peyton nodded and allowed Haley to continue.

"I don't know if he still asks about her, but I always use to send her pictures of him because I know that even though she walked out on him, she is still a mother and she wants to know how he is doing."

Peyton smiled and put her arm around Haley.

"That's you Haley…always looking out for others."

Haley smiled a sad smile. That statement use to make her feel good, but now it made her upset at herself. She had done that all her life and she was tired of doing it. She was tired of taking care of other people and ignoring her own needs. Haley once again let her fingers grace the keys of the piano and let the notes take her away.

_Four and a half years earlier…_

_There was loud music playing and couples on the dance floor grinding up against each other. The smell of alcohol and the occasional vomit wafted through Haley's nostrils. She was currently attending her first college party at Duke with Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, and all the guys from the Rivercourt. She was excited at first, but after witnessing a number of drunken fights and some baby making going on, she was done for the night, not to mention that her feet were killing her. She had let Brooke dress her and she now regretted it. Her jeans were almost like a second skin, her black vest top showed off a little too much cleavage even with a small white undershirt, and the wedges she was wearing made her feet numb and she had only been there for twenty minutes. Haley decided to go in search of Brooke and Lucas and maybe find Nathan, considering she hadn't seen him yet._

_Haley maneuvered her way through the crowd and ended up on the back porch where Brooke and Lucas were talking and giggling with each other and Nathan was talking up some blonde girl. Haley just rolled her eyes and decided to try to find Peyton instead._

_Nathan was currently acting as if he was interested in what the blonde girl had to say, but all he could focus on was the fact that her boobs were basically up to her chin and about to pop out. He was laying down the charm like he always did and it was working like magic. He glanced around the party to see if there was any place he could take her so they could fuck already and he noticed Haley turning to walk back inside. He immediately cut the girl off and made some lame excuse about having to go to the bathroom and caught up with Haley._

_Haley had almost made it to the kitchen when she felt a rather large arm around her and she couldn't help but roll her eyes._

_"Look…I already told you Damien that I will not have sex with you, okay?"_

_Haley turned to look at who she thought was Damien, a guy who was on the basketball team with Lucas and Nathan, but was surprised to see none other than Nathan Scott with a very pissed off look on his face. _

_"Has West been bothering you Hales? Do I need to talk to him?"_

_Haley giggled at the anger in Nathan's voice. He and Luke were so overprotective when it came to her and guys. She might as well have a little fun with them._

_"Actually…he seems really nice and I was actually looking for him so that I could take him upstairs."_

_They had continued walking to the kitchen until Nathan heard what Haley said and immediately stopped in his tracks. Haley was finding it very hard to keep a straight face._

_"He said he had something to show me. Something he said would make me drop to my knees, whatever that means."_

_Haley said it as if it was no big deal and Nathan was looking at her as if it was the biggest deal. Lucas entered a second later and could see that Nathan didn't look happy._

_"What's up guys?" Nathan turned towards Lucas and pulled him closer so that he could tell him, what Haley assumed, she just told Nathan. Within seconds she saw Lucas' face get the same kind of anger in his eyes and she almost busted out in laughter right there. Brooke then came up behind her and glanced at the guys._

_"What got in their jock strap?" Haley pulled Brooke to her and whispered her devious actions. Brooke laughed and gave her a high five as the guys started to look around._

_"What are you guys looking for?" Lucas looked at Brooke and then answered her question._

_"We're looking for Damien so that we can beat the living shit out of him."_

_Haley realized that she could probably get Damien hurt and she didn't want that; he was actually a nice guy, just a little flirtatious. The guys started to walk away and Haley immediately grabbed their arms and pulled them back._

_"Wait you guys…don't do anything…I was just kidding." Both Lucas and Nathan seemingly relaxed at Haley's confession, but that was not long lived._

_"Haley why the hell would you tell us something like that?" Nathan had a stern look in his eye and Haley was upset that he was acting like it was her fault. They are the ones who are so protective._

_"You guys act like I can't take care of myself…you both should just pee on me and call me yours." Lucas grimaced at the mental picture that formed, while Nathan just smirked at her. He knew that he and Lucas could get out of hand, but they just wanted to look out for her. That was something they had always agreed on. Nathan knew that for him it was more than the need to protect her…it was jealousy and he didn't know where it was coming from. _

_"Come on Lucas…you can come and protect me." Lucas turned around as Brooke was dragging him away and shouted out an apology to Haley. Nathan stayed with Haley and continued to just smirk at her. _

_"What are you smirking at? I'm not completely happy with you right now." Haley narrowed her eyes at Nathan for any type of response to what she just said, but got nothing. She blew out a frustrated breath and turned to walk away. Nathan reached out for her arm and spun her back towards him. She continued to look down stubbornly and he tipped her chin upwards to meet his eyes._

_"I'm sorry too Hales…I just want to look out for you." Haley's face softened at his words. It was a pattern between them. She would get angry and he would turn on his charm and she would accept his apology. There were plenty of times when she had to put him in his place and she wasn't afraid to do that, but she had started becoming like one of those girls that chase after him and hang off his every word. Her "crush" had only seemed to intensify as the years went on and she was starting to worry if she would ever get over Nathan Scott._

_Haley nodded her head at him and he pulled her into his embrace. They walked into the kitchen with all of their friends and immediately jumped into conversation. Haley was talking with Brooke and Peyton about this new clothing store that opened up and how they should go tomorrow. She was only half listening because when she turned to look in Nathan's direction she saw that he was talking to Rachel Gattina. She was the same age as Nathan and a cheerleader for the Blue Devils. Everyone knew that she had an attraction for Nathan, but apparently they had yet to hook up. Haley supposed they were playing that "hot" and "cold" game with each other._

_"Hello…Haley." Haley snapped back to her conversation with Brooke and Peyton when she heard her name being called. She saw that both of her friends were giving her knowing looks._

_"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Peyton and Brooke raised their eyebrows at her. Peyton decided she would enlighten her friend. _

_"We saw you sending daggers into Ms. Gattina's back over there. Would that have anything to do with the fact that she is flirting it up with your BFF slash potential BF?" _

_Haley just smirked at her friends attempt to beat around the bush. They would always try to lay subtle hints around that she and Nathan had a "thing" going. Haley always ignored them. She was use to people speculating about her and the Scott brothers. _

_"I wasn't 'sending daggers' as you like to call it. I was just wondering how what she was wearing could constitute as clothing."_

_All three girls turned and looked at Rachel. She was currently whispering something into Nathan's ear and he had his hand resting on her ass. She had on a barely there jean skirt with a very revealing v-neck top. Overall, she looked like a cheap slut._

_"I can't believe that Nathan actually buys into her bullshit." Peyton and Haley nodded their heads in agreement with Brooke's statement. It was true. Rachel was big trouble and nothing good could come out of being involved with her, even Nathan knew that, but he wasn't thinking with the right head._

_Haley gave one last glance in their direction and immediately regretted her decision to do so. She saw Nathan walking towards the upstairs with Rachel following close behind. Haley felt the jealousy course through her veins. She was becoming use to that feeling too. The next emotion to follow was disappointment. Haley knew that Nathan was so much better than that, but he would always lose himself in the parties and girls that came with being a college basketball star. She was the one that had to pull him back down and that was becoming far too often for her. She just hoped that he would get it out of his system and that would be the end of it._

* * *

Haley walked into the front door of Brooke and Lucas' house and threw her purse on the table by the door. She was exhausted from working at the studio. She had been up since five am working on songs and putting together the big concert. It was now seven pm and it didn't look like anyone was home, but she saw all the cars were here, including Skillz's car. Haley heard voices coming from the back patio and realized they were outside. She took a quick glance in the mirror to make sure that she at least looked presentable before she went out there. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a white crisp blouse with her sleeves rolled up and black pumps. Her makeup was light and natural and she decided to throw her hair into a messy bun. She began to make her way outside and she could make out Lucas and Brooke's voices along with Jaime's and Skillz's.

Haley reached the door to the patio and saw that it was slightly ajar. She could see Lucas on the grill while Brooke was setting up the table and Jaime was playing basketball with Skillz. She pushed the door open and made her way to the table where Brooke was. Brooke looked up at the sound of heels on the patio and saw Haley walking towards her.

"Hey rock star. How was your first day in the studio?" Haley smiled at Brooke and began to help her set up the plate settings on the table.

"It was good, although I am pretty exhausted." Brooke smiled sympathetically at her friend. She could see on Haley's face that she was tired, but she also noticed that special glint in her eye when she talked about music.

"Hay-Hay you're here!" Haley turned around and saw Jaime barreling up the steps of the patio towards her. She dropped the plates she was holding and scooped the little boy up into her arms.

"Hey Jay-Jay." Haley placed Jaime back down on front of her and fixed his red cape he had tied around his neck. Skillz had followed Jaime up the stairs and stood off to the side. Haley noticed him standing there and pulled him into a hug.

"How are you doing Skillz?" Skillz pulled back and answered Haley.

"Pretty good James…How you doin'?"

"I'm good." Before they could continue their conversation Jaime interrupted them.

"Skillz will you help me show Haley what I learned about basketball today?" Haley smirked at the puppy dog eyes Jaime was giving Skillz.

"Okay lil' man…let's show her." Both boys took off towards the mini basketball court Luke had in his backyard and Haley sat down and watched with joy and pride. Jaime was growing up so fast and before she knew it he would be graduating high school. The thought made Haley teary eyed and she immediately blocked it out. She continued to watch until Lucas announced that dinner was ready and they all ate together outside. Afterwards, Haley volunteered to clean the dishes since Brooke set everything up and Luke cooked. Once she was done she made her way to the living room and saw Jaime sitting on the couch by himself.

"Honey what are you doing out here by yourself? Where is everyone else?"

"They are talking outside and it got boring so I decided to come inside and wait for you."

Haley smiled at the cuteness that was Jaime. She made her way over to the couch and sat down beside him. He immediately cuddled up against her side. Haley noticed him playing with his hands and knew that something was bothering him. She remembered the last time they were like this and that moment broke her heart. She hoped it wasn't a repeat of her first night back. Haley stilled his hands and looked down into his innocent blue eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Jaime met Haley's gaze and spoke up.

"Will you tell me the story again about my mama?" Haley visibly tensed at Jaime calling Rachel that. She knew that he didn't mean it as a term of endearment, but for her to even be called a mother was wrong.

"Why the sudden interest again Jaime?" Jaime started to play with hem of her shirt as he explained his reason.

"She sent me another letter. I told Daddy I didn't want to read it yet." Haley nodded her head. She understood why Rachel would send letters, but she had no idea what kind of effect that had on a small boy. Haley could see that he was confused and this was one of those times that she had explained to Peyton earlier that day. Jaime was starting to doubt himself again and Haley wondered if maybe they shouldn't have let Rachel send him things, seeing as how it only served to upset him.

Haley took a deep breath and debated on whether or not she should tell him the story of their past again. This was a lot for a young boy, but she could see that he needed that confirmation that he wasn't unwanted and that he was loved. Haley thought back to that time and prepared herself.

"James…your mom left because she couldn't handle it. She knew that she couldn't give you all the nice things like your toys, clothes, or a nice home like your daddy could. That is why she left. She did it for you…I'm not saying what she did was right, but she was trying to help you."

Outside Nathan had pulled up to Lucas' house to pick up Jaime and saw that there was only one light coming from the living room. He walked up to the door and opened it. At first he heard nothing, but as he walked in further he could make out Jaime's and Haley's voices from the living room. He peeked around the corner and saw that Jaime was up against Haley's right side and he was staring intently up at her. They looked like they were having a serious discussion, so Nathan lingered in the shadows and listened intently.

"Your parents really tried to stay together for you and your dad even bought the house you live in now so that you guys could live there as a family, but your mom got scared. She realized she wasn't ready."

Haley made sure that he was okay and saw Jaime hang his head down at her words. She gently grabbed his chin and made eye contact with him.

"Jaime…I want you to understand something…I don't want you to ever feel like you aren't good enough because you are and you have so many people who care about you."

Jaime nodded his head and leaned into her embrace. Haley wrapped her arms around him and began to lightly hum an old lullaby. She used to do that when he was a baby and it would always put him right to sleep.

Nathan heard the rest of their conversation and then he heard Haley start to hum. He closed his eyes as he let her voice soothe him as well.

_Eight years earlier…_

_"Wow…it got crazy out there." Haley stepped in her home and opened the door wider to allow Nathan to come inside. They had been on their way to the Rivercourt when it started pouring outside. They immediately ran back to her house to get shelter from the rain and dry off._

_Nathan shook his head to get some of the rain out of his hair and looked over at Haley, who was closing the front door. Ever since their bonfire a couple months ago, Nathan had been much more aware of her body and what she did with it. He always put it down to the fact that he was a guy and guys looked at anything with tits, but lately he couldn't shake a butterfly feeling when she was around. It didn't help that they were now alone in her house and that he could see every curve of her body through her soaked clothing. Oh…he was in trouble now._

_"Let's go get some towels." Haley began making her way up the stairs and Nathan followed, but made sure to keep his eyes down instead of on her ass. They made it up the stairs and Haley went to the bathroom while Nathan went into her room. He went straight to her dresser and to the second drawer down to grab come clothes of his that he always kept at her house. He had started keeping some of his things here because it seemed he was always at her house anyway. If he could help it, he didn't want to be at his house so a majority of the time he would stay at Haley's house when her parents were gone, which was often._

_He opened the drawer and to his surprise he found bras and underwear instead. He was about to close the drawer before Haley came in, but something caught his eye. He fingered the material and then lifted it completely out of the drawer with one finger. It was a black and red lace bra. It was nothing too outrageous, but it looked as if it didn't belong in the drawer full of nude and white bras. This little discovery certainly didn't help matters._

_"What are you doing with that?" Nathan turned at Haley's voice and could feel the embarrassment creep up, but soon masked it with confidence as he always did._

_Haley walked to him and threw the bra back in the drawer and slammed it shut. Nathan smirked at how the blush formed on her face._

_"I was just looking for my stuff when that thing you call a bra was staring back at me. When did you get that one Hales and how come I've never seen you wear it?"_

_Haley narrowed her eyes at him and threw a towel at the smirk that adorned his face._

_"That was a gift from Taylor and I don't wear it for anyone okay?" Taylor had given the bra to her as a present for her fifteenth birthday that was a few months ago. Haley went to her dresser and opened the third drawer down instead. _

_"I moved your things down here because my mother almost found your stuff the other day and I didn't want to have to explain that."_

_Nathan nodded his head and went to the drawer to pull put some dry clothes. Haley had already changed into a pair of jeans and a Duke T-shirt, most likely one of his. She always stole his shirts, but claimed that since they were at her house that it was fair game._

_"I'm going to go downstairs and make some hot chocolate while you get dressed."_

_Haley started to leave the room and had almost made it to the door when she turned back around._

_"And no more peeking through my underwear you perv." She threw him one of her own smirks and bounced down the hall. Nathan just shook his head at her. He got that feeling in his stomach again and he tried to push it away. He wasn't falling for Haley. She was more like a sister to him than a girl he was attracted to. He was going to leave for college next year anyway and he would have quite a selection of girls to occupy his time. This thing with Haley is nothing._

_He finished getting dressed and made his way downstairs to the living room. He saw Haley sitting at the old piano with two mugs of hot chocolate beside her and she was lightly playing and humming a song. He always knew she had a great voice, but she would never sing for anybody. Occasionally he's caught her singing out loud to the radio or even heard her in the shower, but she would never do it intentionally in front of someone._

_He walked to the piano and sat down in a chair beside it and just watched her. She had her eyes closed and had yet to even notice him. Nathan watched the way her lips would curl and how her eyebrows knitted together in concentration. She looked beautiful. He saw her eyes open and she immediately jumped back when she met his icy blue orbs._

_"Nathan you scared the hell out of me!" She punched him lightly on the arm and the familiar redness on her cheeks began to appear. Nathan didn't laugh or smile, but instead kept his eyes glued to hers._

_"What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face or what?" Haley went to wipe at her face when Nathan reached out and grabbed her hand._

_"Will you sing for me Hales?" Haley could feel the electricity course through her veins and the way that he was staring at her was making her blush bloom all over. Nathan had asked her to sing for him plenty of times, but something was different about this._

_"No I can't…I'm too embarrassed." She went to pull her hand away, but Nathan kept it firmly planted in his. His eyes were piercing right through her and she could see the desperation in them, almost as if he needed to hear her sing. She found herself nodding her head at him and he released her hand so that she could play._

_She gave him one last look and then rested her fingers on the keys and began to gently strike the keys. It was a simple song; nothing too extraordinary, but not too simple either. It fit her voice perfectly and Nathan couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so in tune with her movements and in such deep concentration. It felt comforting to have her singing for him, just him, and he felt a special pride for that._

_In a matter of minutes Haley had finished singing and turned to gage his reaction. She found him smiling lightly at her. It wasn't a smirk or a teasing smile, but a genuine one and that made her feel like she was on top of the world. Music was so important to her and she didn't know what she would do if she didn't have it in her life or the people that inspired her._

_Nathan saw her fidgeting slightly and could tell that she was nervous and perhaps embarrassed. He reached out and placed his hand on her cheek. Haley leaned into his touch and fought back the moan that was threatening to escape from his touch. She rested her eyes on his and saw that they were a dark shade of blue. He lightly stroked his thumb over her cheek and huskily whispered to her._

_"That was beautiful Hales." _

_There was a loud crash of thunder and both Haley and Nathan jumped apart at the interruption. Nathan cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. He had no idea what to do now. The moment was clearly ruined and he found he was pretty disappointed._

_"So you want to watch a movie?" It was a lame thing to ask and was slightly awkward, but when he saw Haley laughing, he relaxed._

_Haley shook her head at his attempt to make it less awkward and laughed. Boys._

_"Sure Nate…let's watch a movie."_

_They both moved to the couch and settled under a blanket with their hot chocolate. Haley occasionally peeked over at him, but his eyes remained on the screen. She had no idea what just happened, but it seemed that they were just going to pretend as if it never happened. The story of her life._

_Nathan could tell that she was looking at him and he knew that she was probably thinking the same thing he was. What just happened? He convinced himself that it was just a momentary lapse in judgment, but something kept pulling at him. Again he just chose to ignore it. This thing, whatever it was, would pass…it had too._

"What are you doing?" Nathan was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone talking to him. He realized it was Haley and she was looking at him from her spot on the couch. Jaime was now sound asleep and she had positioned him to lie along the length of it. Nathan finally found his voice and answered back.

"I…uh…came to pick up Jaime, but you guys were talking and I didn't want to interrupt."

"You were standing there the whole time?" Nathan could tell that she was getting a little defensive and he moved into the living room so that he could whisper.

"Not the whole time…Just what you told him about Rachel."

Haley looked down slightly embarrassed, but soon met his eyes at his words.

"Thank you for what you said. You know I was never good at explaining our situation to him."

Haley looked down and smiled slightly and looked back up at Nathan. He was standing in the entryway of the living room with his hands shoved in his pockets and shifting his feet. She stood up and was about to say something when she saw that Jaime was stirring from his sleep. Nathan came to his side and gently picked him up in his arms.

"I'm going to take him upstairs into his room he has here." Haley nodded her head and watched as the young father carried his son up to his surrogate room.

Haley fell back on the couch and released a breath. She was so embarrassed that he had heard their conversation and that he had heard her singing. She didn't like singing in front of people and she had only sang in front of a select few throughout the years. She smoothed out her white blouse as she heard footsteps on the stairs. She looked up and saw that Nathan was standing in the entryway again.

"May I?" Nathan pointed towards the couch she was sitting at and Haley nodded her head and moved over to allow him to sit.

"I've been wanting to talk to you Hales." Nathan stopped to get her reaction and saw that she was waiting for him to continue.

"I've been thinking about what you said and I understand completely, but I can't stand not seeing or talking to you. And even when I do see you it's always tense and awkward and I don't want that. I don't want Jaime to see us like that either."

Haley listened intently to what he was saying and silently agreed with him on the last part.

"I know we have a lot to get through, but I at least want us to be civil with each other, if not for us then for our friends and family."

Nathan could see that she was thinking about what he had just suggested and knew that there was a strong possibility that she would turn him down. She had every right to, but he had no other options. He saw her emotions play out on her face and could see that she was struggling to let him back in.

Haley fought between her heart and her head. She knew that he was right. This wasn't only affecting them, but their friends and Jaime also. Her head was telling her not to trust him, but her heart wanted to take that leap in hopes that this time around her feelings for him would be reciprocated. It was risky and she almost didn't survive the last time around, but perhaps this time she could be civil with him and still keep him at a distance so that he couldn't hurt her. It was all so confusing and when she finally looked into his eyes she saw a desperate need in them. It was all too familiar and she almost refused him then, but the sight of a foam basketball in the corner caught her eye and she thought about Jaime. He was suffering too and he wasn't stupid. He knew something was up and she felt guilty for laying that on him. It was unintentional, but the guilt did not waiver.

After what felt like hours, Haley finally met his eyes and nodded her head.

"Okay Nathan…we can try…for Jaime and our friends."

Nathan released a long breath and didn't try to hold back the smile that graced his lips. Haley smiled also, but it didn't reach her eyes like he knew it could. He wanted to hug her and kiss her and tell her it would all be alright and that she could trust him, but he didn't want to push it. They had made a lot of progress tonight and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Thank you Hales." Haley smiled sadly and stood up and started walking towards the stairs, but stopped to face him one last time.

"Don't thank me…thank your son. I'm going to bed." Nathan watched her climb the stairs and disappear. He knew what she meant. She was implying that she was doing this all for Jaime, but he knew better. She wore her emotions on her sleeve and she didn't even know it. This was not how he wanted it, but he would take it for now. He would rebuild her trust and win back her heart.

Just then Lucas walked into the living room and saw his brother with a goofy ass smile on his face.

"What's up with you little brother? And where are Jaime and Haley?"

Nathan stood up and started walking towards the front door.

"They went to bed. Jaime passed out earlier and is in his room."

"Okay but that doesn't explain why you look like you just took a giant whiff from a gas tank."

Nathan laughed at Lucas' lame joke and patted him on the back. "Let's just say I'm going to be spending a lot more time at your house."

Lucas looked at him perplexed and followed him to the door. "What do you mean Nathan? What did you do?"

Instead of getting an answer he just got another smile. This cheery side of Nathan was starting to annoy him. He watched his brother drive away and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Whatever his brother had done he knew it had to involve Haley. That was the only person who could get him to smile like that. It looks like the drama was only just beginning.


	7. A Work In Progress

Hey guys...so sorry for the wait. I almost had this chapter done two weeks ago, but my computer crashed and we had to put it in the shop. Luckily all my saved work was there. Anyway, sorry in advance for any mistakes b/c I really wanted to get this chapter out this week. Thank you to those of you who reviewed and please take the time to do that again for this chapter. Thanks again...

Disclaimer-Nada

* * *

The cars whizzed by and the cool fall breeze could be felt even in the car. Haley was currently driving her new black range rover on an all too familiar road. It had been a month since her and Nathan decided to be "civil" and it was actually going well. At first it had been awkward for her, but he came around more and they did things with Jaime like they use to and it all started to feel comfortable again. There were still times that Haley freaked out and she knew that it wasn't fair to Nathan. He was trying and she was too, but she couldn't help it when the past found it's way to her. It scared her that she was so quick to let him back in and that he was slowly working his way back into her heart. Nathan was being surprisingly patient and kind. He wasn't pushing her at all. She still had her guard up, but every time they were together he tore it down a little bit more. It all felt too good and Haley had been spending the last month waiting for the other shoe to drop. She had a feeling it would happen soon. Nothing good ever lasted.

She made it to her destination and parked her car. She stepped out into the crisp, cool air and pulled her black pea coat tighter around her waist. Her steps were hesitant, but she pushed herself to move forward. She hadn't been here in awhile and she wondered if he would show up too. She didn't expect him to, but she had hope that maybe he would prove her wrong.

She could see it in the distance and tears began to form in her eyes already. Her breathing was becoming shallower and she tightened her hands at her side. She made it up the last little hill and came face to face with her nightmare. It was staring back at her, almost taunting her with the granite stone. The grass around had grown out some and there were some dead flowers nearby, probably from her father's last visit. She reached forward and let her hand run over the cool stone. Her fingers traced the letters of her mother's name and she fell to her knees in agony.

_Lydia Elizabeth James_

_Loving mother and wife_

_December 20, 1962-November 5, 2000_

It was the anniversary of her mother's death. It had been eight years since she had said goodbye to her best friend. Whoever said that time heals all wounds clearly never felt extreme pain and loss like this because each day was torture to go on without her. Her family of seven had all disappeared across the United States and she hardly kept in touch with them anymore. Her mother held the family together and now her family was torn apart by grief. She would have to call her father today and check on him. It was her job to look after him now, even if he was in a different state.

Haley got up after what felt like hours of crying and dusted off her blue jeans. She took one last look around the empty cemetery and sighed. He wasn't coming. The breeze blew her honey blonde locks around her face and she took that as her sign to leave, but not before she told her mother goodbye.

"I love you mom…Watch out for me because I…I'm not doing so good right now."

She kissed her hand and then laid it to rest on top of the stone and then made her way back to her car. She began to drive down the road and let her mind fly away with her.

_Eight years ago…_

_The hospital room was cold and dark. The machines beeped again and again saying that there was a life still connected to them, but to Haley her mother was already gone. Her mother had been on life support for two days already and no improvements had been made. Her father was debating on what to do and Haley knew the inevitable was going to happen. She was going to lose her mother at fifteen years old. The chair she was sitting in was starting to make her back hurt. She got up and went to her mother's side. Her face was colorless and cold and looked nothing like the free spirited young woman Haley had grown up with. She let her hand run over her mother's and then looked to the hallway. Her father was currently talking to the doctor and her older siblings. Haley didn't want any part of that conversation. She saw Vivian and Quinn crying and even her brother Matt. This was all too much for her. She had to get out of there. She raced passed her family and ignored all the pleas to come back. She didn't want to see the look on their faces when they had to tell the baby of the family that her mother was going to die. _

_Haley had no idea where she was going, but she just ran. The cool November breeze hit her skin and stabbed at her lungs. It hurt her, but she didn't care. The sun was setting in the distance and she could see the glow of the lights from the Rivercourt. She ran faster to reach her safe haven. It was a place of good memories and laughs and that was what she needed right now. _

_She hadn't expected anyone to be there, but she heard the faint sound of a basketball and saw a raven haired boy in the distance. She reached the black pavement and saw Nathan turn to look at her in surprise. The moment his blue eyes met hers she broke down. It was all too much._

_Nathan was surprised to see Haley at the Rivercourt. He expected her to be at the hospital with her mother, but here she was and he could tell it was not good. He met her eyes and he saw the agony. He saw the tears form and she soon lost it all together. Nathan ran to her side and held her to keep her up. She was crying so hard that he thought she couldn't breathe. The only thing he could think to do was hold her and whisper that everything was going to be okay. _

_After a few moments Haley pulled away and wiped at her eyes. Any other time she probably would have been embarrassed by her meltdown, but at this point she didn't care. She walked over to the bench and sat down on the table top and watched as Nathan followed her. Both were silent at first; just taking in the night air and the glow of the Rivercourt. Haley looked over at Nathan and saw that he was playing with the basketball in his hands. She smiled lightly as she looked down and noticed that he was bouncing his legs uncontrollably. That was a sure sign that he was worried about her, but he wasn't pushing her. He was letting her have her space and time and she loved that about their friendship. They always knew when to push the other one. _

_Haley wiped at her eyes a final time and cleared her throat. "My family has decided to take her off life support."_

_Nathan turned to look at Haley. He couldn't believe that Lydia James was dying. She was like a second mother to him and he felt the sting in his eyes from the tears forming. His own mother was always gone on business, so Lydia had basically raised him over the years, along with Lucas' mom Karen. He pulled Haley towards him and wrapped his arm around her. He felt her relax slightly and lean her head on his shoulder. He could feel wetness on his shirt again and he tried to control his own emotions. Haley needed him to be strong for her right now and he would be. He would be there for her._

_Haley leaned into Nathan's embrace, but continued to cry. She wished she could stay in that position forever, but she knew the real world was looming in the distance. Soon she would have to attend her mother's funeral and visit her grave on holidays instead of seeing her beautiful spirit in person. Life just wasn't fair._

_A month later…_

_"I don't think that I can do this Nathan. It's too soon." Haley griped Nathan's hand tighter as they began to climb over the little hill to get to their destination._

_"Haley you'll be fine…You need to do this for yourself." Nathan squeezed her hand gently as the sight of Lydia's grave came into view. He turned to look at Haley and could see the tears threatening to escape from her eyes. Today was exactly a month after her mother's death and she hadn't been to her grave since the funeral. She always avoided it and said it was still too soon, but Nathan knew that this was a moment that he would have to push her. Over the past month she had become a shell of the person she use to be and it was killing Nathan that he couldn't give her the one thing she wanted back. He had basically pulled her out of her bed today and forced her to come to the cemetery with him. He knew this was hard for her, but he was afraid that he would lose her too._

_They reached her mother's grave and Haley stopped and observed the writing on the stone. She could feel Nathan squeezing her hand and she knew he was letting her know it was okay. She stepped forward and knelt down in the dirt. The grass had yet to grow and the frigid December air made it hard to keep any flowers around. The wind stung and made it feel as if her tears were freezing on her face as they fell onto her cheeks. She sighed and ran her hand across the front of the rock._

_"I miss you mom…Everyday is a new one that I have to go through without you here."_

_She could feel herself losing her voice in the tears and she struggled to get control of her emotions._

_"I'm sorry I haven't been around either, but I just…I can't accept that you're gone."_

_Haley hung her head down as more tears blocked her vision. She felt Nathan put his hand on her shoulder and that gave her a little more strength to go on._

_"I'll try my best to take care of everyone, but in the mean time you need to look out for me because I'm not doing so well right now."_

_A bigger breeze came through and shook more leaves off the already bare trees nearby. Haley shivered in the cold and decided it was time to go. She stood up and placed her hand on top of the stone as she said goodbye to her mother._

_"I love you mom."_

_She took one last look at the rigid reminder and then turned to Nathan. They began walking back to his car and he slipped his hand back into hers._

_"I'm proud of you Hales…I know that was hard for you."_

_Haley turned to him and smiled slightly at his praise for her. She knew she wouldn't have gotten through it without him._

_"Thank you for making me come…I wouldn't have been able to do this without you Nate." _

_"It'll get easier...Just give it some time and if you want, I'll even come with you every time so you don't have to go through it alone."_

_Haley stopped to make sure he was serious. He was offering something very big to her and she knew that her innocent crush just got a whole lot deeper._

_"Do you mean that? You would come with me?"_

_Nathan looked at her like she was crazy. Of course he would do that…She was his best friend and he would be there if she needed him. He lifted his hand to her cheek and wiped at the tear marks on her face._

_"Of course I would Haley…She was like a mother to me too and I want you to be able to count on me for this. You are always helping others and now I get to return the favor."_

_Haley smiled her first genuine smile in awhile. His simple offer meant the world to her. She knew that all of her other friends would be there for her and they have been so far, but her and Nathan's relationship was a different kind. _

_Haley reached forward and lodged herself into his arms. He wrapped them around her and she felt only a single feeling at that moment. Safety. _

Every year after that on the anniversary of her mother's death Nathan would go with her. He would either meet her there or they would ride together. It was a tradition only shared between them and it was something that Haley held very near and dear to her heart, but the past years have made her unable to go visit her mother and it seems that Nathan had forgotten along the way as well. She really couldn't blame him though. It had been about three years since they had gone together and it wasn't his responsibility anymore.

Before she knew it, Haley was parked on the grass at the Rivercourt and she could see the raven haired man in the distance on the court. It was dark outside and he had yet to notice her presence in the background. She needed some comfort right now. She needed something familiar and the only place she could get that was with Nathan. He was the one person that she could turn to when it came to her mother. It was unlike her to seek him out considering everything, but she needed him and she had to come to terms with that…just not right now.

Nathan could feel the familiar stinging in his chest and he knew that he was not as in shape as he use to be. Taking a leave of absence from the NBA was a decision he made for Jaime, but because of that he hasn't had as much basketball time as he use to. He doesn't regret his decision, but it would be nice to go back into that time and perhaps one day he would.

He went to shoot the ball when something coming towards him caught his eye. He looked under the hoop and saw Haley walking to the court. She looked beautiful in a pair of jeans with high heeled black boots and her black pea coat wrapped securely around her waist. He could see in her eyes that she had been crying and he hoped that he was not the reason for that. He halted his dribbling and was about to ask her what she was doing there when she put her arms out signaling that she wanted the ball. He smirked at her and bounced the ball towards her. She easily caught it and held it in her hands.

Haley began to walk towards the bench and sat on the table top. Nathan followed her and sat next to her.

"So I am flattered that you came all this way to see me, but why are you really here Hales?"

Haley laughed lightly at his teasing tone and dropped the ball on the court.

"I went to see my mom today." She said it just above a whisper and Nathan had to strain just to hear her. When he finally registered what she said he felt the massive guilt hit him. He had completely forgotten the promise he had made to her about going to visit her mother. They hadn't gone in three years, but he should have known that if she was back in town she would go. He was trying to win her heart and he had a chance to prove to her that he still cared and he blew it.

Haley could feel him staring at her and could already sense the guilt he felt. She looked to his eyes and saw the emotions flash through them. Haley smiled lightly at him.

"Hey…it's okay Nathan. I didn't expect you to come…I mean it's been three years since we've gone together."

She saw the hurt flash in his eyes and she realized that what she said made it sound like he didn't care.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that…It's just that I understand and I'm not mad at you."

Haley saw his face relax at her apology, but she could still tell that he was bothered.

"I'm so sorry Hales…I…I just forgot I guess and I know that sounds horrible and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Nathan…I understand."

A silence lingered in the air as neither knew what to say next. They sat for the next few minutes in peace, just taking in the evening. Nathan debated on whether or not he should offer to go with her again, but he knew how hard it was for her to go see her mother and he didn't want to make her visit more than she wanted to. Even though Haley said that she wasn't mad at him, he could tell that she was hurt. During that time when Lydia was in the hospital and the months after her death had been some of the hardest for everyone. Haley had closed herself off and it was that time that Nathan had to step up and take care of her for once. Unfortunately he didn't remember how to do that because he couldn't take care of her last time.

Haley could feel Nathan thinking beside her and she felt guilty for making him second guess himself. She had an already emotional day and she didn't want to complicate it further. It was a time that she needed to keep fun and light and she was going to do that with Nathan.

"I found an apartment the other day."

Nathan looked up at the interruption and smirked at her random comment.

"I move in next week."

Nathan could feel the joy radiating off of her. Haley always prided herself in being an independent person and he knew that her renting this place by herself was something big.

"That's great Haley…where's it at?"

"It's right by the park…about ten minutes from yours and Lucas' neighborhood."

Haley beamed up happily at him and he matched her smile. She was finally starting to get her life back together and it felt almost foreign to her. She hadn't been this content in awhile. Things with her and Nathan had seemed to be progressing fast, but she still kept a wall up with him. The past was not forgotten and it was a battle still to look at him, but she had to give him the benefit of the doubt. She was also thinking about the little boy she had grown to love so much. He was a big part of her decision to try with Nathan. Jaime use to have a family and she wanted to be able to give that to him again because she knew what it was like to have it torn apart. Brooke had mentioned how she was worried that her and Nathan were so quick to become "normal" again, but she had assured her that inside she was still torn up and no amount of friendship or apologies could change that. Things between she and Nathan only made her wish for the care-free days they use to spend with each other when her and Brooke were in high school, but that all seemed like a lifetime ago.

_Five years earlier…_

_"I am so excited Brooke! This was such a good idea." Seventeen year old Brooke and Haley were currently mixing up some fresh lemonade and sandwiches and waiting on the rest of the gang to arrive at Nathan's beach house. Everyone was coming back from college to spend the summer at home. They had all been trying to decide how to spend their summer when Brooke came up with the idea for all of them to just crash at Nathan's beach house. Dan and Deb barely even used the house anymore so it was free for the taking. Nathan had told them where a spare key was and Haley and Brooke were able to get a hold of it and set up early for everyone's arrival._

_"Well thank you Tutor-girl." _

_Haley was putting the finishing touches on all the sandwiches while Brooke finished up the lemonade. _

_"Maybe we could add a little bit of a party-starter to the lemonade?" Brooke quirked up an eyebrow and turned to Haley for approval. Haley just shook her head and laughed._

_"I don't think so Brooke, plus it's only two o'clock in the afternoon."_

_"Well we gotta get you use to it anyway because you, my dear, are a lousy drunk."_

_Haley opened her mouth shocked that her friend brought that certain incident up again when she promised she wouldn't._

_"That was one time Brooke and I told you not to bring that up again."_

_Just thinking about the memory had Brooke in hysterics. She tried to form a coherent sentence, but her laughter was just getting louder._

_"It…was so funny…when you…puked on…Dan's shoes!" _

_Brooke held her stomach as she tried to get her laughter in check while Haley just rolled her eyes. Last year they had all gone down to the beach and started drinking. Haley was never much of a drinker, but that particular day she got wasted and Dan had come by looking for Nathan to make him practice instead of "messing up his future" as Dan called it. Haley had gone to tell Nathan good bye when she got a whiff of something horrible and puked all over Dan's leather shoes. He was severely pissed off, but everyone else just laughed at her and actually commended her for doing such a thing to Dan. She, however, had been completely embarrassed and had made everyone promise never to bring it up again, but it seems some people just didn't know how to do that. _

_"You will pay for that one day Davis and if I remember correctly you were the one shoving those drinks down my throat."_

_Haley narrowed her eyes at her and Brooke just shook her head._

_"Nuh-uh missy…you took those drinks on your own free will, but if you want something to shove down your throat I could always get Nathan for ya." Brooke just smirked and winked at a speechless Haley._

_Haley couldn't believe what she had just heard. Brooke could be so blunt sometimes. _

_"I cannot believe you just said that…what if he had walked in?"_

_Brooke again shook her head at Haley. That girl had it bad._

_"So what…maybe you both could finally admit how you feel and get it over with."_

_"I already told you that there was nothing going on between us."_

_"Right Tutor-girl."_

_Haley went back to finishing the sandwiches. Brooke was right. She did have it bad, but she wouldn't admit it. They had almost kissed when she was fifteen and at first it was awkward, but now they were use to the flirting and bantering they shared. It was different from they way they use to be. Haley knew that Nathan got around at college. He was a lady's man and there was no way he was going to fall for a high school girl back at home. Her thoughts were cut short when the front door opened and voices could be heard._

_"That must be them!" Haley just laughed at Brooke's excited state. She immediately ran off to greet everyone while Haley stayed behind in the kitchen. She didn't know what these couple weeks would bring, but she just hoped it turned out good._

_"Where's Hales at?" Haley heard someone ask about her and she knew who it was. She could pick that voice out anywhere. She started to make herself busy with the sandwiches again when she felt a pair of arms snake up behind her and a low voice in her ear._

_"Are you hiding from me James?" Haley just smiled and turned around to hug Nathan._

_"I've missed you Hales."_

_Haley felt her heart flutter at the admission and squeezed him a little tighter._

_"I missed you too Nate."_

_They both pulled away and she blushed as she felt his intense stare._

_"You look good…How long has it been? Since Christmas?"_

_Haley nodded her head at his question. It had been awhile since they had seen each other. Everyone was busy with school and work and they hardly ever got to spend time with each other outside of holidays. They did talk on the phone a lot, but that was never enough. It seems that every time she saw him he got a little hotter. She had been hiding her feelings for awhile, but it seems that lately it was getting harder and harder._

_"You got a boyfriend yet James?" Nathan quirked up an eyebrow and smirked at her when she rolled her eyes at him._

_"No, but thanks for bringing it up…and even if I did have one I wouldn't tell you." _

_Nathan narrowed his eyes at her and laughed as she stuck her tongue out him._

_"Why wouldn't you tell me? I thought I was your best friend?" He stuck out his lip as if he was pouting at her. Haley again rolled her eyes at how immature he could be and how he could get her to act the same way._

_"I know you Nathan and if I told you who he was you would hunt him down and threaten to kill him because you get joy out of seeing me suffer…and because you're jealous."_

_Haley thru in that last part as a joke, but she could see his eyes quickly divert from hers, almost as if she had said something wrong. She cleared her throat at the weird tension that surrounded them and Nathan leaned over the counter and grabbed a cookie that was laid out. _

_"So how is school?"_

_Nathan looked up from his half eaten cookie and smiled at her. Everyone he ever came into contact with always asked him about basketball, but not Haley. She was always the one to ask about his grades. He supposed that was the tutor in her._

_"It's okay…I'm having some trouble with my math class though. That college algebra really kicks my ass."_

_Haley laughed at his admission. He was never very strong in math and she was always the one to tutor him in high school even though he was three years older than her._

_"Well you could always call me or email the problems and I can try to explain it to you."_

_He smiled genuinely at her. She truly cared for him and his school and it was refreshing to have someone around who cared more about him than his stats or scoring record._

_"You're too good to me Hales." Nathan moved toward her and wrapped her in a tight bear hug. Haley giggled as he lifted her feet off the ground. _

_"I am…what would you do without me?" Nathan set her back on her feet, but continued to keep his arms around her waist. In that moment blue met brown and Haley could feel her face heating up at the heat between them._

_"I don't know and I sure don't want to find out." His voice was low and almost a whisper as he leaned in. Her heart was racing as he just continued to stare at her._

_"Whoa, whoa…were we interrupting something Naley?"_

_This time both Haley and Nathan rolled their eyes and pulled apart as Brooke and everyone else entered the kitchen. _

_"No Brooke…you did not."_

_"Whatever you say Haley." Brooke shot a wink at her as she went to the fridge and pulled out a soda. It was then that Haley noticed everyone else and went to greet them._

_"Alright people…let's get this party started!" Everyone laughed at Brooke's giddiness and started to set up for lunch._

_Later that night everyone was sitting in the living room around the fire place. They had all eaten lunch earlier and gone down to the beach all day long. The girls had made dinner and they all headed to the living room to wind down from their long day._

_"Okay guys, let's play I Never." A series of grunts and groans could be heard around the room at Brooke's suggestion. They had all had their fair share of playing that game in high school and it never ended well._

_"Come on you guys…it's not that bad. I'm bored." Brooke put on a pout as everyone else pretty much ignored her. Lucas leaned over and kissed her cheek, but she wasn't having it._

_"No Lucas…you're not getting anything until we at least play a round."_

_A look of pure horror crossed his face at what she said. He looked around the room at everyone with pleading eyes. He didn't want to be banned from kissing or doing "other stuff" because they didn't want to play a stupid game._

_"Come on guys…it's just one game."_

_Nathan just smirked at his brother's whiney tone. He was so whipped._

_"You just want to get ass tonight Lucas."_

_"Fuck you Nathan…Just play the damn game."_

_Haley laughed at the brothers bickering from her spot on the couch. She was lying on her back with her feet in Nathan's lap. She agreed with everyone else when it came to that game. It never ended well and somebody always said something they would regret later, but she could tell how much Brooke really wanted to play. She always liked to keep parties interesting. _

_"Let's just play one game you guys…"_

_Everyone turned to look at Haley with wide eyes. She was usually the one to be totally against playing._

_"We might as well because we all know Brooke won't shut the hell up until she gets her way."_

_Peyton smirked at Brooke and dodged the pillow that came flying at her head._

_"Alright I'll go first…I neverrrr…had sex in an old folks nursing home."_

_Brooke made it a point to stare Peyton down as she said that and everybody else visibly cringed at Brooke's comment. Peyton looked at her shocked at what had come out of her mouth and she saw that Jake was clearly blushing as well._

_"Brooke I told you that out of privacy."_

_"Well that was for earlier…now drink up." Peyton started to lift her drink to her mouth when Haley stopped her._

_"Wait a minute…you actually did that Peyton?" _

_Peyton looked down embarrassed and felt her face turn red._

_"It wasn't that big of a deal okay? It just happened."_

_Peyton was trying to explain herself, but that was proving hard when everyone else was just snickering and smirking at her. This is why she hated this game._

_"Alright B. Davis it's my turn." Peyton turned her attention to Brooke this time and narrowed her eyes at her._

_"I never had sex in Haley's bed." Brooke gasped when Peyton said that and immediately looked at Haley to see she was just as shocked, but also more pissed off too._

_"Brooke Penelope Davis please tell me you did not have sex in __**my **__bed!" Haley was trying to keep her cool, but this little piece of information was stepping way over the line._

_Brooke looked down guiltily. She really didn't want Haley to find out this way. Stupid drinking game._

_"It was awhile ago Haley and it was when my parents were being totally unfair and sold my bed and I was horny okay…I'm sorry."_

_Haley could feel her face heating up for a totally different reason than usual. She hardly ever got this pissed off, but she had to draw the line somewhere with Brooke._

_"Who did you have sex with? And please do not say Lucas because I will vomit right now."_

_Lucas shuddered at the thought of getting busy in Haley's bed. Gross._

_"Hey I didn't…I wouldn't do that to you and it would just be plain weird." _

_Haley turned her attention back to Brooke waiting for her response._

_"It was while Lucas and I were on that long break and I hooked up with Felix."_

_Haley scoffed and rolled her eyes at Brooke. "I can't believe that you had sex in my bed with Felix. That is disgusting Brooke."_

_With every passing minute Brooke was growing increasingly embarrassed and guilty. Peyton was somehow to blame for this too._

_"Well…Peyton had sex in a nursing home…that has to be worse."_

_"How is that worse?" Haley raised an eyebrow at her while Brooke struggled to find an explanation. This was not how tonight was supposed to turn out._

_"I'm sorry Haley." Haley could see that Brooke felt bad and that she was probably not enjoying the public humiliation either. This game sucked._

_"Whatever…Just don't let it happen again." Haley smiled at her and Brooke did the same. They would have their little tiffs, but they always made up. It was apart of their friendship._

_"Okay so can we all agree that this game should be banned from all parties?" Everyone all agreed with Junk on that. Never again was it going to be brought up._

_"Alright…I've had enough excitement for one night…I'm going to bed." Peyton started to get up and Jake followed behind her._

_"I guess we'll go to bed too…Goodnight guys." This time Brooke and Lucas started to make their way up the stairs toward their room._

_Nathan smirked at his brother's retreating form and openly stated the obvious._

_"They were horny right?"_

_Everyone replied in unison._

_"Yeah."_

_The rest of the gang stayed in the living room and talked for awhile until Mouth, Fergie, Junk, and Skillz all decided to go to bed also. It was just Nathan and Haley left in the room in the same position they had been in for the past few hours._

_"You going to go to bed?" Nathan lazily rubbed circles on Haley's leg and waited for her to answer._

_"I think I'm going to stay down here for awhile."_

_"You want me to keep you company?" Haley looked into his eyes and debated on whether or not she wanted him to stay. Of course she did want him to stay with her, but at the same time it was becoming harder for her to control herself around him._

_"If you want to."_

_"I'm not in any rush." Nathan smiled at her as she met his eyes and did the same. Her face was glowing from the light of the fire place and her hair surrounded her like a halo. She looked absolutely perfect in that moment with blue jeans and a ravens t-shirt on. He knew he was treading on dangerous territory, but he couldn't help it. He always wanted to be around her now. It seemed that the older they got, the more his feelings grew for her, but he also continued to push them to the side. Nathan refused to acknowledge that there was any kind of romantic spark between him and Haley. He didn't want to take a chance and have their friendship ruined, so he kept it simple, but at times like these he second guessed himself._

_"Are you okay Hales? I mean with what happened earlier?"_

_"Yeah…I'm just upset that she didn't tell me before and that she even thought that it would be okay to do that in my bed. I just wish Brooke would realize that she is so much better than that."_

_Nathan gazed at her as she explained the concern she had for her friend. He knew that Brooke and Haley's friendship was unique, but he also knew that those certain differences they had could sometimes cause problems._

_"What ever happened to sex being this magical thing between two people who love each other? It's supposed to mean something."_

_Nathan pondered her question and couldn't stop the question that formed on his lips._

_"Is that why you're doing what you are? With waiting?"_

_Haley processed his question and moved from her lying position to sitting up with her legs pulled up to her. She suddenly realized that they were in close proximity to each other and the room was getting warmer by the second. They had always been fairly open about the certain paths they had chosen sexually, but now with her feelings all over the place, she didn't know if she really wanted to discuss that with him._

_She could feel his stare and cleared her throat to ease the tension._

_"Yes…I mean I'm not a prude or anything, but I don't want to just give it away to any guy. He has to be able to take care of my heart before he can get to my body."_

_She could feel the blush forming on her face. Her virginity was always something that the gang innocently poked fun of. She never really took it personally, but it always reminded her that she was probably still seen as a little girl in everyone's eyes. She expected Nathan to be giving her crap for it now, but when she looked into his eyes she saw sincerity and a small smile grace his lips._

_"I'm proud of you Hales." That simple sentence made Haley's heart skip a beat and she giggled at herself for being so cheesy._

_"What's so funny?" Nathan felt a little offended that she was laughing at him when he was trying to be sincere._

_"I'm sorry…it's not you…I just…I'm sorry."_

_Nathan smirked at her and he could tell that she was blushing. _

_"Awww…don't be embarrassed James."_

_Nathan leaned over and wrapped her into his side as he played with her hair._

_"I'm not."_

_Haley yawned as he continued to play with her hair and she could feel her eyes getting heavy._

_"You're still my number one girl Hales, you know that?"_

_Haley sat upright at his random admission. She saw that he looked almost concerned at what she might say._

_"Yeah of course…you're still my best friend."_

_Nathan smiled and then smirked as he pulled her back to him._

_"Plus I know you want me…"_

_Haley could tell he was smirking without even looking at him and she could hear the teasing in his voice._

_"Okay hot shot…turn off the charm…you forget that I saw you in your batman boxers when you were fourteen."_

_Nathan started to tickle her at her joking and felt that familiar butterfly feeling again. She was his friend and that was it… or at least he told himself that._

_"Alright Nathan…I give up…stop tickling...me!"_

_Nathan finally released his hold on her and Haley immediately jumped off the couch and started to fix her shirt in case he tried to tickle her again. _

_"I think I'm going to go to bed."_

_"Yeah me too…the guys want to wake up early and shoot some hoops."_

_They both cleaned up the living room and turned off the fireplace as they made their way up the stairs to their respected rooms. They both went to their doors that were across from each other and turned to say goodnight._

_Nathan pulled her into a hug and whispered goodnight into her ear and she did the same. They both went behind their doors and let out the same deep breath that neither knew they were holding. Life was funny that way._

"Where'd you go Hales?"

Haley was brought out of her thoughts and back to the rivercourt with Nathan. She just smiled at him and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"I was just trying to think of a way to get you to help me move in…any suggestions?"


	8. It Hurts To Look Back

The studio was basically abandoned, with the exception of one car. Brooke knew that she would be here. This is where she spent a majority of her time nowadays. She made her way to the back of Tric and slid the door open quietly. She could hear the faint sounds of a guitar and a light voice in the background and she stepped quietly so as not to disturb her. Brooke was worried about her friend. Haley had told her about the decision she made to start over with Nathan. She was happy for Haley and that she was pushing forward through all of the pain, but she couldn't help but feel doubtful. Brooke loved Nathan as if he was her own brother, but she knew that he had caused her a lot of pain and sorrow. The last thing she wanted was to see Haley broken again. Out of the two of them Haley was always the mature one, but Brooke knew that she was young at heart and she wanted to believe the good in everyone, even at the expense of her own feelings. Haley had been her only family for a long time and she didn't want her to leave again.

Brooke could see Haley sitting in the middle of the dimly lit studio with jeans and a t-shirt on and her hair in a messy pony tail. The starting chords of a song began and Brooke stood back to watch her friend. She could see tears that were about to spill from her eyes. Her voice was becoming strained until she was no longer singing, but crying instead. Brooke quickly rushed to her side and cradled her. She had yet to see Haley really break down since she had been back and it looks like it was now. She continued to hold her and Haley let her. At that moment Brooke realized how hurt she still was about all of it and it shook her to the core.

After a few moments Haley released Brooke and wiped her eyes. Brooke could see that she was a little embarrassed so she decided to break the silence between them.

"Talk to me Haley…please."

For the first time Haley looked up and into Brooke's eyes and could see that she was worried about her, but she really didn't feel like talking about it. She had just come into the studio to take her mind off of some things and she ended up breaking down like a big baby in front of her friend. She had been trying to write some new stuff when she started to sing a song that came out of nowhere. That was her undoing. All of the stuff with Nathan and Jaime and going back to visit her mother had all been extremely emotional and she had yet to talk to anyone about it. But Haley knew that she couldn't keep it all inside anymore. Her emotions were starting to get the better of her.

"Did you know that I wanted to be a singer?"

Brooke was caught off guard by the question and simply shook her head.

"Yeah…I mean I've always been shy to sing in front of anyone, but my dream was to conquer that and be a real singer who tours around the country and wears cool clothes."

Brooke watched as Haley talked about her passion in life and found herself smiling at the way Haley's face lit up.

"But…I gave up on it."

Her tone changed to an icy and desperate one and Brooke started to mentally prepare herself for the load Haley was going to drop. Perhaps she should have brought some vodka with her.

Brooke was waiting for Haley to continue, but silence was the only thing she was met with.

"What happened Hales?"

Haley looked into Brooke's hazel eyes and saw the worry and confusion laced in them. It wasn't fair to do this to Brooke or to any of her friends. They had all been worried about her and wanted to be there for her, but she had pushed them away. Back then, she was afraid she might slip up and mention what happened and she didn't want to have to deal with the looks or opinions from anyone. It was time for her to ease Brooke's worry and tell her what went on those two years, but the night she left is one that will remain untouched. That day was hell and she doesn't have the energy to go down that lane.

"Everything happened…I became a mother over night and I suddenly had all the responsibility that someone ten years older than me had. I moved in with Nathan and gave up on going to Stanford to study music. Instead I went to the community college, worked at the café, and took care of Jaime. And I convinced myself that I was happy giving up all that to help Nathan raise his son, but…things were starting to crumble quickly."

Brooke registered everything she was saying and blew out a large breath. She had no idea Haley had felt that way. Whenever she had talked to her over the phone she would always say how happy she was to be living with Nathan and raising Jaime.

"What do you mean Haley?"

"Right before Dan died, Nathan and his dad started talking and actually form a little part of the relationship they use to have. Nathan even let him see Jaime a couple times. But Dan's HCM had some complications and when he passed away he took a piece of Nathan with him."

Brooke looked at her quizzically and Haley started to explain herself.

"Nathan changed seemingly over night. He hardly called when he was on the road and when he did he was upset and depressed. He was a hollow person who was just going through life like a robot. On television he seemed so happy to be playing and so carefree, but as soon as he got home he was someone else. He spent less time with Jaime and more time complaining about the house work or that there wasn't enough alcohol around. I didn't know what to do. I tried talking to him, but he would just get angry."

Haley had tried to contain her emotions, but the hurt was evident in her voice and now the tears were proof of that hurt.

Brooke could see Haley struggling with her emotions; she was too. She wanted so badly to apologize to Haley for not being there for her, but she could see that Haley was not finished and so she would let her get it all off her chest.

"I wanted him to see a therapist, but he refused. He treated me as if I was hired help. I barely knew him anymore and one day I snapped and I left. That was when I called you and the next day you took me to the airport. I didn't even say goodbye to Jaime."

At this point the tears were flowing freely down Haley's cheeks and Brooke immediately pulled her in for a hug. None of them ever knew how bad things had gotten with Nathan and Haley, but Brooke could sense that this was only a fraction of what went on. She could kick Nathan's ass right now.

"I'm sorry for dumping this all on you Brooke."

Brooke pulled Haley back and brushed the hair from her face.

"Are you kidding? I have been waiting for you to crack…I'm just glad I was here with you. Besides…I should be the one who is sorry."

Haley looked at her questioningly and wondered why Brooke would think that.

"I should have been there for you…I know you better than that and I knew that something was off every time I talked to you on the phone, but I was so caught up in the fashion line that I just brushed it off and for that I am sorry."

Haley smiled at her friend's sincerity and pulled her in for another hug.

"I love you Brookie Cookie."

"I love you too Haley Baley."

Both girls laughed and pulled away from their hug. Brooke grabbed her compact from her purse and laughed at her appearance.

"Oh would you look at us…such cry babies. Our eyes are all red and puffy."

Brooke showed Haley her reflection and she smirked at how her hair was all mused and her red, puffy eyes.

"You ready to get out of here Tutor-girl?"

Brooke had started to gather her purse and stand up to leave, but Haley remained seated.

"Actually…I'm supposed to go over to Nathan's for dinner."

Brooke raised an eyebrow at her friend. She was skeptical about Nathan before, but now she was even more pissed at him.

"Are you sure about that Haley? I mean you've had an emotional evening and maybe seeing him isn't the best thing right now."

Haley knew that Brooke was just looking out for her, but she knew what she was doing. She wasn't eighteen anymore and she wouldn't let him take her for granted again.

"I can handle this Davis…you can trust me when I say we are moving things slow, okay?"

Brooke narrowed her eyes, not sure if she should trust Haley. She knew Haley was going to be more cautious, but she also knew Haley could get swept up in people's kindness. She decided to agree with her, but she would make sure to pay special attention to them from now on. She was not going to let him hurt her again.

"Alright…but please just be careful okay?"

Haley nodded her head and they hugged one last time before Brooke left. She was afraid that after her little meltdown that she would have to cancel on Nathan, but she actually felt a little better. Of course she still felt anger and resentment towards Nathan, but he was proving to her that he was a completely different guy.

Haley got up and went to her bag sitting in the corner of the room. She brought extra clothes with her in case she was held up at the studio and that way she could just go straight to Nathan's house. It had just been a little over a week since the anniversary of her mother's death and Haley was still having dreams about that day. She had spoken to her dad and he assured her that he was fine and would promise to visit her in Tree Hill when he got the chance. Haley knew that he was just saying that to appease her. Her father hadn't been to Tree Hill since her mother passed and she knew it held too many memories for him. She was afraid that would be the case with her also, but slowly the town was becoming comforting instead of haunting.

That night at the Rivercourt Nathan had promised to help Haley move out of Brooke and Lucas' next week into her new apartment. She was so excited to be on her own again. She loved staying with them, but she really missed having her own space. Haley decided that since he was helping her move that she would cook dinner for him as a thank you. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous. Things were going great, but there was always some moments that got a little awkward still and the subject of what happened two years ago remained in the past.

Haley emerged from the bathroom at Tric all dressed for her dinner with Nathan. She wanted to keep it casual so that it didn't seem like it was a date or anything. She wore a pair of jeans with an emerald green v-neck and black pumps and her hair was swept into a low side pony tail and kept her make up simple. It was getting colder every day outside so she brought her black pea coat to throw on. She did one last look in the mirror and then made her way out to her car.

When she finally made her way to Nathan's house she sat in the car for what felt like forever. Haley pulled her visor down to look in the mirror and check her appearance. She slowly took a couple of deep breaths and then made her way to the front door. This was it. This dinner would be her and Nathan alone and it hadn't been that way in awhile. Even though they had been hanging out more and more, there was always someone else around, whether it would be Brooke, Lucas, or even Jaime. Nathan had told her earlier that Deb had insisted on taking Jaime for the weekend complaining to Nathan that she hardly got to see her only grandchild. It would just be them for dinner and the more she thought about it, the more she freaked herself out.

She reached the front door and knocked softly on it. She heard some slight shuffling and then the door flung open with a breathless Nathan holding it. Haley laughed lightly at his heavy breathing and felt herself calm down slightly.

"Hey…Hales…sorry I'm…I…was…"

"It's okay Nathan."

They stood there for a few moments until Nathan realized how cold it was outside and immediately invited her in.

Haley stepped in and the familiarity of it all hit her. It was like she was stepping back in time and she almost retracted her steps and ran back outside. She took a few calming breaths and willed herself to move forward. She started to take off her coat and she felt Nathan grab it from behind her and hang it up.

"You look great Hales." Haley clearly blushed at Nathan's comment and inwardly cursed herself for falling for his charms again.

"Thanks Nate…You don't look so bad yourself." He was wearing dark jeans with a long sleeved brown sweater that fit him perfectly.

"So are you ready to cook up a storm?" Haley raised her eyebrow at his question.

"A storm? I was just thinking of heating up something from the freezer. You know…something easy."

She laughed as she saw his expression change from one of excitement to disappointment.

"I'm just kidding Nathan. You looked as if you're dog just died. How long has it been since you had a nice home cooked meal?"

Nathan knew she was kidding, but the truth was he and Jaime had not had a good home-cooked meal in a while. He was able to pick up a few easy things since becoming a dad, but the food was no where near as great as when Haley use to cook. The regret was sweeping in already and Nathan swiftly pushed it to the side and put on a smile.

"Hey…now I know how to make a few things, so we aren't completely hopeless."

Haley laughed and shook her head. Things were off to a good start and she hoped they stayed that way. She wanted no thoughts of the past tonight, just the present.

They made their way to the kitchen and began on dinner. Nathan opened up two beers while Haley started her homemade macaroni and cheese.

The night went on with Haley cooking dinner and Nathan assisting wherever he could. They talked about growing up together and their plans for the future. It felt just like old times to them. It was almost eleven o'clock when Haley finally looked at her watch. They had been so caught up in reminiscing that they completely lost track of time.

"I guess I better get going. It's late."

Haley started to get up from her spot on the couch and Nathan followed from the arm chair next to it. He really had fun with her tonight and he hoped it was the beginning of a fresh start for them.

"Are you okay to drive because you did drink? You could stay in the guest bedroom if you need to."

Haley fixed the legs of her jeans after putting her heels on and laughed at Nathan's concerns.

"I only had one beer Nate. I'll be fine."

"That's my point…you're a lousy drunk Haley James."

He said it with a smirk and wink and Haley found herself unable to protest, but just laughing at his remark. It was true.

"I'm fine. Smartass." It was her turn to smirk at him and he just laughed because he knew that statement was true also.

They made their way to the door and Nathan assisted with putting her coat on. Haley adjusted her collar and turned around to say good-bye.

"So…thanks for tonight. It was nice and thanks for helping me move into my apartment."

"Yeah, no problem. And thanks to you too for making such a nice dinner. I had fun."

They both stood there for a few moments waiting on what to do next. Nathan decided to make the first move and placed his hand to her face. It was a risk, but he was willing to take it. His gut and heart were telling him to go for it.

Haley closed her eyes at his touch and allowed herself to get lost in it all over again. She placed her hand over his and rubbed her fingers against his. The moment felt so right until she felt his lips graze hers and she was immediately pulled from her trance. She opened her eyes and met blue, but a different blue than she was use to.

"I should go. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

All in one swift movement her warmth was gone and she was out the door. Nathan had barely registered what she said until the door slammed shut and it echoed throughout his empty house. He had made a big move and quite possibly could have jeopardized their relationship, but it was worth it to him. She had to realize that he wanted more from her. At least she didn't slap him like the last time.

_Four years earlier…_

_"Can you believe that we just graduated high school Haley? I mean this is huge!"_

_Brooke was speaking the truth. They were at Brooke's house getting ready for the last party they would have as seniors of Tree Hill. They had graduated earlier that day and everyone was there, including Lucas, Peyton, the Rivercourt guys, and Nathan. Haley had been so excited when she saw Nathan in the audience, but he looked as if he didn't want to be there. Haley figured he was just having a bad day. She hadn't seen him since, but Lucas had texted her saying they would be at the party to help them celebrate. _

_After spending two hours getting ready, they had finally arrived at the party. It was already in full swing and it was only nine thirty. They immediately went searching for their other half of the group and got lucky when they found them outside in the backyard. Brooke instantly ran to Lucas and Haley got hugs from everyone else. When Brooke finally detached herself from Lucas, he made his way over to Haley._

_"Hey buddy…I'm really proud of you."_

_Haley could feel the tears in her eyes and was already feeling nostalgic about high school._

_"Thanks Lucas."_

_They both hugged and Lucas whispered into her ear._

_"And I have a present for you, but I'll give it to you later, okay?"_

_Haley nodded her head and released her friend. She found herself searching the crowd for that one particular person, but saw no sign of him._

_Peyton noticed Haley looking in the crowd and smiled sadly towards her friend. She had it bad and things were about to get crazy for all of them. _

_"I know who you're looking for."_

_Haley turned towards her curly haired friend and smirked at her for being able to read her so well._

_"He's here Hales…just hiding."_

_Haley released the breath she was holding and just smiled at Peyton. She really was in no mood to chat. She had a feeling as if something was off and she was going to go straight to the source._

_Haley searched through the house and so far had seen no sign of Nathan. She was really starting to get worried. She made her way to the ladies room and got lucky when she saw there was no line. She locked the door behind her and surveyed her outfit. While on her quest to find Nathan she had almost had some spills on her, but had been able to dodge all of them. Her jeans looked perfect along with her spaghetti strap, white, flowing top that bunched at her hips and her black pumps. Her auburn hair was done in soft waves and her makeup was light and, of course, it was all thanks to Brooke Davis because if it was up to her she'd be wearing a t-shirt and jeans. After doing a once over of everything, she decided to try to find Nathan again. She opened the door and started making her way down the hall when she heard her name._

_"Hey Haley! Hey James!"_

_It was Nathan and he sounded not at all sober. Haley turned around to see him in jeans and a blue button down shirt with a beer in his hands. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in a week and when Haley got closer she saw his eyes were bloodshot. Basically… he looked like shit._

_"Hay-lee! Where have you been?"_

_He slurred and stumbled towards her and almost tripped until Haley placed herself under his arm. She struggled to help support him, but was able to get him down the hall._

_"No where Nate…just looking for you. Are you okay buddy?"_

_Haley led him to an empty room for privacy and saw that there was a balcony with a bench out there. She decided he needed some fresh air and helped him take a seat on the bench and she followed. Nathan immediately put his head in his hands and Haley rubbed his back soothingly._

_"I've missed you Hales."_

_Haley stopped her ministrations when she heard the vulnerable tone in his voice._

_"What's wrong Nate? What's going on?"_

_Nathan picked his head up and met her concerned eyes. She looked beautiful in the light of the moon and he felt himself being drawn to her lips. She licked her lips out of nervousness and that was his undoing. He allowed himself to move forward and she wasn't stopping him. He saw her close her eyes and he did the same as he felt her lips finally meet his. It felt right and it felt good to him, even if he wasn't completely sober.  
_

_When they finally pulled away Nathan could see the innocence in her eyes and he felt guilty and stupid. Here she was trying to take care of him and he was taking advantage of her. Her eyes were questioning and something about them made him want to tell the truth and be honest with the only person that counted to him._

_"Rachel's pregnant."_

_Those were two words she was not expecting and she instantly felt the bile rise in her throat. She was in shock and when she felt Nathan's hand on her face she slapped him. She wanted him to feel the hurt and humiliation that she felt at that moment. He played her and she let him; all because she was concerned for him. She saw the hurt flash in his eyes and she didn't care. She had to get out of there and before Nathan knew it, he was left alone with his thoughts. That was the beginning of the end for him._

_A couple of weeks after that Nathan had driven from Duke to Tree Hill to talk to Haley since she had been avoiding him. He went to her house and he explained his and Rachel's situation and apologized for his behavior. She had felt sorry for him and had accepted his apology. It was the reoccurrence of the unhealthy pattern they had._

Haley was a couple of blocks away from her apartment and that night of her graduation rang through her head. Not long after that was when Jaime was born and when Nathan had asked her to move in. Haley had been hurt that night and Nathan understood that, but he didn't understand the depth of that pain and she couldn't explain that without explaining her feelings too. It was just another time that Haley James would forgive, but not forget in the case of Nathan Scott.


	9. Choices

I'm back! I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but here lately I've had inspiration and I finally finished chapter nine. This is especially long for you guys! Let me know what you think and sorry for any mistakes. I just wanted to get this chapter out lol.

I don't own a thing.

_

* * *

_

_His hands were making swift movements all over her body and she felt as if every touch was a beautiful flame. She could feel his fingers on her breasts and then his hot mouth replacing them. Her head was thrown back into the pillows in pleasure and she had no idea who was causing her such heavenly bliss. She inhaled suddenly when she felt his finger push into her wet center and she moaned at the slow speed he was thrusting. She wanted more; her mind was in a fog and all she wanted was more. Her own hands had been roaming all over his body and from what she could tell, it was a work of art. She felt his mouth start to leave little kisses all over her thighs and she whimpered when she felt how dangerously close he was to her core. Even in her lust filled haze she could feel him smirking against her thigh and she wanted more than anything to feel that mouth on her already. Her wish had been granted when she felt his tongue start to please her instead of his fingers. She gripped his hair and struggled to not squeeze her thighs in agonizing pleasure. Haley could feel herself about to reach the edge when his mouth was gone and suddenly he was inside of her instead. He filled her completely and they both moaned together at being joined. He began to thrust slowly at first and Haley realized that this was more than sex, but instead, it was two people making love. The sensations she was feeling was more than physical. It all was coursing thru her veins like a drug. She could feel his pace began to pick up and she began to match him thrust for thrust. The end seized them both suddenly and Haley felt as if fireworks had been set off inside her. She felt him collapse on top of her and placed a lazy kiss on her shoulder. She could not believe that she had just experienced something as magical as that and she had no idea who was responsible for it. She opened her eyes and without warning she was met with two midnight blue orbs beaming back at her. "I love you Hales."_

Haley immediately popped up from her bed at the dream that had just consumed her mind. Her heart was racing and her body felt like it was on fire. She looked to her clock on the nightstand and saw that it was only six am. She begrudgingly got up from her bed and let her feet hit the cool floor. She knew there was no way that she would be able to go back to sleep after that.

She padded down the hall to her kitchen and began to make some coffee. When she opened her fridge she saw just how bare it was. She had only been in her apartment for a week and had yet to really do any grocery shopping. She figured she could just go ahead and go this morning so she could get it over with, plus the store would have less people to deal with on an early Saturday morning. She left the coffee to brew and decided to hop in the shower.

The warm water was cascading down her tense shoulders like a liquid massage. She could feel that her shoulders had been in knots since she woke up and she knew that the stress of that dream is what caused it. Haley had been dealing with those same dreams for the past week since she had seen Nathan last. She had been avoiding him, which hadn't been too hard because she had been busy moving in and working at the studio. She had no idea where she would start if she did see him. Her heart and head had been a jumbled mess since that night that he kissed her. She had wanted them to get back to being friends and she thought that was what he wanted, but now she wasn't so sure. Did he want more? Or was he just caught up in the moment? Or even worse, was he just going to play her again? She had been completely caught off guard with the kiss. It was all too confusing to deal with and these dreams were not helping.

The dreams. They had been the exact same scenario each time and it scared the shit out of her every time she woke up. They all ended the same way; with Nathan being the man she was with and he telling her he loved her. She wanted what was in the dream to be reality at one point, but now she didn't know. She had spent two years away from Tree Hill to bury her feeling for him and now her subconscious and her body were betraying her. The past week had been extremely frustrating both with the lack of sleep and the sexual tension she finally made it out of the shower and got ready to go shopping. She put on some faded skinny jeans with a hole in the knee and an old "rock the vote" t-shirt she got in LA with black flats. She then dried her hair to its natural waves and put on some light make-up and lip gloss. She grabbed her black purse and keys and made sure the coffee was off and headed out the door.

* * *

_He could feel that familiar tingling in his spine start to form, but he also knew that something was different. Maybe it was the woman or maybe it was the way her hands skillfully worked him. All Nathan knew was that he was feeling pleasure beyond his wildest dreams. Her nails were scraping over his chest as her mouth took him in fully. He could see her blonde hair and how it made a curtain around her, but he hadn't seen her face. He was brought out of his staring when he felt her teeth scrape against his length and he hissed in pleasure. He then felt her leave butterfly kisses around his thighs and up his chest until she reached his neck and started to suck on a patch of skin. Nathan finally had a chance to let his hands roam over her body and she felt amazing. Her long hair ran down her smooth back and he let his hands roam down to her ass. He was about to slip his fingers in between them, but she was too quick and slide herself down his dick slowly. He closed his eyes harder when he felt just how tight she was and knew he couldn't last much longer. She was moving so painfully slow and he decided to sit up to get more leverage. They met in the middle and she again began to attack his neck and nibbled at his ear as he massaged her breast. Her speed began to increase and he could feel her walls start to tremble signaling she was close. With a few more rapid thrusts they both came together and Nathan felt as if he had just went ten rounds in a boxing ring. He was not only physically spent, but he could feel his heart about ready to leap out of his chest with so much emotion. They stayed in the same position allowing each other to catch their had no idea where this girl came from, but he had no plans of letting her get away. She leaned her forehead against his and he finally became brave enough to open his eyes and saw those innocent chocolate pools melting into him. She rubbed his stubble cheek with her soft hand and whispered into the night. "I love you Nathan."_

Nathan was pulled from his dream by his persistent alarm clock. He reached over and clicked it off and just laid there. It seemed that that was the hundredth dream he had about he and Haley. Ever since he had kissed her a week ago, all he could think about was her and how he may have really destroyed any chance they had at a relationship. She had been avoiding him and he supposed that he had been avoiding her too. She was probably really pissed at him and he couldn't blame her. Although what he did may have been wrong, he couldn't keep his mind from drifting to her soft lips and penetrating stare. These dreams that he had have made the cold showers more frequent. Nathan knew where his heart and head were at and it was with that brown eyed girl, but he also knew that he probably confused the hell out of her, so he had been trying to give her space. Everyday he had picked up his phone to call her, but every time he chickened out. He needed to man up and straighten this shit out. He was trying to figure out how he could fix this when his cell phone started going off. He wondered who it was considering it was still really early. He looked at the flashing screen and saw that it was his brother.

"What do you want Pucas?" Nathan was in no mood to deal with his brother. Ever since Nathan told him what happened, Lucas had been up his ass every day to make things right.

"Wow, who pissed in your cheerios?" When all Lucas got in response was a mumbled "fuck you", he ignored his brother and continued."Well, I was calling little brother to remind you to be at the gym an hour early for the game tonight."

Nathan rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew that the Ravens first game was tonight and he knew what time he had to be there. Lucas had an alternate motive for calling him and he was pretty sure he knew what it was.

"Cut the shit Lucas...I know why you're calling and no I haven't talked to her yet." Nathan pulled the covers off his body and decided to skip his workout and just take a cold shower instead.

"Ok well don't you think you should? I don't want you to fuck this up Nathan."Nathan turned on the water in the shower and then went to the sink to brush his teeth first. He looked at his reflection and sighed. He knew that Lucas was just trying to help, but he could handle this on his own.

"Invite her to the game tonight. There's that party at Tric afterwards, so that's a perfect time for you guys to try to work through this."

"Look I'll see what I can do, but I'm a little busy today." Nathan knew that was a lie, but he didn't want his brother to know that he had a good point.

Lucas rolled his eyes. His brother was so stubborn. "Alright Nate…have it your way. See you tonight." And with that he hung up the phone.

Nathan knew Lucas was right, but he was so damn nervous. He was afraid to screw this up more, but he also knew the longer he waited the worse it would get. He still had all day to call and invite her, so he would put it off for now.

* * *

It was two hours later when Haley finally made it home and unloaded all her groceries. She now had a fully stocked kitchen, but was also down three hundred dollars. She was putting away the final items in the cabinets, when her cell phone started to go off. She looked at the screen and saw it was Brooke.

"Hello Brookie."

"Hello Haley Baley….what are you up to?"

"I'm just putting up some groceries that I picked up this morning."

"Who on God's green earth wakes up that early to go grocery shopping?" Haley laughed at Brooke's disgusted tone. She never was a morning person.

"Brooke my place was empty…I've eaten take out for the past week. Plus no one is in the grocery store that early."

"Yeah because they're normal people who sleep." Haley just laughed at her friend's antics.

"Anyways…I called you for a good reason. I was going to see if you were still riding with me to the game tonight?"

Haley sighed. She forgot about the Ravens fist game and she forgot that she had told Brooke that she would ride with her. That was before what happened between her and Nathan.

"And don't tell me you forgot or that you're not going to go because of Nathan and the very weird sexual tension you guys have."

Haley had told Brooke all that had transpired between her and Nathan that night and she had been very persistent about getting her to talk to him. Haley hadn't told her about the dreams she had been having. She would be far too embarrassed to explain the recent reasons for her early morning activities. "Brooke I don't know…I'm still really confused about the whole situation and I don't think that seeing him would be the best idea right now."

Haley could hear Brooke about to interrupt and probably tell her to get over it, but she beat her. "And besides he hasn't even tried to reach out to me…"

Brooke could hear the sadness in her voice. Haley had told her what a mistake it was for Nathan to have kissed her, but she could tell that her friend was secretly happy that he had done so. The fact that that jackass hadn't called only cemented Haley's fears about Nathan.

"Come on Haley…for the past week you've been locked up either in the studio or in your apartment. Let's just go and have a good time and maybe tonight Nathan will reach out to you."

"Brooke…I really appreciate it, but how do I know that he's not just playing me again? How do I know if I can really just let it go and not get my heart broken again?"

"You don't, but you never know until you try. Besides, what happened to the grown woman that was so fiercely independent? You're letting him get to you by having him affect your decisions."

Haley knew she had a point. She was being pathetic…she hated having such smart friends.

"Plus…I have a surprise for my bestest friend!"

"What kind of surprise Brooke? You know I don't like those."

Brooke smirked. She had her right where she wanted her. "You'll find out when you come tonight and believe me, you'll love this surprise."

Brooke was playing with her. She knew that even though she hated surprises, she hated the anticipation more and that alone would kill Haley. Damn Brooke.

"Pick me up at six-thirty and don't be late." And with that Haley hung up the phone. Well tonight was going to be interesting.

Brooke smiled in victory at being able to convince her friend to come. She knew Haley would resist, but her little surprise would make it worth her while.

"Did you convince her?" Brooke turned and went to her husband's waiting arms."I sure did."

"Did you tell her about the surprise?"

"I told her about the surprise, but not what it was. She is going to freak!"

Brooke squealed in excitement, while Lucas just shook his head at her."Now you're going to go pick him up from the airport right?"

"Yep hubby…and then I'll bring him here and he'll meet us at Tric later."

Lucas smiled at his wife. Brooke had come up with a way to cheer her friend up earlier this week and he was all for it, but he had a feeling that Nathan would be less than thrilled, especially if he knew that he had a part in it. Tonight would be interesting.

* * *

Nathan looked in the mirror and straightened his tie. They had to leave in five minutes and Jamie was still upstairs. The day had passed rather quickly and Nathan still had yet to call Haley. Man he was a real pansy. He flipped his phone open and realized he would be inviting her at the last minute, but better late than never, right? He put his fingers over her number when he decided to text her instead. Yeah that was a cop out, but he didn't trust his voice at the moment. When the screen said sent he immediately closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket. He made his move…now it was up to her.

"Jamie let's go son."

* * *

Haley was putting the finishing touches on her make-up when her cell phone beeped. She ran to her bed and picked it up. She figured it might be Brooke telling her she was here, but instead she saw Nathan's name across the screen and a message. She debated on whether or not to read it, but of course the anticipation was too much and she opened his message.

Haley felt herself smiling at the words on the screen. It wasn't much, but for Nathan it was a lot. The message simply said "Ravens game at seven. Please come…please."The last "please" was towards the bottom of the message and if you read it too fast you probably would miss it. She was happy that he had reached out, but she was still unsure about the whole thing. Lucky for him she was already convinced to go by Brooke.

Haley closed her phone and went back to getting ready. She went to her floor length mirror and surveyed her appearance. Earlier in the month she had bought a women's Raven jersey and had paired it with jeans and a pair of black old-school Nikes. Her hair was curled at the ends and her make-up light, considering it was a high school basketball game. She heard a car horn downstairs and figured it was Brooke so she grabbed her black button up jacket and purse and was out the door.

A little while later they arrived at the high school and could see everyone making their way up to the gym. The parking lot was crowded, so Haley knew the gym would be packed with fans. They made their from the car up to the gym doors and Haley could feel herself becoming more and more tense. Brooke seemed to notice and elbowed her in the side.

"Ow…Brooke."

"Well stop walking like you have a basketball up your ass and put on a smile." Haley rolled her eyes and plastered on an obnoxious fake smile. Brooke smiled and nodded.

"That's better."

Haley shook her head. Her and Brooke wore almost identical jerseys except hers said "Coach Scott" on the back while Haley's said nothing. They made their way into the gym and immediately spotted Peyton towards the front in the same kind of jersey, except of course hers said "Coach Jagielski". Jake, Nathan, Skillz, and Lucas were all coaches of the Ravens. It was a great chemistry that they had with the team. From what Haley had heard, this season would be their best yet.

Along with Peyton they also saw Mouth's fiancé Millicent. Mouth did the sports at the local news station, so no doubt he was probably in the locker room interviewing of them greeted each other and took their seats in the bleachers. Haley looked around the gym and had a flood of memories come back to her. It had been a long time since she had seen this gym or this school. She saw the cheerleaders in their usual spot and laughed. She remembered coming to these games and seeing Brooke and Peyton on that side of the gym, while she and Mouth watched from the bleachers. There had been a couple times that Haley had filled in for a cheerleader in high school, but she was never exclusively apart of the squad, even though Brooke tried otherwise. Haley looked towards the sideline and saw Jamie playing with the players. They were all bumping his fists and lifting him in the air. He looked so happy.

She moved her eyes towards the coaches and forced herself to look for that one person. She saw Lucas and Jake, but didn't see Nathan. When she looked farther down the sideline she finally spotted him. He was talking to Whitey. He looked good in his black suit. Haley smiled at the scene. Whitey was such a big influence on Nathan and she could see how happy Nathan was. Whitey had also been a big influence on her. He would often help her reel Nathan back in when he was being difficult. Unfortunately, he wasn't there when she really needed his help. Haley shook herself of those thoughts and reminded herself that she would have to go see her old friend after the game. She came back to reality and focused on what Brooke, Peyton, and Millicent were talking about.

"So how have you been Scott? Staying out of trouble I hope."

Nathan laughed at Whitey's comment and couldn't help but think that he wasn't staying out of trouble.

"So far so good sir. The Ravens have been doing great."

"I asked about _you_, not the team. How's that boy of yours?"

They both looked in Jamie's direction and laughed. Lucas had him upside down and tickling him. "He's good."

"I heard that Miss James was back in town. How's that going?"

Nathan sighed. Lucas probably opened his fat mouth to Whitey about Haley. He didn't want to tell Whitey because he knew he would catch hell if he screwed this up again.

"Well…I'm not real sure. Its complicated."

"What do you mean? She's back isn't she…it should be simple. You should be begging for forgiveness at her feet for whatever the hell you did to make her leave town like she did."

That's why Nathan both loved and hated talking with Whitey. He could be brutally honest and most times that was good, but right now he was feeling the pain hard.

"Yeah I know Coach…I'm working on it."

The buzzer sounded for the start of the game and all the players started to line up on the side. Nathan was thankful for the interruption and told Whitey he would catch up with him after the game.

"Oh look girls the games is starting!" Brooke was seemed more excited than Lucas. Haley laughed as they all stood for the national anthem.

It was a couple of hours later and the Ravens had their first victory in hand. It was a great game for both schools, but the Ravens really gave it to the other team. The girls started to gather their things in the bleachers to go wait for the guys by the locker room. As Haley was getting her jacket, she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Whitey behind her. She immediately smiled and gave him a hug. He always had a "grandfather" appeal and Haley loved that about him.

"How have you been Haley?"

"Good…what about you? You haven't aged a bit." Haley really studied him and it was true. He looked the exact same from when she was in school.

Whitey laughed at her compliment. "Well I feel it. How has _that_ boy been treating you?"

Haley saw him motion his head and realized Nathan was talking with the girls along with Lucas and Jake.

"Well, we're working on it, but everything has been okay. I can't really complain."

Whitey smirked at her. Her and Nathan were more alike then they realized. A blind person could see how in love they were with each other, he just hoped they figured it out.

Nathan noticed Haley and Whitey talking and from the looks of it they were talking about him. He decided to go over there and make a move.

Haley could see Nathan coming towards them out the corner of her eye and she was becoming more and more nervous the closer he got. Before she knew it he was standing next to them.

"Well look what the cat dragged in."

"Hello again to you too Whitey." Nathan laughed and shook his head at being put on the spot. He could feel Haley's eyes on him and now he was nervous.

Whitey could see Haley staring at Nathan while Nathan was looking at the floor nervously. This was his cue to get going.

"Well…I better get going. I know you kids have a big celebration party to get to."

Haley heard Whitey cut through the awkward silence and was thankful for that, but when she registered what he was saying she tensed up at being left alone with Nathan.

Whitey reached forward and gave Haley a hug and whispered in her ear. "You take care Miss James and don't let that boy get away with anything okay?"

Haley smiled at him and nodded her head.

"I'll see you later Scott. Behave." Nathan once again laughed at Whitey being able to make him feel like he was back in high school, but was glad to have a moment alone with Haley.

When Whitey walked the away the silence was overbearing between them. Nathan knew he should step up and say something, but seeing how nervous she looked just made him more nervous.

Haley couldn't take the awkward silence anymore. It was hard enough having him standing so close to her, but to just be standing and staring at her was too much.

"That was a great game Nathan. The boys did great."

Nathan was caught off guard by her comment. He looked up at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes. She was breathtaking tonight. He had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her. The ravens jersey she wore fit her body snugly, but just seeing her in it had his mind racing to how she would look in one of his jerseys.

"Thanks Hales. I'm glad you came."

"Actually, I promised Brooke I would come with her last week and you know how she is about her promises."

It was meant as a light joke, but Nathan couldn't help the tiny stab at his heart that she hadn't come just for him. Guess he couldn't get everything at once.

A silence came over them again and Nathan decided this would be a good time to try to explain himself for the kiss last week. The gym was clearing out and the gang was still over by the locker room, so he figured he could try.

"Haley…I wanted to apologize for last week. I know I shouldn't have done that, but I wanted to and-"

Haley tensed when she heard him mention the kiss between them. She didn't want to talk about it and especially not here.

"No, Nathan its ok. I get it. It was an in-the-moment type thing. Don't worry about it."

She knew that's not what he was trying to say, but she feared what he might say if she didn't cut in. He looked puzzled at words and was about to open his mouth when Brooke and the rest of the gang walked up.

"So guys…are we ready to celebrate at Tric tonight?"

Everyone seemed oblivious to her and Nathan's staring contest and she desperately wanted to get away from the situation.

"I'm ready. You just have to take me to my apartment so I can grab my clothes."

"Ok…Well I'll stop by Haley's apartment and then we'll go to my house and get ready and meet you guys in an hour. Sound good?"

Everyone agreed with Brooke's plan and scattered to the parking lot. Brooke immediately pulled Haley in her direction. She could sense the awkwardness between Haley and Nathan and she wanted to relieve her friend from that as soon as possible.

Once they reached Brooke's car, Haley felt a weight lifted off of her. She hadn't realized she had become so tense standing there. Her friend could always read her and get her out of trouble. They used to do that at parties when some idiot would try to hit on them. She could always count on her friend.

"Thanks Brooke. It was getting a little serious back there and I just don't want to deal with that right now."

Brooke smiled at her friend. She was so fragile at times, but also stubborn like now. Haley would eventually have to deal with Nathan, but for now she would let her stall. Besides, Brooke still had to give Haley her surprise, but she wouldn't actually get it until they were at Tric. She couldn't wait until Haley saw it. She was going to flip!

"No problem sweetie. I know you like to do things in your own time, plus I don't want anything to ruin your mood tonight cause I have got the greatest thing for you!"

Brooke squealed like a sixteen year old girl and Haley cringed. She forgot about Brooke's "surprise" and she got scared just seeing how excited Brooke was.

* * *

An hour later they finally made it to Tric and the place was packed. Brooke and Haley maneuvered through the crowd so they could find their group. Lucas had gone ahead of them to get a good table and make sure that Haley's surprise arrived on time. Ever since Brooke told Haley her present would be at Tric, she wouldn't stop pestering her about what it was. Usually Haley was a calm person, but looking at her now she looked like a bundle of nerves. That probably had a lot to do with Nathan also, seeing as he would be here.

Haley continued to gnaw at her lip as they stood at the bar to get drinks before going to find the gang. She was nervous about being around Nathan all night and this stupid surprise that Brooke had. She knew Nathan would probably try to talk about their kiss again, but she didn't want to ruin the night for anyone because it would get ruined for someone if they talked about it. Haley scanned the crowd again, looking for a familiar face, but couldn't really see over anybody's head. She felt an arm brush against her and realized how close everyone was to each other. Brooke turned from the bar to give her the beer she ordered and she nervously pulled down her skirt again. She had decided on wearing a black curve-hugging bandage skirt with a loose white tank top that skirted just below her cleavage and black cage sandals. She left her hair in curls and added a black smokey eye with her makeup. She thought she looked good at Brooke's house. She didn't think she looked slutty, but now she was starting to second guess herself because of what happened the last time.

"Stop fiddling with yourself. You look like a tweaking crack head."

"Wow…thanks for that Brooke. You are a great support system."

"You look great Haley…a total knockout."

Brooke laughed at Haley's dry sarcasm, but she did look wired up. She had been messing with her hair, skirt, and shoes since they left her house. She needed her friend to relax and she knew just the thing, but they had to find their damn table first.

"Oh my god…could they fit anymore people in here." The whole table looked up to see Brooke squeeze past two people to make it into the booth that everyone was currently sitting at. Nathan noticed that Haley wasn't around and was a little worried considering what happened last time they were here.

"Brooke where's Haley?"

"She was right behind me."

She was just about to stand up to look for her when Haley squeezed past the same two people Brooke did.

"I could contract a venereal disease with it being as fucking crowded as it is."

"There's our sweet little angel." Haley gave Lucas the finger as she straightened her outfit. She had been behind Brooke when some drunk guy decided he wanted to just stare at her cleavage and then some whore called her a skank for bumping her. That chick had two asses anyways.

It was dim in the club, but Nathan could make out her outfit perfectly and it had him shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He could tell that she had on a tight skirt and white top that showed a hint of cleavage. He zeroed in on her legs and how they looked so sexy in her black heels. They almost looked like a dominatrix and that had his mind wandering again. He realized she was making a move to sit down, so he decided to offer his seat, seeing as how it was kind of full.

"Hales, why don't you have my seat. I'm gonna go to the bar anyway. Anybody want anything?"

He made his way out of the booth and because of the crowd he had to squeeze by her to get to the bar. The spark was still there when he grazed her body, but both ignored it as Haley whispered a thanks.

Haley instantly felt bad. Here he was offering his seat and she had been a bitch to him earlier. She would of preferred for him to just ignore her. It would be a lot easier that way.

Brooke stared at her friend and could see that she was in deep concentration. Now was the perfect time to give her the surprise. She quietly texted him under the table and told him where they were so that he could make his way to them. This would be fun.

Nathan was waiting for what felt like forever for his beer when finally the bartender came over and asked about who had ordered it. He claimed it was his when someone next to him did the same. He looked over and saw a guy with brown hair in a black shirt and jeans. He didn't recognize him, but they had the same taste in beer.

"Sorry man. You take it."

"No its okay. I can wait a little longer. I'm not in a huge hurry to get through this crowd." The guy laughed and took the beer Nathan handed him as he order another for himself.

"Is this place always this crowded?"

"It stays busy, but not this busy." The guy seemed cool and he could tell that he wasn't from around here. He had some nice clothes and with the way he just paid for his beer, it didn't look like he was in need of cash.

"Thanks for the beer man. I'm Clay."

"Nathan." Clay did a double take and realized why this guy looked familiar. It was Nathan Scott from the Charlotte Bobcats, well formally of. This guy was a legend and here he was having a conversation with the guy.

"Nathan Scott. Man, what a pleasure it is to meet you. I'm a huge fan and I got to say your stats for your last game were out of this world. Have you thought about when you're going to come back?"

Nathan laughed to himself. He could tell from the way this guy carried himself and the way he was laying it out on him, that he wasn't just some fan.

"Thanks. You must be an agent. Am I right?" Clay smirked and laughed. Was he really that obvious?

"Yeah I am. Is that a bad thing?"

"No…not for you, but for me it is." Clay could tell he didn't want to talk about basketball and was about to ask him something else when his phone went off.

"Nathan it was great to meet you. Here's my card if you do come back." Nathan shook his hand and laughed at the guy's back. There was no way in hell he was going to call that guy. He looked younger than he was. Finally, his beer came and he could get back to his table. He turned from the bar and saw that most of the people had moved to the stage area so there was more room to maneuver. When he got back to the table he saw everyone in conversation and laughing about something. He could see Haley standing and Brooke in front of her shielding her eyes. What the hell was going on?

"Hey guys…what's Brooke doing?"

"Brooke says she has a surprise for Haley." Nathan looked at Peyton with questioning eyes and she mouthed back "I don't know". It didn't look like anyone knew what the surprise was except for Brooke.

"Okay Brooke…you've had me covering my eyes for like five minutes already. What is it?"

"What's the matter Haley? Can't take the anticipation?" Haley tensed at the voice in her ear. There is no way in hell that can be who she thinks it is. She quickly moved her hands away and there in front of her was the proof. She couldn't help the yell of surprise that she let out or the fact that she had now launched herself into his arms.

"Oh my god! Clay I've missed you so much! What are you doing here?" Nathan looked on speechless and with his anger bubbling. One minute Haley is waiting for her gift and now she's all hugged up with that stupid agent he was with at the bar. What the fuck? He turned to look at Luke and he quickly looked away. That asshole knew something. Everyone, except Brooke and Lucas, looked lost. At least he wasn't the only one.

"Brooke called me and said that I needed to get my ass out to Tree Hill now to check up on my girl."

"Okay…I don't get it? How do you guys know each other?" Finally Jake asked the question that everyone wanted to know. He sure as hell wanted to know why this guy's hand was right above Haley's ass.

"I met Clay when I moved to California. He tried to sleep with me and I turned him down, but we've been best friends ever since."

Nathan clenched his beer in his hands and tried hard to count to ten. This was not what he needed right now. If Brooke wasn't a girl, he would beat her ass for setting this up. At least he could beat up Lucas because he knew that Brooke had his balls in her purse.

An hour later and everyone was so in love with this Clay kid. He and Haley had been inseparable and it was pissing him off more and more. He could tell that they were just friends, but the way they were around each other reminded him so much of how he and Haley used to be. He was jealous. Clay seemed smart though because he hadn't bothered to try to talk with him since he joined their table. It was probably all the death glares that he was sending him that made him stay away. He needed a break from all the Clay loving that was going on.

Lucas saw Nathan move out from the booth and head towards the back exit. He figured he should probably go try to explain the current situation, but he was not looking forward to facing an angry Nathan.

Nathan felt the cool breeze hit his heated skin and he relaxed at being away from the crowded club. He heard the door open and didn't bother to turn around. He knew who it was and he gripped the railing of the stairwell to keep his emotions in check.

"Nate, we need to talk."

"We sure as hell do. What the fuck is that Lucas?" Lucas cringed at the anger that swept over his brother's face.

"Look…it was Brooke's idea. She met Clay when she went to visit Haley in LA a couple years ago. She said he was cool and that he and Haley were great friends. She thought it would make her feel better."

"Well I'm so glad I can count on you to stick up for me. Get your head out of Brooke's ass."

Lucas could understand why Nathan was upset, but he was tired of Nathan blaming others, especially Brooke, for his fucked up situation.

"Ok that's enough Nate. You're not ten years old okay. You don't need to pout and act like a little bitch. In case you didn't get the memo, Brooke is my wife and she saw her friend in pain. I agree that I wasn't in love with the idea and I did stick up for you, but you know that when Brooke sets her mind to something, she does it, regardless of what I say or think."

Nathan felt the guilt sweep across him. Lucas was right. He was being a jackass. Acting like this would not do any good for him and he knew Lucas was right about Brooke. She was a determined girl.

"You're right Luke. I'm sorry. I just…I want so badly for things to change between Haley and I. Something just always seems to be getting in the way." Nathan ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath. What was he going to do?

"Look, I know this is messed up, but acting like this will not help anything. Clay is not a bad guy. I've heard Haley talk about him and from talking to him tonight he does seem cool. He's protective of Haley too."

"Not you too. You joining the "I love Clay" orgy?" Lucas rolled his eyes at his brother's immature remark.

"Shut the hell up. Haley is happy right now and you should be too."

"Man, I royally fucked things up between us."

"What exactly did you do Nathan?" Nathan visibly tensed at Lucas' question. He had asked him that plenty of times before, but this time Nathan couldn't find the strength to deny him an answer.

"I changed. I was in a dark place after Dan died. I was dealing with kind of missing him, but also glad that he was gone. Then I would freak out that he was still able to control me with him being six feet under. I took my shit out on Haley. I…treated her terribly. I'm surprised I even remember that time because I was drunk for most of it."

Lucas stood by listening to his brother pour out his dark memories. He could hear the vulnerability in his voice and could see that this was slowly eating away at him. He also could feel himself becoming pissed off at his brother for treating Haley that way.

"Why didn't you call me Nathan?"

"I was too stubborn. Haley tried to get me to see a therapist and I freaked out on her." Nathan stopped abruptly and it caught Lucas off guard. He knew Nathan had more to the story, but he could see he was putting his walls up again.

"Anyway…I pretty much ran her off after she had given up everything for Jamie and I. I have to make things right with her and even though Brooke can see her friend in pain, I feel that pain ten times worse because I know I'm the one who caused it."

"You guys will get there Nate. You just have to have patience. And I'll tell Brooke to lay off on the Nathan-bashing." Nathan smirked and Lucas slapped his back, glad that he was able to lighten the mood.

"Thanks Luke." Lucas nodded his head and turned to go back inside.

"Luke…let's keep this between us ok?"

"Sure thing little brother." Nathan sighed as soon as he was left alone. He felt like he just had a major therapy session. He knew he had to straighten up his act, but it was hard when every where you went you were slapped in the face with your mistakes.

_Two and a half years ago…_

"_Yeah, Jamie and I made it here fine Luke. Right Jamie?" Haley balanced the cell phone on her shoulder and the little boy in her hands as she made her way down the stadium stairs. Lucas had called Haley a week ago to tell her that Nathan had sent him two tickets to a home game. He couldn't make it because of his book deadline, so he told Haley and suggested they surprise Nathan at the game. He had been worried about them since Haley told him about Nathan's moods. That was a month ago and she hadn't mentioned anything since, so he figured everything was fine. _

"_Okay I'm just making sure." Haley finally found her seat up at the front and smiled at the players warming up on the court. Nathan looked happy; something she hadn't seen in awhile._

"_Okay Lucas I made it to my seat so I'm gonna let you go cause Jamie is freaking out right now."_

"_Is it a good freak out or bad?"_

"_Oh its definitely good. He's trying to make his way down to the court." Lucas laughed and smiled. He really missed his family._

"_Ok well call me later and I'll look for you on TV."_

"_Don't count on it." _

"_To the calling me part or the TV part."_

"_To both if this boy keeps using my breasts as stepping stools."_

"_Okay eww Hales…talk to you later." Haley laughed to herself. Lucas was too easy._

_She could feel her palms sweating and she started to bite her lip. Nathan had no idea that her and Jamie would be here. Lucas had suggested they go and she knew it probably wasn't the best idea, but she didn't want to give Lucas any reason to question it. She still had hope that maybe Nathan would be happy to see them. He had to be. Right?_

_The crowd was going nuts as the time clicked away on the clock. The score was tied and the Bobcats were on fire, but so was the other team. Jamie sat on Haley's knee giggling and laughing whenever he saw Nathan on the big screen. She was happy in this moment. Nathan looked great and for a little while she could pretend that everything was okay. He hadn't seen them, but he had been playing his heart out so he probably wouldn't of been paying much attention away from the court. The clock continued to count down and Nathan had the ball. He had to take a shot now if they wanted to win. Everyone got up from their seats and held their breath as Nathan shot the ball and it soared across the court. Cheers erupted when it easily sank into the basket and the buzzer sounded signaling the end of the game. Haley was proud of him. No matter what he did or said to her she was proud of him and the fact that he made his dream come true, even with all the obstacles he's had to face._

_Thirty minutes later she and Jamie were waiting outside the locker room. She had a VIP pass with the tickets, so she decided to wait for Nathan and surprise him. Maybe he wanted to go out to dinner to celebrate. Most of the players had filed out and many had stopped to say hi to Jamie, since they recognized him from Nathan's pictures in his locker. There were a few that asked if she was his "baby mama" and she laughed. She supposed in a way it may be true._

_Finally she saw Nathan make his way out of the locker room. She looked down at Jamie, but he had fallen asleep in her arms from all the excitement. She wanted him to see Nathan since they hadn't seen or spoken to him in a couple of days, but she didn't want to wake him up either._

"_Nathan!" She walked faster to catch up with him until he finally stopped and looked at her._

"_Surprise! Lucas gave us the tickets you sent him and thought it would be a good idea if Jamie and I surprised you. You looked great out there. I'm so proud of you. Say something…" Haley was becoming more and more nervous with each passing second. He had not said one thing or shown any kind of emotion. This was becoming the norm for him. She was about to ask him about going to dinner when a girl that Haley recognized as one of the cheerleaders came up behind him and wrapped her arm around his waist. They way that girl looked at Haley had her feeling like she was back in high school all over again. She could see the look of pity on the girl's face, but it was the kind that said "you're pathetic". _

"_Nathan are you ready to go?" She purred in his ear and he nodded his head. They started to walk away and Haley felt the tears spring to her eyes. She knew she probably did look pathetic, but she was feeling more alone and desperate then ever. She knew she should of ran after him and cussed him out and gave him a swift kick in the balls, but she barely had the strength to move, much less give him a verbal beating. She hurriedly ran out of the stadium and had valet get her car. She was holding in the tears, but as soon as she got on the road she let it out. He looked at her as if he didn't know her and that hurt worse than him saying anything at all. She was reaching her breaking point, but she hardly ever saw him to let him know how she was feeling. She felt scared and alone, but she still didn't want to involve anyone else. It wasn't their problem._

_She pulled up to the hotel that she had booked for her and Jamie and got the sleeping boy out of his car seat. Jamie didn't deserve this. Haley was the one being hurt right now, but her heart broke at the fact that Jamie would ultimately be the one to suffer. She made it to their room and put him to bed. She was about to get in bed herself when her phone buzzed. She saw Lucas was calling and she quickly answered his call._

"_Hey Luke." The minute she heard her voice she wanted to vomit. She sounded so fake and emotionless._

"_Hey buddy…how did it go? Was he surprised?"_

"_Yeah he was…he was shocked." _

"_That's great. What are you guys doing now?"_

"_Oh…um…well Nathan was pretty tired and so was Jamie so we had a quick bite to eat and then I came back to the hotel with Jamie." She could feel the bile rising in her throat as the sugary sweet lies poured out of her mouth._

"_Ok, well I'll let you guys get to bed. Love you Hales."_

"_Love you too Lucas." She quickly hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she threw up. The night had made her physically ill. She washed her mouth out and looked at her reflection. She wasn't this person. Her eyes were swollen and her makeup was smeared. She looked terrible and felt worse. She knew what she had to do to. Nathan needed an ultimatum and she was going to give it to him, but she feared what would happen if he chose to just walk away from his family. She didn't know that man and she couldn't predict his emotions or actions anymore. _

_Haley washed up and slipped into the hotel bed with Jamie and made sure he had pillows surrounding him. She could feel her eyes getting heavy and her body felt achy all over. They had to wake up early to get back to Tree Hill and once she got home she was going to make damn sure that things changed. She had to…there was no other choice._

Nathan made his way back inside the club and back towards their table. He saw Haley and Clay still in their same positions. He decided that he would try for her and for them to be patient. Hell she had been with him, so it was time he do the same. He met Haley's eyes and smiled a small smile at the girl that had his heart. He would fix this.

Haley saw Nathan get back into the booth and could see that he looked less tense then when he left. Lucas had come back a little bit ago and she knew Nathan was probably blowing off steam. He was very protective and knew he probably felt threatened with Clay around. She met his eyes and he smiled back at her. She smiled back and noticed that he seemed different. There was no hidden meaning behind the gesture, but just a nice genuine smile. Things were going to change and she was afraid at what would come out of those changes. She had no choice though…she had to go along with it.


	10. The Truth Is Out

Hey guys! So this is the chapter that I've based the whole story on. I had some trouble with it just because it is such an emotional and angsty chapter. The is the showdown you guys have been waiting for! Let me know what you think and my apologies for any mistakes.

* * *

The wind was blowing lightly over her face as she leaned over the railing of the boardwalk. The sun was warm, but the air had a cool breeze running over it. She pulled her black sweater cardigan tighter around her light yellow tank top and skinny jeans. She had on black flats and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. He could tell that she had on barely any makeup and she looked beautiful. She looked deep in thought and he knew after being in Tree Hill a week that her thoughts were consumed by one person.

"Hey Hales." Haley nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Clay call her name. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear him walk up.

"Oh…you scared me Clay."

"You okay Hales? Or should I even ask?" Haley smirked up at him and took the coffee he was offering her.

"What do you mean? You saying after being in Tree Hill a week you can already read my thoughts?"

"Yes I am."

"Well what am I thinking then "wise-one"." Clay laughed as she bowed in front of him. She was so goofy.

"You're thinking how incredibly nice I am for getting you coffee and regretting that you never slept with me when you had the chance."

Haley openly laughed as Clay feigned hurt. "It hurts me Hales that you don't appreciate me."

She continued to laugh at Clay's teasing tone as he pulled her into his side to overlook the water. After a few moments of silence Haley spoke up.

"Thank you Clay." He looked down at her curiously and silently asked her why.

"For coming here, for making me laugh, making me smile. I missed this."

Clay pulled her tighter to him as he kissed her forehead. When Brooke had called him and said Haley was having trouble out here, he immediately jumped on a plane. He considered her one of his closest friends. She was there for him through one of the most difficult times in his life. Haley had come into his life when he was still reeling from losing his wife the year before. She had taught him to laugh and smile again and now he would repay the favor. They had instantly clicked when they first met and Haley told him he reminded her a lot of an old friend. After he got to know her he found out her "old friend" was more than a friend to her and the reason she left Tree Hill. He wasn't expecting to find out that this "Nathan" guy she had mentioned a couple of times was actually Nathan Scott the pro basketball player. That night at Tric was an interesting time. Nathan stayed away from him and when he quickly put two-and-two together, he stayed away from Nathan too. Haley had told him everything about what had happened between her and Nathan while she had been back in Tree Hill and he could tell that Nathan loved Haley and that even though she didn't want to admit it, she loved him too. If he wasn't scared of Nathan, he would beat his ass for putting Haley through hell. A jealous Nathan was a very angry Nathan apparently. Haley had only vaguely told him what had happened between her and him two years ago, but he knew Nathan really did a number on her. She was hurt and he could see that she still was.

"So Hales…I have a surprise for you." She picked her head up off his shoulder and smiled widely at him.

"What is it? Money? Your car?"

"My car? Seriously Hales…"

"Come on Clay what is it?" He smiled at her anxiousness. She was like a little kid when it came to surprises.

"I got a call from the agency and they said there is a client out here they want me to meet with. If I can get this guy to sign I will be out here permanently."

Haley squealed and jumped into his arms. That was some of the best news she could have heard.

"That's great Clay! I'm so happy for you!"

"I'll still have to travel back and forth, but the agency is adamant about getting this guy to sign and they say it's important for me to be here every step of the way."

"Well do you know who it is?"

"No. The agency wanted to surprise me. They set up a meeting with him today so hopefully I can convince this guy to take a chance. I guess the guys back in LA wanted to give me a big account to keep me focused."

Haley could hear a hint of sadness in his voice and she hurt for her friend. She had been there for a really hard time in his life and it had been one of the hardest things to leave him in California.

"How are you doing Clay? You still seeing going to therapy?"

"No…I've been doing a lot better though. I don't see her everywhere anymore."

Haley pulled him back into her side and laid her head back on his chest. She had missed him. Everything with Clay had been so easy. There were never any emotions she had to hide or walls that she had to get through to talk to him. It was refreshing. She had Lucas, but Lucas was different. Clay had not known the old Haley or all her baggage and she liked that.

"I'm here if you ever want to talk Clay."

"Thanks Hales."

* * *

"That's two games in a row I beat your sorry ass." Nathan walked over to the bench that Lucas was currently sitting on at the Rivercourt.

"Nathan you were playing like you were in the fucking NBA. I have HCM remember? I can't chase your ass all over this court. If I die I'm leaving a note saying it was you that killed me."

Nathan laughed at Lucas' dramatics. He was such a pansy sometimes, although he was playing pretty hard, but he had a reason.

"Calm down Luke. I was playing so hard because I have to get back into shape if I want to play for the Charlotte Bobcats."

Lucas stopped what he was doing and looked at his brother. There was no smirk or smile. His brother was serious. "What do you mean? I thought you were on leave-of-absence still?"

"I was, but I finally called up an agency and asked them to set me up with an agent. I want to get back into the game Luke." Nathan had a huge smile on his face like a kid on Christmas morning. Lucas walked over to him and they shared a hug.

"That's so great Nathan…I'm really proud of you. So when do you start?"

"I don't know yet. I called the agency and they're setting me up with an agent out here, so I've got a meeting with him today so we can work out all the details."

"So what made you make the decision?" Lucas could see Nathan's expression turn more serious and they both moved to sit on the bleachers.

"Well…it's everything. I want to get back into the game and give Jamie the best life possible and the stuff with Haley has just made me realize how much of a jerk I've been. I decided to put my focus back on this because I really want to give her the space she needs…I want her to know that I'm not giving up on us. Haley means the world to me and she's the only mother that Jamie has ever known…I want her to be proud of me again."

"Nathan, Haley is proud of you. Those years that you shut her out were hard on her, but every time I talked to her she would always beam with pride for you. You don't have to prove anything."

"Yes I do…I need to prove that I can do this again the _right _way. I need to prove that I want her in my life again. I need to prove that I am absolutely in love with her because all I have ever done is ignore mine and her feelings. It's time for me to grow up."

Lucas looked at Nathan and blew out a long breath. He was surprised by Nathan's confession. The gang all knew that Nathan and Haley had more than friendly feelings, but hearing Nathan saying it out loud like that made it all the more real. His brother had it bad.

"Well, I support you man. You'll have a great comeback and the rest will just fall into place."

"Thanks Luke."

* * *

"Jamie! Come get your toys son, the guy's going to be here any minute."

Nathan was running around his house trying to get everything in order. This meeting started in ten minutes and he felt as if he would puke. It had been awhile since he had anything to do with the business of basketball, but he was ready to get back and his talk with Luke this morning really helped. He checked his reflection for the fiftieth time since he had showered and dressed. He decided to wear a grey dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up and black slacks. He thought he looked pretty good. He was going for professional, not desperate.

"Dad you look fine, stop looking at yourself…its kinda weird."

Nathan smirked at his son's attitude. The kid was sounding more and more like him every day. He was glad to have his son by his side this time. Jamie would have no problem calming him down and bringing him back to reality, like he just did.

"Thanks son…so you ready to do this or what?" Nathan crouched down to his son and fixed the collar on his dress shirt.

"Yeah, but why do I have to wear these clothes? I feel weird in them."

"Well we want to make a good impression and nice clothes do that, plus you won't be in them that long. Tell you what? How about afterwards we call Nanny Deb and she can take us for ice cream? Sound good?"

Nathan laughed as his son's eyes lit up and he dashed to the living room to pick up his toys. It was easy to bribe him right now, but Nathan had no idea what he would do later on when Jamie got older. Lord help him when that happened.

"Dad! That's the doorbell!" Nathan was brought out of his thoughts by his son barreling towards him and the ringing of the doorbell. Great…he already made the guy stand out there longer than he had to.

"Shit!"

"Language, Dad!"

"Sorry James…so you ready?" They were both standing at the door and Jamie beamed up at him excitingly and nodded his head. Nathan sighed and put his hand to the door.

"Here goes nothing."

When Nathan opened the door he was surprised to find Clay on the other side. Haley's Clay. Sports agent Clay. No way…this could not be good.

"Nathan, hey man…I wasn't expecting to see you. Are you the guy the agency set me up with?"

"It looks that way."

They both stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say to each other.

"Hi, I'm James Lucas Scott and I'm four-and-a-half, but I'll be five soon. How old are you?"

Both Clay and Nathan laughed at Jamie and that seemed to ease the tension. Nathan opened the door wider for Clay so that he could make his way inside. Clay bent down to Jamie's level and introduced himself.

"Well hello James…I'm Clay. You a fan of the Bobcats?"

"Oh yes…that's the team my Daddy used to play for. He wants to play for them again. Are you gonna make it so he can?"

Clay laughed at the four year old before him. This kid was smart and if he didn't know any better he would say he was older than four.

"I'm going to try James."

"Ok Jamie, that's enough questions. Why don't you play your Wii while Clay and I talk in the kitchen ok?"

Jamie made a mad dash for the living room, excited that he got to play his Wii outside of the timed schedule his Dad had set for him.

"You've got yourself a great kid Nathan." Nathan beamed with pride as he watched his son play his game. He did have a great kid and he thanked God everyday for him.

"This is a nice place you got here." They started making their way towards the dining room table.

"Thanks…so what do we need to do first?"

Nathan still felt uncomfortable around Clay and he didn't buy the fact that he and Haley never had any kind of relationship. He supposed Clay showing up here was a part of some weird karma thing and now he had to be professional with this guy.

"Well…I know you want to go back to the Bobcats and luckily they have left your contract open while you've been gone, but as you know they do have a point guard already. So I'm going to get in contact with the general manager ASAP and sell you all over again. I assume you've stayed in shape while you've been off?"

Nathan nodded at his question and shifted nervously in his seat. He really hoped the Bobcats picked him up for the new season.

"Ok, so I'll get started on contacting the right people and making a deal worthy of your time. All you need to do right now is keep training and staying in shape and I'll let you know as soon as I hear something."

"Clay…it's really important that I play close to home so if they don't offer the best deal then that's okay. Jamie and I have more than enough to live off of…I understand if I need to prove myself again."

Clay nodded his head and listened intently to what Nathan was saying. He was shocked as hell when it was Nathan that opened the door, but it was making sense now why the agency was being so secretive about it. Nathan Scott coming back to the NBA was a big deal and everything had to work out perfectly. This was a lot of pressure for him, not to mention the tension that they had between each other with the Haley situation. Things should get interesting.

"I understand Nathan and trust me, I will do everything in my power to make sure you and Jamie are taken care of. You'll get your comeback."

Nathan felt a little more at ease now that Clay had laid out the details. He couldn't keep his mind from drifting to Clay's relationship with Haley. It really bothered the hell out of him. He knew that he should keep their relationship professional, but he couldn't help bringing it up.

"So now that we got the business stuff taken care of, what's going on with you and Haley?"

Nathan wanted to smirk at the way Clay's eyes widened at his question. He knew he could get the answers he wanted out of Clay. This guy was clearly intimidated by him.

"Um…well…we're just friends. Always have been."

Nathan made sure Jamie was still involved in his game before he let the next question come out.

"Did you fuck her?"

This time Clay started to cough and Nathan couldn't hold back his smirk. Even though he wanted to laugh at this kid, he was still dead serious about his question. He wanted to know what was going on between these two.

"Nathan….I know you and Haley have a history, but she and I have always been just friends. I'll admit that I did try to sleep with her when I first met her, but I didn't know her then. I know now that Haley isn't like that and I'm pretty sure that she's in love with someone else anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the way she was looking at you that night at Tric and the way she would talk about you in California."

"Wait, she talked to you about what happened with us?"

"No…she didn't go into detail with what happened, but she mentioned that she had a friend that she was really close with at one point and she said you guys had a falling out."

Nathan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He hated people in his and Haley's business. It made him feel even more shitty.

"She barely even speaks to me right now…what makes you think that she's in love with me?"

"You used to know Haley well and you probably still do. She just needs time to get adjusted to everything. She'll come around. She's stubborn as hell too, so you'll have to push her."

Nathan sighed again. He couldn't believe he was here taking advice from Clay, but he was the only information outlet Nathan had right now. Haley trusted him and she talked to everyone else too, but Nathan knew Haley would want to talk to someone who wasn't directly involved in their situation.

"Alright…thanks Clay. I appreciate you coming out here and helping me out."

"No problem…and don't worry, everything will work out. I'll call you when I hear from the team."

The two men stood up and said their good-byes as Nathan walked him out. That did not go how he expected, but he also didn't expect for Clay to be his agent. Nathan checked on Jamie and saw that he was still engrossed in his game. He decided to call his mom to watch Jamie. He had somewhere he really needed to be. He felt bad for not following through with their ice cream plans, but Jamie would understand.

* * *

Nathan stood with his hands in his pockets as he waited for the front door to open. He was nervous the whole drive here and tried to figure out what he was going to say. He knew that he should be giving Haley space, but he couldn't help it. He needed to let her know how he felt and that he was not going to be giving up on them. After talking to Clay he decided he would start today with pushing Haley in the right direction. He didn't want to play anymore games; he wanted to be open and honest with her.

After what felt like hours, the door finally opened with Haley on the other side. She looked beautiful in a pair of skinny jeans and yellow tank top with her hair in a messy bun.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. Can I come in?"

Haley nodded and moved out of the way so he could come in. She didn't know what to think when she saw Nathan on the other side of the door. Part of her expected him to be there, but the other part of her was surprised. She hadn't talked to him since last weekend and they had yet to talk about the kiss they shared two weeks ago. Everything was still so messy and now that Clay was in town, Haley had been putting off dealing with all the issues.

Nathan hadn't been to Haley's apartment since he helped her move in. She had it all organized and decorated now and it looked great. Everything had Haley's touch to it.

"Do you want a drink or something?"

Nathan shook his head and took a seat on the sofa. Haley followed him and started to bite her lip. He was making her really nervous.

"So what's up? Is Jamie okay?"

"Yeah Jamie's fine. He's with my mom right now."

"She's he's nanny right? Why doesn't she just move in with you guys?"

Nathan laughed at her questions. He had been asked that by a lot of people and only his closest friends knew the real answer.

"She did live with us, but there was a webcam incident."

Haley raised her eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. What the hell does that mean?

"She met this guy in a chat room and I walked in on her flashing the webcam. I was scarred for life. After that, plus some other weird incidents, we figured it would be best if she just came over and watched Jamie instead."

Haley laughed at Nathan's story. That sounded exactly like something Deb would do. That woman could get into the strangest situations.

"Your mother is quite the character."

"Yeah, but she's great with Jamie."

There was an awkward silence as both of them tried to figure out what to say. Nathan could feel his palms start to sweat and his heart race. He needed to do this.

"So I came over here because I had a meeting with an agent today."

"You did? Are you going to start playing again?"

"Yeah I've decided that I'm ready to give it another shot."

"Wow, Nathan that is so great!" Haley really wanted to give him a hug, but she didn't trust her emotions to stay in line if she did that.

"Yeah I'm excited, but guess who I got set up with?"

Haley thought about what he said and it clicked. Clay had been talking about meeting with a client today.

"No way…is Clay your agent?"

"Yeah I had no idea who the agency was sending and apparently he didn't know he was seeing me."

Haley sat there and let it sink in. This would definitely complicate things. "Well how did the meeting go? You didn't kill him did you?"

Nathan laughed at Haley's assumption. Any other time she probably would have been right, but Clay actually helped him out.

"No I did not. We kept it strictly business and discussed the details of my comeback."

Nathan knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth, but she didn't need to know that they had talked about her.

"Well that's great Nathan. I'm really happy for you."

"Yeah I'm excited to start again and I know Jamie is too, but I'm not thrilled with having to leave him for away games."

"That's going to be hard, but at least you have your family and I'm here for you if you need me."

Nathan smiled warmly at her as she bit her lip. He would never get tired of that site. He had missed it while she was gone.

"Thanks Hales…that means a lot to me."

"So why the sudden decision to start playing again?"

Nathan tensed up at her question. This was what he came here to do. It was time to be a grown up.

"Well…I miss the game…and I feel like the first time around I really went about it the wrong way. There was a lot going on at that time and I didn't enjoy it like I think I should have."

Nathan took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the information he was about to unload.

"Listen Haley…you also have a lot to do with my reasons for going back. I know I messed things up before and I want to try again. I want to make you proud of me. I know that you need your space, but…I also know that I can't keep the fact that I am completely in love with you to myself."

Nathan watched as Haley just sat there looking into space. He could feel his heart practically beating out of his chest. He couldn't tell what her reaction was, but he felt like a weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. It felt like she had been silent forever and he suddenly found the floor to be very interesting. He looked up when he heard Haley start to laugh. What the fuck was going on?

"What's so funny?"

"Nathan I know you cannot be serious. This is about the kiss a few weeks ago. You're confusing that with actual feelings. That's all there is to it."

Nathan watched as she literally waved him off and started walking to the kitchen. She was wrong. He had to prove to her that he had been feeling this way for awhile now. He got off the couch and started to follow her.

"Haley that's not it…I've thought a lot about this and you are the one for me and always have been. I love-"

"Do not go there Nathan! Just stop!"

Haley shook with rage as she yelled at Nathan to stop. He didn't know what he was talking about. He didn't love her.

"You can't hide from this forever Haley. I realized that when you left I had a good thing and I lost the woman that I loved."

She continued to shake her head at him and he could see the unshed tears in her eyes. She was being stubborn, but he wasn't going to give up.

"That's not fair Nathan. I don't know what kind of game you're playing at, but I refuse to be another victim to you!"

"For fucks sake Haley…I'm fully aware of my mistakes and the way I hurt you and I'm trying to fix it! I'm trying to fix us. I'm not playing with you."

They had both started to yell and were now trying to calm their erratic breathing. Haley felt like she had just been punched in the gut. This was too much. It was too much too soon. She still wasn't ready to face what happened.

"I have to get ready for the concert tonight at Tric, so please leave."

Nathan watched as she shut down right in front of him. She had her wall up and it was going to be hell to get through it now that he had confessed his feelings.

"Don't do this Haley. Don't shut me out."

"Why the fuck not Nathan? You did the same thing to me, so deal with it because I do not want to talk to you. Now please leave."

Nathan sighed in defeat as he turned and walked out of her apartment. That did not go liked he expected. He knew it would be difficult to get through to her, but he wasn't prepared for the fight she was putting up. He wasn't giving up though. He was going to be at Tric tonight and he's going to get her to open up to him sooner or later. That's the only way they can move forward together.

Haley hit the floor as soon as she heard the front door close. The tears were starting to come down and she couldn't hide the loud cry that escaped her lips. It was so much easier to hate him when she thought that he didn't really care for her at all. He had just changed her whole world. Damn him.

* * *

It was an hour after Tric had closed and Nathan was still sitting at the bar with the gang, minus Haley and Peyton. It was their big concert event that they had put together for the label and the night had been a success. Nathan had wanted a chance to talk to Haley again, but both she and Peyton had been so busy that he hadn't seen her all night. He hadn't mentioned anything to his brother about talking to Haley earlier today. He knew Lucas would just have some bull shit to say about giving her time, but Nathan didn't have time. He and Haley had wasted enough time.

"Well guys it looks like we're going to be here awhile. The weather says it's a severe thunderstorm and its best for everyone to stay indoors."

Everyone groaned at what Lucas told them. They had all been sticking around to see Haley and Peyton, but also because the weather had suddenly taken a turn for the worse. Looks like it was going to be a long night.

"Hey man…how you doing?"

Nathan shrugged as he sipped his beer. Clay took the stool next to him and grabbed a beer from over the bar.

"Did you talk to Haley yet?"

"Nope…she's been a little busy." Nathan really didn't feel like sharing his feelings with this guy. He was doing fine wallowing in self-pity.

"Well looks like now's your chance."

Nathan quickly looked up and saw Peyton and Haley emerge from the back. She looked beautiful in black leggings and black boots with a white shirt and a tiny black vest over it. Her hair was left down and curly and her makeup was a little more dramatic then her everyday look. She was gorgeous.

Haley tensed as they made their way over to the gang. She could see Clay and Nathan at the bar and she felt like she wanted to puke. The last thing she wanted to deal with was tension from those two when she already had tension with Nathan. She opted out of walking towards the bar and instead headed towards everyone else.

"The show turned out great you guys!"

"Thanks Brooke." Haley and Brooke hugged as everyone else congratulated them. Haley felt pride at the compliments. She and Peyton had worked really hard and now they got to enjoy it and feel good about what they were doing with Red Bedroom Records.

"Well we're going to be here a little while girlies, so let's get a drink." Peyton and Haley looked at Brooke with confused expressions. What was she talking about?

"The news says that everyone needs to stay indoors because of the storm outside." Haley inwardly groaned. Being trapped in Tric with Nathan was not how she wanted to spend her night.

"Let's go get that drink now Brookie because I'm going to need it." Haley latched onto Brooke as they made their way to the bar. This would be fun.

An hour and a half later and the storm had not lifted at all. It had probably gotten worse. Everyone was lounging around talking and laughing. Mouth and Millicent were talking with Skillz and Brooke and Lucas were sitting with Jake, Peyton, and Clay. Haley was currently drowning her sorrows in a bottle of vodka. Thank god no one really noticed. She hadn't mentioned to anyone about her and Nathan's fight earlier that day. She was still trying to wrap her head around what happened. She had expected him to come and talk to her as soon as she was alone, but he hadn't and she hadn't seen him around in awhile.

Nathan watched Haley at the bar as he sat on the edge of the stage. He had been keeping his eye on her and he noticed that she had the same idea he had that night. He had lost count on how many beers he had and how many shots of vodka Haley had. He had planned to be completely sober and try to talk to her, but he just couldn't bring himself to get up. This shit was all messed up and he didn't even know where to start. He just wanted to be with the girl he loves, but nothing could ever be that easy for them. There was always someone or something in the way. Fuck his luck. He took another drink of his beer as Haley downed another shot. He missed the old Nathan and Haley.

_Three years ago_

"_Okay Jamie is finally asleep." Nathan sighed in relief as Haley came down the stairs. They had taken Jamie to the park today and thought that they had worn him out, but he still had a ton of energy when they made it home. Haley had been upstairs for almost an hour trying to get him to sleep._

"_Thank god…I love my son, but he makes me exhausted." Haley laughed as she picked up Nathan's sprawled out legs and sat down on the couch. Nathan was home for a week so they had all been spending as much time as possible together before he had to be on the road again._

"_I don't know how you do it Hales."_

_Haley sighed and let her head fall back on the cushions as she rubbed Nathan's legs._

"_Well…I love that little boy. He makes me happy and I love to see him happy, but it is hard. I wouldn't trade it for the world though."_

"_Thank you Hales." _

"_Nathan you don't have to keep thanking me. I want to be here. I want to do this."_

"_I know…I just know how much you've given up and I don't want you to resent me for it." _

_Haley reached for Nathan's arm and tried to pull him up. "Get up Nathan."_

_Nathan reluctantly got up and faced Haley. She placed her hands on his face and made sure he was looking at her._

"_That's never gonna happen Nate. I love you and I love Jamie. You're stuck with me…I'm kind of like gum." _

_Nathan chuckled at Haley's lame joke. This girl was his world. Next to his son she was the most important person in his life. They wouldn't be able to have the life they had if it wasn't for her. He looked into her soulful brown eyes and felt the urge to kiss her, but he restrained himself. Instead he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side. They both sat in a comfortable silence until Haley yawned._

"_You tired Hales?"_

"_Yeah…you?"_

"_Yeah…I'll lock up. Why don't you go on to bed?"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah…go ahead." _

_Nathan leaned over and kissed Haley's forehead. "Night Hales."_

"_Night Nate."_

_It was almost two hours after Haley had laid down for bed and she still couldn't sleep. It was thundering outside, and while she loved the rain, the thunder was another thing. Thankfully Jamie hadn't woken up. She had tried to resist going down the hall and to his room, but she couldn't do it anymore. Yes it was childish for a grown woman to sleep in her best friend's bed because she was afraid of thunder, but it was something that she and Nathan shared. It wasn't just her fear…they just had this thing with the rain. She got out of bed and quietly padded across the hall. She peeked into Jamie's room and saw that he was still fast asleep. She then shut the door and walked down the hall to Nathan's room. She quietly opened his door and shut it. She could make out his form, but she couldn't tell if he was asleep or not._

_Nathan heard his door open and he inwardly smirked. He was waiting for when she would crawl into bed with him. This was something they had done for years. It started when they were kids and Haley, him, and Lucas had tried to camp out at the Rivercourt. It had started to rain and Karen had immediately come to get Lucas and he and Haley had lied and said that Haley's parents were on their way. They both ended up staying at the Rivercourt in the tent just laughing and listening to the rain. It was one of his favorite memories. _

"_Come on Hales." Haley laughed as Nathan lifted the blanket up for her to crawl into._

"_How did you know I was here?" Nathan opened his arms as Haley crawled into bed with him and nestled her head on his chest._

"_I can read your mind."_

"_Ha ha…"_

"_You're my best friend…I know you."_

"_Yeah you do." Haley allowed herself to start to drift off to sleep in Nathan's arms. She knew she was playing with fire. She was playing pretend with Nathan. She was playing "house" with him. She wished it was real and she knew it would only be heartbreak for her because Nathan didn't have those kinds of feelings for her._

_Nathan could feel Haley's breathing steady as she fell asleep in his arms. He knew he was in dangerous territory. He was confused in his feelings for Haley and doing this didn't help his situation. He needed to stay focused on Jamie and his new relationship with Dan. Haley was his friend…that's it._

Nathan was brought out of his daydream by the sound of Haley's shot glass hitting the bar. Maybe he should stop her? She was a lightweight and she was probably smashed by now. He saw her wobble on her stool and he rushed to her side to help her, which he almost couldn't do in his alcohol state.

"You okay Hales?"

Haley shivered when she felt his hands on her arm and back. That was the voice and touch she was trying to escape. Where was a black hole to swallow you up when you need it?

"I'm fine…get your hands off me."

Nathan was taken aback by her harsh tone and words. He quickly released her and ran a hand through his hair. She was frustrating the hell out of him.

"Yeah you looked fine when you almost fell off your stool and on your ass."

"Shut the fuck up and go to hell Nathan."

"You know what Hales? This is bull shit and you know it. You're running from the truth and you can say that you don't want to hear how I feel about you, but you also don't want to think about the possibility that you could be in love with me too."

Haley spun off her stool and nearly collided with Nathan's chest as she stepped up to his face. She had reached her breaking point and it was about to get ugly.

Lucas noticed Nathan and Haley talking and saw Haley nearly spin off the bar stool as she got in Nathan's face. What the hell was going on?

Before Haley could open her mouth, Lucas had made it up to them and was now looking between them.

"What's going on you guys? Haley are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay. This asshole is the cause of a lot of my problems right now."

Nathan suddenly sobered up some and realized that not only was Lucas standing near them, but now everyone else was gathered around also. He did not want to have this discussion in front of everyone.

"Haley let's not do this right now." Nathan tried to grab hold of her arm, but she jerked it back in response.

"Why Nathan? You're the one who started it. You don't want everyone to know what you did? You've said how you feel, so now it's my turn."

Lucas could tell that something was off about Haley. He could see the vodka bottle on the bar and knew that she would never actually put on a scene like this unless she had some liquid courage. He couldn't let her do this.

"Haley why don't you take it easy okay?"

"No Lucas. Nathan wants to blurt out that he's in love with me and expect some fairy tale ending. Fuck you Nathan if you think that I'm just going to forget all the shit I put up with, especially that night I left."

"Haley we don't need to talk in front of everyone."

"My anger runs deeper than that night that you threw me out…It's so much more than that."

Nathan could see the surprise on everyone's faces as Haley tells them about that night two years ago. He can see the disappointment in their eyes and he feels as if he's two feet tall.

"Wait a second…Nathan you threw her out?"

Nathan reluctantly met Lucas' piercing gaze and nodded his head.

"Haley you said you left that night. You never mentioned him throwing you out."

"Well there's a lot you don't know Lucas."

Haley focused on Nathan again and all she could see was her undeniable anger and resentment for the man in front of her.

"I gave up everything to see you make it to the NBA and you end up treating me like shit. Do you even remember Nathan or were you too drunk? Do you even remember what happened that night? What you did?"

"Haley please don't do this."

"Why Nathan? Everyone wants to know. They have a right to know and I'm tired of running from it."

_Two years ago_

_Haley nervously looked at the clock. It was now nine o'clock and Nathan still had not come home yet. He had returned from his last game a week ago and she had only seen him a handful of times. He was always gone before she woke up or maybe he never even came home. That thought made her feel ill. It had been a month since she and Jamie had made the trip to see Nathan in Charlotte and things had not got better. Nathan seemed like he was getting worse. He barely spoke to anyone. This was not the Nathan Scott that she was in love with. This was not the man that she had known since she was a kid. He was a shell of a person now and she had run out of options. It was time for the ultimatum. _

_She picked up the phone before she lost her nerve again and dialed the number. Immediately the voicemail came on and Haley left a message._

"_Hi Dr. Greg this is Haley James and I'm calling to confirm Nathan Scott's appointment next week at ten thirty. Thanks so much for squeezing the appointment in at such late notice. See you next week."_

_Haley sighed as she hung up the phone. The therapist's office had called earlier today when she was out and they had requested that she call and confirm the appointment. She had been nervous all day long and didn't know if she really wanted to go through with it, which is why she had waited so long. It was late, but she knew the office would get the message. She knew Nathan would be furious when he found out, but it was either this or she would leave. She knew she couldn't keep going on this way. She was slowly going crazy and Jamie barely knew who his father was. _

"_Who the fuck was that?"_

_Haley dropped the phone when she heard Nathan behind her. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't even heard him come in._

"_What appointment were you talking about Haley?" _

_Haley cringed at the tone of his voice. He was pissed. She could see the intensity in his eyes, which was almost masked by the long hair and beard he now sported. Not only had he changed emotionally, but physically as well. It was a good thing that Jamie was with Deb for the weekend. It wasn't often that Haley sent Jamie to Deb's, but she knew that she and Nathan had to talk. Deb knew that Nathan was having a hard time with Dan's death, just like everyone else, but they didn't know the extent that it ran._

"_It was a therapist's office. I had an appointment scheduled for you there next week." __Haley made sure to not let her voice quiver. She was standing her ground with him. She had to be strong._

_She could see the anger in his eyes and she almost felt frightened at the way he was looking at her. Even though Nathan had been detached, she had never felt unsafe around him, but he also wasn't predictable to her anymore._

"_Haley I already told you I am not going to a fucking therapist."_

"_I know what you said Nathan, but you've gone on like this long enough. It's time for you to get some real help. Don't you want to be a father again?"_

"_You don't control my life!" Haley jumped in surprise at the way Nathan was yelling. She wasn't going to back down. She had to do this for Jamie._

"_Nathan you aren't even in control of your life! You need to get help for Jamie and for me because I cannot keep living like this!"_

"_Then maybe you should leave!"_

_Haley saw red at what he said. She could feel her patience crumbling and her logical self was quickly disappearing. This was turning into a screaming match._

"_You son-of-a-bitch! I have put up with your shit for too long! I'm here for you…to help you!" Haley looked into his eyes and she could see that she wasn't even reaching him. _

"_You know what? You really are turning into your father." Haley knew she probably took it too far, but she couldn't help it. This was almost a year of frustration built up and it was time that he heard it._

_As soon as the words left her mouth she saw Nathan reach for the empty vase beside him and throw it at the wall._

"_You gonna pout now? Throw things? Maybe cry a little? Don't be pathetic Nathan!"_

_Within a split second Nathan had reached her from across the room and shoved her up against the wall. He had a grip on her arms and she could smell the alcohol on his breath._

"_I want you to get out! Jamie doesn't need you and I sure as hell don't need you!"_

_Haley could feel the pain in her arms as he stared at her hard. She was scared of him now. Her Nathan was gone and she felt the tears pool in her eyes for a friend she feared would never come back. He finally released her and went upstairs. She heard the door slam and she could feel her chest tightening as she struggled to breathe. He had just kicked her out. She had tried and he had chosen the darkness over her and his son. What was she supposed to do now? This had been her life for two years. What was she going to do without Jamie? She wanted to stay, but she knew she couldn't. This was the end. It was time for her to start her own life and it broke her heart to do that without Nathan and Jamie. This was what she had feared would happen and now that it had; she didn't know what to think. Looking around she saw all the photos of them in happier times and she felt her chest tighten again. She hadn't even realized she was crying until the tears blocked her vision. She had to get out of there._

_Haley sniffled again as Brooke pulled into the driveway of her rented beach house. Brooke was in town visiting and Haley called her as soon as she packed her things. Haley hadn't told Brooke any details, but just said that she and Nathan were over. She could see that Brooke was worried about her, but she couldn't relieve that moment, not ever._

_Haley had Brooke take her to an ATM first and she withdrew all of her savings and checking account. She decided to would go where she had originally planned to go after high school, California. It was time to start over._

"_Haley are you sure you're okay?"_

_Haley nodded and inwardly winced as Brooke rubbed her arm. Her arms definitely had bruises. She could hear the concern in Brooke's voice, but she didn't want anyone's pity or "I told you so". It was her fault she was even in this situation. It was her pathetic need to help others over herself. It was time for a change and that's exactly what Haley told Brooke to tell everyone else. It was just time for a change._

"There you go everybody. That's what you've all been waiting for right? The truth." Haley looked at Nathan and could see the shame in his eyes. It was too late for any of his apologies now.

Everyone was stunned at the revelations of what happened between Haley and Nathan. Nobody had any idea what Haley had been through or that Nathan was so traumatized by Dan's death. The whole room was silent until Lucas suddenly grabbed Nathan's shirt and punched him.

"You bastard! You put your hands on her! I told you to protect her…I left her in your care and this is what you do?

Lucas was trying to get to Nathan again, but Clay and Skillz were holding him back. Nathan didn't blame him. He felt like absolute shit for the way he had treated Haley.

"Let go of me!" Lucas pulled away from the guys and stared angrily at Nathan.

"He's not worth it Lucas." Everyone turned to Haley who had been quiet throughout the altercation.

Haley could feel more tears in her eyes and she cursed herself for being so emotional. She wanted to show Nathan just how angry and pissed off she was, not cry in front of everyone. She turned her attention back to Nathan and watched as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"You want to know how I truly feel Nathan? I have always been in love with you…and a part of me thinks you've always known and an even bigger part of me thinks you took advantage of that…whether you knew it or not."

Haley sighed in frustration as the tears started to make their way down her cheeks. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, but she was concentrating on just one pair.

"I'm pathetic aren't I?" Haley chuckled to herself and she could practically feel the sympathy radiating off everyone.

"I am so mad at you Nathan Scott…I'm so mad." She closed her eyes and let more tears fall as those simple worlds summed up her feelings for the battered man standing before her. She had to get out of there now. She felt like a caged zoo animal and she couldn't take it anymore. She searched for Clay's eyes and immediately felt comforted when he came to her side.

"Please take me home." Clay didn't protest and neither did anyone else. The whole night had changed everyone's lives. The secrets had finally made their way to the surface and now there was no running from the past.


	11. The Aftermath

I'm not going to even try to excuse my horrible timing with updates. I've been working on a follow-up to _Nathan Scott's to Blame_ and its more than half way done, so yay! And I've been working on a steamy one-shot that I've had started since last summer so be on the look out for those soon. Anyways, here's the next chapter and its pretty angsty, but very important to the story. Make sure to let me know what you think.

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Haley sighed as she listened to the light rain outside her apartment. It had been raining for days in Tree Hill and Haley had to admit that she was grateful for it. The weather matched her mood and people usually didn't go out in the rain, which meant that none of her friends had come to her door begging her to open up about her issues. It had been three days since that night at Tric and she had yet to speak to anyone. People had called and sent text messages, but Haley refused to listen to the sympathy and their need to baby her. That night was her breaking point with not only Nathan and herself, but with everyone else. She was tired of hiding what had happened and the only reason she did hide it was because she knew what her friends' reaction would be. They always thought that she couldn't handle certain things and that she was always in a fragile state, but she could handle a lot more than they knew. They finally found that out when she decided to share with everyone what she had gone through with Nathan. She didn't regret letting the truth come out and it was a much needed relief for her to not have to carry that around, but she just didn't want to deal with the consequences. Perhaps her coming home was a mistake. Maybe her friends were right in treating her like a china doll. She was naïve about her relationship with Nathan and she was naïve about the situation she had gotten herself into.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Haley sighed again at the steady drizzle of the rain and swatted at the tears that began to pour from her eyes. She'd been locked in her apartment for three days and she had yet to cry about what happened…until now. She had thought about everything, forwards and backwards, and she wasn't any closer to understanding it than she was before. Nathan had admitted that he had feelings for her. Her sixteen year old self would have been jumping for joy at the news, but Haley was older and much wiser now. Nathan had hurt her and he felt guilty. That was it. He wasn't use to losing things and he wasn't use to messing up and this was how he was hoping to get her back. She had told him that he had taken advantage of her feelings, intentionally or not, she didn't know, but he did. He used her because he was afraid to be alone and she, in return, did the same because she was afraid of losing _him_. Fast forward to the present and here she was analyzing every aspect of her life and wondering if she'll ever fully trust Nathan again or get back to the girl she longed to be.

Knock. Knock.

Haley jerked her head away from her window and looked towards the door. She shut her eyes and hoped that what she heard was just in her head. The last thing she wanted to do was talk and whine about all the shit that went down. She went back to staring out the window when the knocks sounded again.

"Haley! Haley its Brooke! Can you please open the door? I'm worried about you."

Haley blinked back her tears and took a deep breath. Hearing Brooke's voice made her realize this wasn't a dream. She had been able to be in her own little world for three days and now reality was knocking at her door.

"Haley if you don't open this door I'll use the spare key you made me!"

Haley reluctantly made her way to the front door and looked through the peep hole. The very last thing she needed was a surprise ambush from either one of the Scott brothers. She pushed a few strands from her messy bun out of her face and prepared herself for the onslaught of questions and worries.

"Oh thank god you opened the door because I actually forgot my spare key."

By the time Brooke had finished her sentence, Haley was already back on the couch staring out her window again. Brooke had hoped that she would find Haley in better spirits today. Everyone had decided to give her some much needed space, but they were also starting to worry from her lack of communication with them. Brooke's worries were made reality when she saw just how heartbroken Haley looked. She walked into the dimly lit apartment and sat at the other end of the couch. She took a moment to study her friend and she could see the unshed tears in her eyes and the exhaustion laced in them. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore no make-up, just a black V-neck sweater and grey sweat pants.

Brooke and Lucas had talked for many hours that night after Tric and they realized how selfish they had been. Haley had needed their help two years ago. She had never openly asked for it, but they knew their friend and knew that something was wrong, yet they never pushed it. They both felt horrible for not being there when she needed someone the most and Brooke vowed that she would try to help Haley as much as she would let her. Her vow was going to start today.

"Hales…talk to me."

"About what Brooke?"

"About anything and everything…whatever you want."

Haley was silent for awhile before she asked a question she had been wanting to know the answer to for three days.

"How's Lucas?"

"Worried about you. He's not mad if that's what you're wondering. I mean, he was at first, but now he's just worried. We all are."

"Well I'm not going to lie and say that I'm fine because I'm not, but I'm not as bad as you guys may think."

"Well that's good to know."

They both sat in silence for a little while longer just listening to the sprinkling rain outside. The rain had a calming effect over Haley and if it hadn't been like that these past few days she probably would have gone crazy.

"Have you talked to anyone?"

"No. I just haven't felt like dealing with anything."

"I don't blame you. These few days have been crazy. Lucas hasn't even spoken to Nathan since then."

"Why?"

"He's still pissed at him for what he did to you Haley. We all are. We had no idea that it was that bad between the two of you."

"I know and I wanted it to keep it that way because this is exactly what I didn't want. This is what I was trying to avoid. Everyone's lives are getting turned upside down."

"Haley what happened was out of your control. It's all on Nathan. I just wish you would have come to me."

"I was embarrassed. I wasn't ready to deal with what happened and I'm still not, but I guess Nathan was right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"That I need to stop running from this."

Haley sighed and let herself catch up with the longest conversation she's had in days. It was weird to be talking about what she had spent so much of her time analyzing, but she knew she owed it to herself and Brooke to let someone in.

"Look Haley…I'm not taking sides or anything, but maybe you should talk to Nathan."

"He's been calling, but I haven't answered."

"He admitted he was in love with you…that has to mean something, right?"

Brooke watched Haley cautiously as she treaded into dangerous territory. Haley was sensitive right now and she didn't want to push her away by asking too many questions.

Haley looked at Brooke and could see her second-guessing her question. Haley had been asking herself the same thing and she always came up with the same answer.

"No Brooke. He feels guilty. That's what it is."

"You honestly think that?"

"I don't know what to think anymore."

* * *

Nathan stared longingly at the bottle of vodka on the kitchen counter. The bottle had been sitting there for the past three days and so had Nathan. The temptation to fill that burn down his throat was strong. It was the strongest it had been since he stopped drinking heavily two years ago, when Haley left. That night at Tric had nearly pushed him to drown himself in that bottle all over again, but something stopped him every time. It was a four and a half year old blonde haired, blue eyed boy. His son. The reason he had straightened up and turned his life around…the reason he was still doing that.

Jamie was still at pre-school and Deb would pick him up after. Deb had been looking after Jamie every day since Nathan explained to Deb what happened with Haley…everything. She was stunned to hear about his behavior. She, like everyone else, had no idea that Nathan was so traumatized by Dan's death. He was so grateful for his mother's help through all of this. She had worked through her own problems to help be there for her grandson because she wasn't there for Nathan all those years ago. Deb helped him work through the issues he had with Dan and with himself, but he didn't know if she could help with the mess he created with Haley. He had royally fucked up at Tric. He had pushed Haley too far and she finally pushed back and reminded him of the huge jackass he was to her. What was he thinking? Haley was one of the most stubborn people he knew and he was dumb enough to think that he could get her to forgive him. After this she would probably never talk to him again, much like his friends. He hadn't spoken to anyone since that night and Lucas made it perfectly clear that he wasn't worth the dirt on the bottom of his shoe. He deserved it though…he deserved all of it.

"You look like ass."

Nathan turned towards the front entryway and saw his brother standing there with his arms crossed. He still didn't look happy with him. In fact, he looked just as pissed off as when he decked him in the jaw at Tric.

"What the hell are you doing here? You going to finish what you started at Tric?"

Lucas eyed his brother cautiously. Nathan really did look like shit. His eyes were heavy and tired, his face was starting to show the outline of a beard, and his hair was all over the place, probably from him running his hands through it.

"As much as I would love to beat your ass…that's not why I'm here. I just came to see how you were doing. No one's heard from you and I just wanted to make sure you were still alive and apparently you're alive, but you look like death."

"I don't have time for your stupid ass jokes Pucas."

"Really? Because it didn't really look like you were up to much before I got here."

"Well then do you mind getting the fuck out so I can get back to what I was doing?"

"What? Pouting? Brooding?"

Nathan sighed angrily. This was not what he needed right now. He actually was pouting and brooding, but Lucas didn't need to know that. He knew he fucked up and he didn't need anybody else rubbing the salt in his wounds.

"What do you want Luke?"

"I didn't come here to argue with you Nathan. We need to talk about what happened. I think I deserve some sort of explanation for what Haley said at Tric."

Nathan wanted to tell Lucas to "fuck off", but he knew that they did need to talk. He had been running through everything in his head for days and he'd been thinking of how he could explain himself, but he knew nothing could save him from the shit he did to Haley. There was no coming back from that.

Nathan made his way towards the living room and plopped down on the couch. He could hear Lucas following him and sit in the arm chair across the room.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Everything you and Haley didn't tell me two years ago."

"Well she pretty much covered all the bases there at Tric."

"What happened to you Nathan? When I left for New York you guys were inseparable and the next thing I know she's moved across country to get away from your ass. Now I find out you kicked her out of the house in the middle of the night."

There they were. His shortcomings. They were always coming back to slap him in the face.

"Luke I don't really know what to say. I don't even know what happened. One minute I would be fine and the other minute I was pissed off at the world."

"It was Dan wasn't it?"

"Yeah…when Dan called us and said he had HCM and all that shit about him dying, I felt bad. We talked about our issues and he told me how proud he was of me. I let him spend time with Jamie and get to know him. It was good for awhile, but then I get a call that he died. I didn't know what to think. I was devastated that he was gone and yet I was still mad as hell at him for being such a dick all those years. I thought I had let a lot of that shit go, but apparently not. I never really got the chance to tell him how I truly felt. The minute he said he was sick I turned into a little bitch and lost my backbone with him. I was angry at myself and being mad at everyone else was easier to deal with than looking in the mirror."

Lucas took a deep breath as his brother laid it all out there. He had never known that Nathan felt this way. Nathan always had this wall up when it came to his emotions and to see him broken like this was an eye opener.

"Why didn't you talk to me Nathan? Or to anyone? Why hold it all in?"

"I don't know…that's me being stubborn and an asshole. I guess part of it was basketball and the NBA. That life was getting the best of me. I thought I was invincible and I wanted to act like it too. I had been weak with Dan and I didn't want to be that way again."

"Damn Nate…"

"Look I know this is fucked up and I know I need to face what I did, especially with Haley and I'm going to try, but I can't take it back. I wish I could because I not only fucked up with her, but with Jamie too. He may not remember, but I was a horrible dad during that time and Haley was right to call me out about acting like Dan. I'll forever be making that up to him."

There was a long silence that filled the air as both Scott men took in the weight of the situation. Lucas didn't realize how bad things were between Nathan and Haley. That's what he and Brooke had been talking about since that night at Tric. They had both been feeling incredibly guilty for being so self-absorbed and not being there for their friends. They had both decided to try and help mend their friends and get them back to the people they use to be.

"Have you talked to Haley?"

"I've called her every day, but she doesn't answer. I've thought about going over there, but I was afraid that might overwhelm her. Have you?"

"No…Brooke's over there right now though. No one's talked to her for days. We wanted to give her space, but Brooke was really worried about her."

"What am I going to do Luke? How am I going to fix this?"

Lucas could see the desperation in Nathan's eyes and he wished that he could help him, but he knew Haley was hurt and it wouldn't be easy.

"Look man…I don't know what to tell you. What you did to her Nathan was low and not only her, but Jamie too. This is almost unfixable."

Nathan sighed. That hurt, but Nathan knew that his brother was right. He knew he fucked up and now everyone else did too. Maybe there was no fixing this? Maybe it was past that point? He had to start preparing himself for the fact that he and Haley may never recover from this.

* * *

Clay pulled up to the spot that Lucas said Nathan might be and could see his figure in the distance on the court. Clay hadn't seen Nathan since that night at Tric and he figured he should go and check on his client. He was just as pissed as everyone else at Nathan after what Haley had revealed to them. It shook him to the core to see his best friend so broken. He was the one that she had leaned on and cried to that night and he nearly became ill after seeing her like that. Haley was an amazing woman. Clay practically worshipped the ground she walked on and he could see that the Scott brothers felt the same way. He had stayed away from Nathan for awhile so that he could be calm and professional with him. No matter what was to happen, Nathan was still his client and he had to honor that contract. He could see that Nathan was broken as well and Clay did feel bad for him. Clay knew all about being a lost man. He had gone through a really dark period when his wife died and he still struggled, but Haley had come into his life at the exact moment he needed her. He would forever be thankful to her and he would continue to be there for her. It was easy to be mad at the faceless man that she had talked to him about in California. The man that broke her heart and treated her like shit was an asshole and Clay vowed to kick his ass one day, but now he could see the man's face and the feelings he held in. A strong sense of déjà vu over swept Clay. He was that guy two years ago and a young woman had saved him. He was going to make that same prediction today. Haley would save Nathan and Nathan would save her. Clay could see the love they held for each other, but they had to work that shit out for themselves. For now, he was here to conduct business.

"If this is the player I have to pitch to the Bobcats, then I'm in deep shit."

Nathan turned and held the ball in his hands as Clay walked up to the Rivercourt. Just what he needed. The universe fucking hates him.

"A little off your game?"

"Maybe…I've had a lot of shit going on, but you knew that right?"

Clay could hear Nathan's voice tense and his words were short when he spoke. He figured he would be pissed at him. Clay understood that Nathan probably felt that he was taking his place as Haley's best friend, but that's not what Clay was playing at. He genuinely cared and loved this girl and he knew Nathan did too, but Nathan was threatened by him.

"Hey man I just came to check on you. We do work together now so how you're doing is important to me."

"Did they teach you to kiss ass like that at the agency or did you learn that all on your own?"

"Little bit of both, but I'm not kissing your ass. I'm honoring our working contract. If you want to talk about Haley then that can be off the record, but I'm here to talk business."

Nathan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He walked over to the bleachers and took a drink out of his water bottle.

"I'm sorry. I just have a lot of shit I've been dealing with and the whole NBA thing has been in the back of my mind."

"I understand, but you've got to stay focused. The stuff in your personal life will always be there and you just have to learn to tune that stuff out."

"That easy huh?"

"No its not, but it'll come to you. Anyway I was looking for you for a reason. You're former head coach called and wants to set up an appointment with you. They want a sort of tryout type set up. You have this in the bag, but the appointment's just a formal type thing they have to do. After you sign on with them again, then we can talk numbers."

"Wow…uh…that's great."

"You don't sound very excited."

"I just didn't expect it so quickly, but I am excited. Thanks man."

Nathan held out his hand for Clay and they shook hands.

"I don't want you to worry Nathan. Things will work out."

"Are we still talking on the record or off?"

It was Clay's turn to sigh and move to sit on the bleachers.

"Both I guess."

"Have you seen her Clay?"

"No I haven't. I talked to her the day after everything went down, but not since then. I called Luke looking for you this morning and he did tell me that Brooke saw her."

"How is she?"

"Brooke told him she wasn't doing so well. She's upset still and hurt. I'm just trying to give her some space."

"I've been wanting to go see her, but I know it wouldn't do any good."

"I know you've probably heard this a million times already, but the key is time. You know Haley and how stubborn she is. She has to come around in her own time."

"Can you do me a favor man?"

"Sure."

"If you see Haley or talk to her can you just let her know that…I…that I'm sorry I guess. I know that's not much."

"Don't worry man. I'll pass the message along. You just focus on you."

With that, Clay stood up, patted Nathan's back, and walked towards his car. Nathan watched him go and twirled the basketball in his hands. Clay gave him a lot to think about professionally and personally. After he talked with Lucas this morning Nathan decided to go to the Rivercourt and relieve some stress. His plan didn't work. This place held so many memories for him and Haley. The voices in his head only got louder when he came out here. He couldn't escape the past or the present, but he had to change the future, for him and his son.

* * *

Clay walked up the steps to the apartment building and down the corridor. He was definitely making the rounds today. He found the apartment number he was looking for and knocked lightly; silently praying she would come to the door. He was shocked when after only a few seconds Haley appeared in the door way.

"Hey Hales."

"Hi."

Haley immediately leaped into his arms and held on for dear life. Clay was caught off guard by her welcoming attitude, but he knew that wasn't a completely good sign. He could feel his shirt start to become wet with her tears and he had to fight to keep his own at bay.

Haley surprised herself by clinging to Clay like she did, but she had missed him and she could really use his comforting right now. Brooke had only stayed for an hour that morning and they didn't talk much. Haley just didn't feel like having one of those "girl talks", but having Clay here made her more vulnerable for some reason. She supposed it was because he had helped her through so much. Everyone else had always seen her as a "fragile" thing and she didn't want to play into that anymore, but Clay understood. He's dealt with his fair share of demons too.

"Come on Hales…let's go inside."

Clay led her inside and shut the door behind him. He took in the sight of her apartment. There was nothing shocking about the state of her place, but it didn't look like it had been touched in days, which meant she probably hadn't eaten very much. It looked too clean to him and that worried him.

Clay went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She had a ton of food, but it all lay untouched. He took off his jacket and decided he would make her a bowl of macaroni n' cheese. As he moved around in the kitchen, he couldn't help but think about Nathan and the things he said. He wanted to help Nathan, but he also wanted to beat his ass for what he did to Haley. This situation was clearly fucked up.

Haley watched from the couch as Clay moved around the kitchen. She smiled to herself when she saw him grab the box of macaroni n' cheese. Clay did not cook when she first met him, but he had quickly learned to make her favorite food for when she wasn't feeling well. Her mom used to make her mac n' cheese all the time and especially when she was sick. For some reason mac n' cheese was her sick remedy instead of soup. She waited for him to bring up the whole Nathan situation, but he never did. He worked in silence as he boiled the pasta and then mixed all the ingredients together. She was grateful that he wasn't pushing her, but she also didn't want to be the one to ask questions. She knew he had probably spoken to Nathan since Tric and even though she was mad at Nathan, she was still curious about how he was doing. She watched Clay pour the food into a bowl with a spoon and then bring it to her in the living room.

"Thanks Clay."

"No problem."

Clay sat next to Haley and watched as she ate the pasta. He wanted to talk to her about Nathan, but he held back and decided to let her lead the conversation. He didn't want to push her. He looked over at her and saw that she had nearly eaten the whole bowl. He watched as she sat the bowl on the coffee table and patted her stomach.

"I'm stuffed. Thanks again Clay."

Clay reached over and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to thank me. You've made me more meals than I can count, so this is the least I can do."

Haley smiled at his comment. He was right about that. She had made him a ton of home cooked meals since he lived like such a bachelor. She remembered looking into his fridge one time and seeing nothing but butter, carrots, beer, and old take out. The memory made her miss California and the life she had there. It was so carefree and easy there, unlike the situation here in Tree Hill. Her mind travelled back to the situation at hand and sighed. Clay still wasn't making any move to talk about what happened, so she decided she would suck it up and ask.

"So have you talked to Nathan?"

Clay almost didn't hear her question. Her voice was so small and shaky. He watched her play with the hem of her shirt and bite her lip in nervousness. He really didn't want to have this conversation. Seeing Haley in pain like this only made him upset.

"Uh…yeah. Today actually."

"And how was he?"

"Not good Hales."

Haley looked at Clay and willed her tears not to fall. She wished she didn't care. She wished she could be happy about what Clay said. She wished she could dismiss all of her feelings, but she couldn't do any of those things.

"What did he say?"

"Hales I don't think we should be tal-"

"Tell me Clay…I want to know."

Clay sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew that anything he said would just upset her.

"Well he looked like shit and felt even worse."

"What did he say?"

"Hales…look I know you want to sort through this stuff and that's fine, but I can't be put in the middle and I don't want to hurt you."

"Clay I want to know what he said. I have a right to know."

"You should talk to him yourself. He's really broken up about everything."

Haley shook her head vigorously at Clay's suggestion.

"I can't do that."

"That's the only way you guys can sort through this mess Haley. I know you're hurting and I hate that for you, but you can't avoid Nathan or this situation forever."

"I thought you were on my side Clay?"

"I am Hales, but you can't keep living like this. You used to be so vivacious and full of life and now you're…different. I miss the old Haley."

Haley felt her tears fall as Clay cupped her cheek. She could see the concern in his eyes and it upset her that she had brought him into this mess. She knew he was right. The Haley that Clay knew was much different than the girl in front of him. The girl he knew was the one she thought she had lost living with Nathan. The one that she thought Nathan had robbed her of.

"This is how I am when it comes to Nathan. He always makes me feel like I'm back in high school. Like he's the hot shot and I'm the tutor or he's the NBA player and I'm just the help."

It broke Clay's heart to hear Haley talk about herself like that. She was such an amazing woman and it pissed him off that she couldn't see that.

"Haley…look at me."

Haley reluctantly pulled her eyes up to meet Clay's. He reached for her hand and kept his other hand on her cheek.

"You are an amazing person and you are not second to anybody. I know you think Nathan feels that way, but I can tell you that he does not feel that way about you. He doesn't look at you as "the help". I've seen the way he looks at you and he is madly in love with you and you know that. So why are you hiding from it Hales? Why are you denying a chance at happiness?"

"Because I'm afraid."

* * *

Haley pulled her cardigan sweater around her body as she stood outside. It was late, very late and she shouldn't be here, but she knew she would lose her nerve if she waited until the morning. She didn't even know what she wanted to say, but she knew something had to be done. Her talk with Clay had made her realize that she needed to get back in control of the situation.

She could see a light on in the house and knew that he was probably awake. She lightly knocked on the door and waited.

Nathan had been watching an old NBA game when he heard a knock on the front door. He looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly midnight. Who the hell was at his house? He figured it was probably Luke coming to check on him again. He got up from the couch and made his way towards the front door.

"Lucas if you make another joke about how bad I look or smell then I'm beating your fucking ass."

Nathan reached for the handle and swung open the door, but Lucas wasn't on the other side. Nathan stared at the girl that had consumed his thoughts for three days. He did not expect to see her here and he hoped everything was okay because she didn't look like she was alright.

"Haley…are you okay? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?"

Nathan visually searched her body for any injuries, but didn't see anything. Her eyes were red and swollen and her lips were red and nearly raw, no doubt from her biting them. She still looked beautiful to him.

"Um…I just came to talk. Did I disturb you?"

"No, no…come inside."

Haley walked in and wrapped her arms around herself. Clay was right. Nathan looked tired and stressed. His facial hair was growing out and his eyes looked bloodshot, but she couldn't deny the quickening of her heart whenever he was around.

"Do you want a drink or something?"

"No I'm okay. Is Jamie here?"

"No he's been at my Mom's for a couple of days. I didn't want him to see me like this."

Haley nodded and was grateful he wasn't around either. Jamie didn't need to be exposed to their stupid problems.

"Okay well let's go to the living room."

Haley followed Nathan to the living room and sat down in the arm chair opposite the couch.

"Look Haley I-"

"No Nathan…me first. I need to say this."

Nathan nodded his head and watched as she fidgeted with the buttons on her sweater.

"I know you're sorry. I know you feel bad. I do too. I need to apologize for the way I acted at Tric. I was rude and belligerent and that's not the way that should have happened. I'm sorry. But these apologies are not going to fix us or what happened. You and I are so different from the people we used to be. I miss the people we used to be. I miss the times we had together. I miss the Nathan I fell in love with."

Nathan's head shot up at what Haley just said. She admitted she was in love with him, but not the man sitting in front of her. She was in love with someone else. A Nathan from another time.

"We've both had life changing events take place and we're not the same people from high school and that's okay, but we lost each other. You lost sight of me and if I'm going to be completely honest tonight then I need to tell you that I've been in love with you since we were kids. I've never stopped being in love with you either. No matter what happened with us, I still held the same love for you. You've hurt me a lot over the years Nathan…more than anyone, but you've also brought me the most joy, along with your son. I don't regret my decision to stay in Tree Hill and help you with Jamie. I wanted to be here with you, but you and I didn't want the same things at the time. I wanted a family. I wanted you."

Haley could feel her throat tighten and the tears blur her vision as she continued to release the weight of years of suppressed feelings.

"I miss you so much. I have wanted nothing more than to forgive all that's happened and just be with you, but I can't. Too much has happened. We both need to work on ourselves before we start trying to be together. We're a mess. "

Haley wiped her eyes and released the breath she had been holding since she got here. She studied Nathan's face and could see that he was in deep thought.

Nathan nodded in understanding at what Haley said. She was right…about everything. He was shocked by her admission of being in love with him for so long. He had no idea her feelings went that far back. If only he hadn't been so blind.

"I want you to know something Hales and you need to believe me when I say this because it's the truth. I've been in love with you since we were in high school. I was foolish and didn't realize it myself, much less realize that you might feel the same way. You have always been too good for me. I know I've let you down on more than one occasion and I will forever be making those things up to you, but this is not guilt talking. I am in love with you because I fell in love with you, not because I feel bad. My feelings are genuine and I know I have to rebuild your trust and that's okay. I'm willing to do whatever it takes because I let you go once and I refuse to do it again. I had something good and so did Jamie. We were a family and I want that back and I'll wait forever if I have to."

It was Nathan's turn to release the breath he'd been holding. It felt good to finally say everything he needed to say. He knew it wouldn't fix things, but Haley needed to know how he felt.

Haley didn't know where they could go from here. She wanted to start over, but it would have to be slow. She knew she wanted to be with him, but they both had a lot they needed to work on before that happened.

"I want to start over Nathan. We put the past behind us. I think we both owe ourselves that much. We need to go slow and we start as friends and then we'll see where it goes from there."

"Okay…whatever you want Hales."

They both sat in silence a moment longer before Haley decided it was probably time for her to go. They both had a lot to think about tonight.

"I should go. Thanks for talking with me tonight."

Nathan stood along with Haley and walked towards the front door.

"I'm glad you came by and I'm glad we did this."

They both stood at the front entrance, wondering how to end an evening like this one. Nathan knew they needed to take things slow so he opted to just open the door for her and leave the touching to a minimum. He let his hand fall to her lower back as she went through the door and outside, but he didn't actually make contact. He didn't want to scare her away.

"Thanks again Nathan. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah…and thanks to you too, for giving me another chance."

"It's a chance for both of us. I'll see you around."

Nathan watched as she climbed into her range rover and pulled out of the driveway. God he loved that girl. She was on her way to forgiving him and he need to do the same. He needed to start forgiving himself, for everything.

* * *

Haley looked out at the water and sighed. The sun was going to come up soon. After she left Nathan's she had stopped at the table by the docks that her and Nathan spent many afternoons at when they were kids. The table brought back good memories and she smiled as she traced the outline of their initials carved into the wood. They had decided to leave the past in the past and start over and to do that Haley had to let those memories go. It wasn't fair to keep comparing themselves to people they used to be. She would still cherish their memories, but she wouldn't dwell on them anymore. They had a clean slate. She had to start forgiving herself and forgiving Nathan. That was the only way they could move forward to being anything.


End file.
